Not So Fast
by cmonace
Summary: Sequel to The Way It Seems. Rory and Logan begin their life together, trying to stay strong as obstacles threaten to tear them apart. Rogan.
1. Bittersweet Beginnings

**AN: This is the sequel to The Way It Seems, so if you haven't read that I suggest you read it first. And if you have, well, welcome to the continuation. I'll try and update this one as often as I did the first one and I hope you guys are as great about reviewing as you were during the first one. So anyway, here we go. Please read and review!**

"I don't want to go back," Rory Huntzberger groaned, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

Logan Huntzberger stroked her hair gently, "I don't want you to go back."

"Can't I quit Yale?"

"I think Yale would get mad."

"Stupid Yale."

She sighed and nestled closer to him, absentmindedly fingering the covers of their bed. It seemed like she had been seperated from him forever, but the reality was they still had three more months to wait before they would reunite permanently. Everytime she visited it took all her strength to get back on the bus to New Haven and leave her working husband in New York.

"As much as I hate to say it, Ace..."

"I know," Rory interrupted, "I have to leave soon."

Logan pulled her into a kiss and Rory let her lips relax into his. No matter what, she would never tire of the way Logan kissed her.

"Just three more months," Logan reminded her.

"Too long."

He sighed, "I know."

-----------------------------

_"Logan, where are we going?" Rory asked, exasperated._

_"Relax, Ace. It's a surprise."_

_"I'm too tired for surprises and I _hate _blindfolds."_

_Logan laughed, "I've heard that before."_

_"Maybe you should take it as a hint."_

_"Wow, Gilmore girls really are snippy when sleep deprived."_

_Rory couldn't help but smile as she leaned back in the seat of the limo. Her and Logan had just returned from their honeymoon. It had been amazing: from the moonlight walks on the white beaches of Greece to the quiet house where they stayed in Australia. Logan had planned everything perfectly and a surpise had awaited Rory around every corner._

_Now, they were driving towards what Rory expected to be the final surprise of the trip. The plane had just landed in New York and as soon as they entered the car Logan had tied the blindfold around her eyes. He refused to remove it, much to Rory's dismay, and now she sat racking her brain as to what he had planned this time._

-----------------------------

Rory began to leave the bed, but Logan's arm grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. He brushed a stray hair out of her eyes and kissed her again. Rory smiled as she eased into his embrace, her arms wrapped around his neck. She hated leaving, she hated it more than anything in the world, except maybe his father for doing this to them. All she wanted to do was be with her husband, to fall asleep and wake up to him everyday.

"I really have to go," Rory whispered.

"Quit Yale."

"I thought we established that Yale would get mad."

"Who cares? Let Yale get mad."

"I don't think having a whole university mad at me is a good idea."

"Ace..." Logan groaned reluctantly.

"We only have to wait until next weekend."

"I know."

"And you have Monday off so you'll be at Yale for three days."

"I know."

"And none of this is helping."

Logan smirked, "I know."

"But I really have to go, I'm going to miss my bus."

Logan tightened his grip on her, "So?"

Rory laughed as she forced herself to leave the bed and walk to the closet. Everything had been going perfectly since their wedding night. She had thought that maybe things between them would cool off after awhile, but the opposite was true. Every second she was with him her heart fluttered in her chest. And having that feeling for the rest of her life sounded like a good idea to her.

-----------------------------

_The car finally pulled to a halt after what seemed like an eternity. Logan grabbed her arm and helped her out of the back._

_"People are going to stare at me," Rory complained._

_"Ace, it's New York. If a girl in a blindfold is the strangest thing they've seen, they haven't been here very long."_

_"It better be coming off soon."_

_"It is, relax."_

_He draped his arm around her shoulder and started guiding her towards their unknown destination. Rory heard a door open and man wish them 'good morning'. They entered a building and Rory didn't hear much noise, except for the beeping of elevators._

_"Logan..." Rory began._

_"Almost there."_

_She could almost hear him smiling as they entered an elevator. When it stopped, her helped her out and they began walking. When they came to a halt, Logan leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips._

_"I hope you like this, Ace."_

-----------------------------

"Where are my brown shoes?" Rory asked, pulling a shirt on over her head.

"Which ones?" Logan replied from the bed.

"The ones I wore yesterday."

"Forgive me if I don't remember what shoes you wore yesterday."

Rory groaned, "I lose at least one pair of shoes everytime I come here."

"I think you can afford to lose a pair or two."

"Are you implying that I have too many shoes?" Rory asked, grinning.

"You? Shoes? Never."

Rory laughed as she grabbed another pair and slipped them on. Sighing, she ran a brush through her hair and then returned to the bed for a few minutes. Logan was sitting up and when she joined him, he pulled her into his chest. The only sounds she could hear where his heartbeat and his soft breath on her cheek.

"How mad would Yale be, exactly?" Rory asked.

Logan laughed, "The three months will be gone before we know it."

"Just keep telling youself that."

"I do," Logan said softly, "Everyday."

Rory glanced at the clock radio beside their bed and knew that she really had to leave. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his one last time. He rubbed her back as she slowly slid out of the bed and grabbed her purse.

-----------------------------

_She heard the sound of a door opening and then Logan's hand began untying the blindfold._

_"Ready, Ace?"_

_"Very."_

_He let it slip off her eyes and she gaped in amazement as she took in her surroundings. They were standing in the middle of a huge, gorgeous apartment. The floors were a light wood color and few feet away, steps led into a den. On one side of them was a hallway which she assumed led back to the bedroom and on their other side was a large kitchen and dining area._

_"Oh...My...God," she murmered, "Are we...?"_

_"Living here?"_

_Rory nodded._

_"Only if you want to, Ace."_

_She turned around and kissed him hard on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waste and lifted her off the ground, carrying her over to one of the white couches in the den. Never stopping the kiss, they crashed onto the furniture._

_"I love you," Rory said._

_"You're just using me for the apartment."_

-----------------------------

"Call me when you get there," Logan said as Rory walked towards the bedroom door.

"I will."

"And be careful."

"Yes dear," Rory teased.

"And..."

"Logan, I'll be fine. I've done this before, several times."

"I know. I guess I'm just stalling."

Rory smiled sadly, "Stalling I don't mind, but I really am going to miss my bus."

"Alright, Ace. See you this weekend, I love you."

"I love you too, my overprotective husband."

She heard Logan's laughter as she walked down the hallway and into the main room. She absolutely loved the apartment. She knew she probably would have been happy anywhere, but living in the beautiful apartment was certainly a plus.

Grabbing an apple of out of the fridge, she glanced around to make sure she didn't forget anything and then made her way towards the door. All she wanted to do was run back into Logan's arms, but she knew she had to leave. It was time to spend another week without her husband while living impatiently for the weekend. _Only three more months, _Rory silently told herself as she walked out.

-----------------------------

_"So..." Rory began, twirling her fingers through his blonde hair._

_"So..."_

_"Can I see more of the apartment?"_

_"Of course."_

_He took her hand and helped her from the couch, then began leading her down the hallway. They skipped the first two doors as Logan took her straight to the third one._

_"This is my favorite room in the house."_

_"Oh?" Rory said, raising her eyebrows._

_Logan swung open the door to reveal a beautiful master bedroom. There was a king size bed in the middle tucked into a frame the same color as the wood floors. The bedspread was white and and red pillows that covered it matched the red curtains. She grinned and laced her fingers in his._

_"I think I have to agree."_

_"Huh?"_

_"This is my favorite room in the house too," she said, pulling him towards the bed._

-----------------------------


	2. Wish You Were Here

**AN: Thanks for the great support on the first chapter! And thanks to all you guys who followed me from The Way It Seems to here. There was a question about the flashbacks and if they were going to be there through the whole story. They won't be in every chapter and they definitely** **won't be like they were in the first chapter, but I'll throw one in every now and then. Okay well, here we go again. Read, review, and all that jazz.**

Later in the afternoon, Logan was well into his day at the newsroom. Everyday he was there was like torture. Not only was the work week a Rory-less one, but he had absolutely no desire to be in charge of an entire newspaper. He could think of at least fifty other things he'd rather do and he was pretty sure they all included Rory.

"Excuse me, Mr. Huntzberger?"

Logan turned around and looked into the timid eyes of one of his reporters.

"I told you to call me Logan, Marie."

"Right, sorry Mr. Huntz...I mean Logan."

"What do you need?"

"I uh, well..."

"Yes?" Logan asked gently.

"There's a problem."

"What kind of problem, Marie?"

"Uh, this story, it's...well, you better come read it."

Logan opened his mouth to reply, but his phone went off. Glancing at the caller id, he held up a finger to Marie.

"I'll be there in a second."

He walked into the breakroom and sat down before opening his phone.

"Hey Ace, make it home okay?"

"Still in one piece."

He smiled, "Good to hear. I still hate you taking the bus."

"I _like_ the bus."

"I could convince my dad to let you take the plane. It would take a lot of convincing, mind you, but..."

"Logan, the bus is fine. I meet some interesting people."

"What kind of people?" Logan asked quickly.

"Down boy, I don't actually talk to the interesting people."

"Oh."

Rory laughed and the sound instantly put a smile back on his face. God, he loved this girl. And he missed her. He missed her more than anything, even if had just held her in his arms that morning. He hoped the last three months would go by fast, but he knew they wouldn't. They would drag on as slowly and painfully as the previous ones had. That was just the way things were, that was what they had come to accept.

"So how's work?"

Logan sighed, "It's work."

"That great, huh?"

"Ace, I'm working a place that was completely my father's idea. How could it be anything but great?" Logan replied sarcasticlly.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"They call me Mr. Huntzberger," Logan said through clenched teeth.

"So?"

"So it makes me feel...old."

Rory laughed, "Well, _Mr. Huntzberger_, I'm keeping you from your job. Call me when you get home."

"Okay Ace, talk to you later. Love you," Logan said.

"Love you too."

When the line went dead, Logan felt a sinking feeling in his heart. He missed her voice almost instantly. Sighing, he got up from the table and walked back into the bustling newspaper office.

"Marie!" he yelled.

"Oh, nevermind! We figured it out!" Marie called back.

"Wonderful," Logan muttered.

"Mr. Huntzberger, you have a phone call," his secretary, Tasha, told him.

"Call me Logan, for the love of...oh, nevermind. I give up. I'll take it in my office."

He pushed through the busy crowd and into his office. He had to admit, the one part of the building he actually liked was his office. It was the one place where he actually felt comfortable.

He grabbed his phone and leaned back in the leather chair.

"Hello?"

"Logan, how are things?" his dad's voice boomed.

"Fantastic."

"Oh, good," Mitchum replied, oblivous to the sarcasm dripping from his son's voice.

"Do you want anything in particular?" Logan spat impatiently.

"Just calling to check in. How's Rory?"

He said her name as if it pained him to utter it.

"Rory is wonderful."

"And your marriage?"

"Couldn't be better," Logan replied, grinning.

It thrilled him to think that those words were like a slap in Mitchum's face.

"Uh-huh. Well then, I'll let you get back to work."

"Bye," Logan said quickly.

He thought he had hated his father before the wedding, but that was nothing compared to what he felt now. Mitchum had placed him and Rory in two different states and that was unforgivable. Although, it could have been worse. Texas was the first option. And if it weren't for events beyond his father's control, Logan would be there right now. But all Logan knew was that when him and Rory were apart, he missed her. And he didn't like missing her, it was a horrible feeling.

-----------------------------

_"Are you sure you can't come back with me?" Rory asked, tears streaming down her face._

_"I would love to, Ace, but Daddy Huntzberger would get mad. And when he's mad, the whole world cowers in fear."_

_He smirked as a small smile played at her lip, but it quickly vanished._

_Logan pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. They had been dreading this day ever since their wedding, the day they would be torn apart. More than anything he wanted to follow her back to New Haven, but that wasn't possible. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and squeezed her tight._

_"We better get going, Ace. I'll walk you there."_

_She nodded and stepped apart from him. Her blue eyes were red from crying, but one look into them still made him melt. A wave of hatred came over him as he thought about his father. Didn't he understand? Logan would work a lot better if Rory was there to support him._

-----------------------------

"Logan, we need you to look over some things out here."

"Who said that?"

"Me. Tim. Your assistant."

"You called me Logan."

"You want us to don't you?"

"Yes, but you're the first one that actually listened. I wonder if I can give you a raise for that."

Tim's eyes brightened, "I think you should try."

"I think I will. Now, what do you need?"

The next few hours dragged on until Logan was finally riding in his car back to the apartment. He was exhausted and was half asleep when the car pulled to a stop.

"Thanks Frank."

The man gave a nod as Logan exited and made his way upstairs. When he entered the apartment, he noticed how lonely it felt. It always felt empty after Rory left. She always left pieces of herself behind, from the shoes she thought she lost to the leftover Chinese in the fridge. He ran his hands over his face, then slid off his coat and collasped on the couch.

He turned on the television and stared at it blankly. He was drained: emotionally and physically drained. Running around at the newspaper was stripping away his strength and the situation with Rory was running his emotions dry. Sighing, he leaned back agains the pillows and closed his eyes. The night before he had been in this very same position, only Rory had been curled up next to him. He liked that feeling much better.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and selected 'Ace' off his caller id.

"Hey you."

"Hey Ace. How are you?"

"I'm good, but you sound tired."

"I am. Somebody kept me up all night."

Rory laughed, "You weren't complaining last night."

"I'm not complaining now either, I'm just stating a fact."

"Well, if we're stating facts, then you kept me up all night too."

Logan felt his head nod into his chest, but quickly jolted himself back awake.

"Are you there?"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry Ace."

"You really sound tired. You should go to bed."

"But I want to talk to you."

"We can talk tomorrow," Rory insisted, "You need your sleep."

"I can sleep when I'm dead."

"But you'll need your strength for this weekend."

"Will I now?" Logan asked, smirking.

"Mhmm."

"Well, I think I just found my motivation to go to sleep. I'll call you in the morning."

"Not to early," Rory said quickly.

"Of course not," Logan laughed, "I know better than to wake a Gilmore."

"Good night Logan, I love you."

"Love you too, Ace."

Logan closed his phone and placed it on the coffee table. He considered getting up and walking to the bedroom, then decided against it. His legs didn't feel like walking and they had decided he would be perfectly fine sleeping on the couch. Closing his eyes, he drifted to sleep almost instantly.


	3. Time Until The Next Time

"Paris!" Rory yelled across the Yale Daily News office.

"What?"

"Have you written the article yet?"

"What article?" Paris asked, clearly confused.

"_Your_ article, you know, the one for the paper you work on."

"Oh right. No. I'm just really into this book right now and..."

"You have an hour Paris, get it done."

"But..."

"No buts!"

"Just because you miss your husband doesn't mean..."

"Paris..." Rory warned.

"Fine, fine. I'll write the article."

Rory massaged her temples as Paris made her way back to her desk. Taking out her phone, she selected Logan off her caller id and waited while it rang.

"Hey Ace."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Working. Fun," he replied sarcastically.

"Right. Sorry, I forgot."

"Hey, I'd rather talk to you than work anyday. You sound stressed, everything okay?"

"Paris."

"Enough said."

"Think you have any room for her at that fancy New York newspaper of yours?"

Logan laughed, "Nobody has that much room, Ace."

"Right."

"Hang in there. I'll be in around seven tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

"Me either," he paused, "I better go. I think I'm supposed to be doing something."

Rory laughed, "Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya, Ace."

Rory closed the phone and checked her watch. She had a class in a half hour and she wanted to grab some coffee before it, so she quietly snuck out of the newspaper office before anyone could need her for anything.

As she made her way towards the coffee cart, she couldn't help the sad feeling that grabbed ahold of her. She still hadn't gotten used to not seeing Logan waiting for her with a steaming cup and kiss. When he had been around, she had grown accustomed to that routine. Her new routine was't doing a very good job of taking its place.

"Large coffee, please," Rory told the worker, handing him her money.

"You got it."

Once she had the coffee in hand, she sat down on a nearby bench and began to unwind. Everything seeemed a little more stressful without Logan there to help her relax. He had always been there to make her laugh when her classes got too difficult, or help her write an article when she couldn't get it done. Now, she was on her own for the most part, and she didn't like it.

She couldn't wait to graduate and join him in New York City, couldn't wait to actually wake up to her husband _everyday_. But for now, they just had to hold on to their weekends together and hope the last three months went by quickly.

But she had to admit, she was proud of him for running the newspaper so well. Before, she wasn't sure if he had it in him, but now that he was thrust into the position, he was passing with flying colors. He hated it, she knew that, but she also knew that he really didn't have a choice.

-----------------------------

_"Logan, are you okay?" Rory asked, immediatly concerned over her husband's strange voice._

_"Yeah Ace."_

_"Don't lie to me," Rory insisted._

_She sat down on the couch of the lonely New Haven apartment and waited for Logan to start explaining. She could always tell when something was wrong with him, no matter how hard he tried to hide it._

_"I hate this," he said simply._

_"I hate this too."_

_"I hate everything about it: not being with you, this job, not seeing my friends...ever. I have no idea what Colin and Finn are up to, do you know that? I haven't talked to them in months. I hate this job. I want to work somewhere where I can be happy. And most of all, Ace, I miss you. I want you here with me...all the time."_

_"I'm sorry, Logan."_

_"It's not your fault. I just had a rough day at work."_

_She knew it was more than that. He wasn't happy, not with his job or the situation. She was hoping that maybe he would grow to enjoy working at the newspaper, but now she knew that wasn't going to happen. And it hurt her to know that Colin and Finn had been cut out of his life. Those were his best friends, the ones he had grown up with. She wanted them to stay close._

_"You should get some sleep. I'll call you later, I love you."_

_"I love you too, Ace."_

-----------------------------

Rory snapped out of her reminiscing and tossed her empty cup in the garbage.

Logan still didn't talk to Colin and Finn very often, although she had managed to get them together shortly after that conversation. Mitchum had a way of keeping Logan away from the people he didn't want him to see, even if that meant making his son miserable. And Rory could tell her husband was being run ragged at the paper. He hardly ever got a vacation, and when he did it only lasted a day or two. He couldn't take fake sick days and come see her, because Mitchum was on his case instantly to go see a doctor. It was like they were being constantly watched and it was taking a toll on them both.

"Rory!"

Rory groaned and turned towards the voice that called her.

"What Paris?"

"I don't want to write this! When did I agree to write this?"

"Last week," Rory reminded her, "You practically jumped over my desk because you wanted it so bad."

"Well, I changed my mind."

"Well, I really don't care," Rory mimicked.

"God, your snippy lately."

"Paris! I need that article in like forty-five minutes. This has nothing to do with me being snippy!"

"Fine! I'll write the stupid article. Geez."

As she watched Paris walk away, Rory felt like banging her head off of the bench. She was beginning to wonder why she had ever accepted the job as editor. Dealing with Paris was like trying to single handily stop a tornado.

She got up from the bench and slung her bag over her shoulder. Just one more class and she would be free for the day. Although, she would have to go back to the newsroom and make sure everything was running smoothly.

Her phone rang and she dug it out of her bag. After checking her caller id she answered it quickly.

"Talk fast. I have a class in like fifteen minutes."

"Well, hello to you to, my darling daughter," Lorelai greeted.

"Hi mommy, I love you mommy. Now what do you need?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you were coming in for a visit after Friday night dinner."

"Oh no, dinner..."

"Logan coming in Friday night?"

"Yes. Could you please, please, please cover for me?"

"Well," Lorelai pretended to make a decision, "I guess I could do that."

"Thank you! Maybe we'll come in for a visit this weekend."

"Alright sweets."

"Okay," Rory checked her watch, "I really have to go. Love you mom."

"Love you kid."

Rory placed her phone back in her bag and smiled. Her relationship with Lorelai was back to normal, it was like nothing had ever happened. Lorelai had been nothing but supportive ever since the wedding: covering for Rory on Friday nights and being there for her when she missed Logan too much. They were back to being that mother-daughter team everyone had gotten used to, although they didn't see each other at much anymore. Rory spent her weekends either in New York with Logan or at Yale when Logan visited.

Rory was just about to enter her classroom, when her phone went off as it recieved a text message. She reached in her bag and opened it quickly. It was a message from Logan that simply said 'I love you'. She grinned and texted him back the same message as she walked into her class.


	4. Everything I Need

**AN: Thanks again for all the awesome reviews. You guys are awesome! I think there is going to be a time jump coming up in the near future, so they aren't going to be going back and forth for the entire story. I want them to be living together soon and I thought I'd give you that information. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Read and review!**

"Hey you," Rory greeted, hurrying to the door as soon as she heard it open.

"Evening, Ace," Logan greeted, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"How was your flight?"

"Didn't fly."

"Oh?"

"All your talk aboutt the bus made me want to try it."

"I see," she grinned, "And now you'll never ride in a plane again, right?"

"Never. The bus surpassed all expectations. Now come here."

He pulled her into his arms and she let herself relax in his embrace. But when they stepped apart, she immediatly noticed his pale complexion and the dark circles under his eyes. Her concern only grew when he didn't plant a kiss on her lips.

"Are you okay?" she inquired, "You look horrible."

He smirked, "Thanks Ace. _You _look great."

"Seriously Logan, are you feeling okay?"

"Never better."

"Logan..." Rory warned.

"I'm_ fine_."

She looked at him closely, "If you say so."

"I do."

"Fine. By the way, my mom is getting us out of Friday night dinner."

"Bless her."

Rory laughed as they made their way to the couch. Logan pulled her down next to him and laid their quietly for awhile, before Rory spoke up.

"You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Coffee?"

"No thanks."

Rory turned around and looked at him, concerned. He hadn't kissed her once since he walked in the door, and now he wasn't hungry. Not only that, but he didn't want coffee, which was strange because he had grown to like it almost as much as her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again.

"I'm great, Ace," he paused, "I'll take some coffee, okay?"

"Good."

She walked to the kitchen and poured two cups before returning to the couch. She immediatly began sipping her's, but Logan placed his on the table without so much as glancing at it.

"Aren't you going to drink that?"

"It's hot, Ace."

She pointed at her mug, "It's fine."

"I'll just wait a few minutes, if that's alright with you," Logan teased, tucking his arm around her waist.

Rory was still concerned, but decided to change the subject.

"How's work? Getting any better?"

"Work's...hectic. And no."

"Maybe you'll grow to like it eventually," Rory reasoned.

"Doubt it."

"But--"

"Enough talk about work," Logan insisted, "Let's talk about you."

"Me?"

Logan smiled, "Yes _you_. How are classes? the paper?"

"Everything's good for the most part."

"Good."

She put her coffee down and cuddled up next to him. Instantly, his arms were both wrapped around her and Rory rested her head on his shoulder. She missed him when he was gone, but when they were together she realized exactly how much she missed him. He gently stroked her hair and Rory smiled. This was perfect, this was the way she wanted things to be everyday of their lives.

She reached up and ran a finger over his jaw line, immediatly pausing when she touched his flesh.

"You're hot," she said, sitting up.

He smirked, "I know."

"Not in _that_ way."

"Huh?"

"You're burning up."

"What?"

"You have a _temperature_," Rory explained, exasperated.

"You hiding a thermometer somewhere, Ace?"

"I can tell," she paused, "Is that why you haven't kissed me yet? You're sick?"

"Just a little worn down," he relented.

"You do not get a temperature from being a little worn down."

"It's nothing," he insisted.

"Bed."

"Already?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You know what I mean!"

He shook his head, "I'm fine, I'm feeling better already now that I'm here."

He reached out and tucked her back down next to him, placing a soft kiss on her check. As his hands gently massaged her back, she almost forgot about his current state, but then she forced herself to sit up and stare at him seriously.

"You need sleep."

"I need you," he reminded her, reaching out.

She slapped his hands away gently, "I don't need you getting any more sick."

"I'm not sick now," he insisted.

"Fine," she said, "I'll prove it."

She rose from the couch and he followed at her heels, his jaw clenched in curiousity.

"How exactly are you going to prove it?"

"A little invention I like to call a thermometer."

"We have one of those?" he asked.

"Yep!"

"Since when?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Since I moved in."

"Sneaky."

"Mhmm," she reached into a drawer, "Ah-hah! Here it is. Open up."

"Ace..." Logan groaned.

"Open!" she insisted, forcing it into his mouth.

She waited a few minutes until it beeped, then removed it from his mouth.

"I told you."

"What?" he asked, grabbing it, "So I have a _slight _temperature."

"This isn't_ slight_! Bed! Now!"

She expected another arguement, but as he leaned against the counter, she could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Alright," he relented.

She cocked her head slightly, "Now I know you're sick."

Looping her arm through his, she guided him the bedroom where he all but collasped onto the bed. She pulled the covers over him, then sat down on the edge, gently stroking his hair. His eyes were closed and she knew that he was finally letting himself be sick. Now that she had figured it out, there was nothing for him to hide.

"You need anything?" she asked softly, but there was no reply.

"Logan?"

Still silence, and she realized he had already fallen asleep. She walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in with him slowly, so as not to wake him up. But soon as she was curled up on the other side, she felt the familar pressure of Logan's arm around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"Thanks Ace," he murmered.

"Let me know if you need anything," she replied.

He kissed the back of her head, "I've got everything I need."

A sudden coughing fit took over him and Rory sat up immediatly.

"I'll be right back," she told him, sliding out of bed.

Walking into the bathroom, she grabbed some medicine and a glass of water, before returning to his side.

"Take these," she ordered.

"What is it?" he asked hoarsely.

"Medicine."

She handed it to him and he plopped them in his mouth with a gulp of water.

Rory leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, noticing his skin felt warmer since the last time she touched it.

"How long have you been sick?" she asked.

"I don't know, since Wednesday or so."

"And you didn't call off work?"

"Ace, my father doesn't know what sick days are," he reminded her.

"Oh yeah," she paused, "Well I do, so go to sleep."

She turned to walk out of the room, but his voice stopped her.

"Stay."

"I don't want to keep you awake."

"Stay," he insisted.

She smiled and turned back to the bed, crawling in next to him as his arms embraced her.

"I didn't come all this way to be in a room without you," he whispered in her ear.

She grinned and nestled closer to him.

"Go to sleep," she ordered gently.

But his steady breathing told her he already was.


	5. More Than Amazing

When Logan woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw were the concerned eyes of his wife. She was laying turned towards him, his arm still around her waist, staring at him intently, like he make break at any second.

"How do you feel?" she asked softly, placing a hand on his forehead.

Logan noted the searing pain in his head and the course scratchiness of his throat and knew that his condition had worsened since last night, but worrying Rory was not on the top of his to do list.

"I've been better," he replied simply.

Rory pressed her lips to her forehead and her concerned look only grew.

"A lot better," she paused, "It's 12:30, you know."

"In the morning?"

She smiled slightly, "Try again."

"No way," he said in disbelief.

"Yes way."

He groaned and burried himself into the pillows, thinking if maybe he could get down far enough the aches he felt would disappear. He couldn't believe he was sick, actually sick, on one of their few long weekends together. He had it all planned, and now he couldn't even get out of bed.

"Here," Rory said, handing him the thermometer.

"But--"

"No buts, just open."

He relented and she waited patiently until it beeped, when she slid it out of his mouth. She stared at for a second before planting a kiss on his cheek and slipping out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get you things. You know, medicine, popsicles, soup...you like chicken noddle, right?"

"Ace..." Logan groaned.

"You're sick and I'm going to take care of you."

"I'm not sick," he insisted, "I'm just...tired."

She walked back over to the bed and squeezed his hand.

"The thermometer says otherwise. Now, try and get some sleep. I'll be back before you know it."

"Ace, I already slept half the day away."

She smiled, "So sleep the rest of it away."

She turned to leave, but he tightened his grip on her wrist.

"I didn't want it to be like this, you know."

"You can't control your health, Logan," she smiled reassuringly, "Now sleep."

But as she walked out the door, he couldn't help the feeling of guilt that washed over him. He had wanted this weekend to be perfect. They had an extra day and he had wanted it to be _perfect_. Sighing, he sank down in the bed and concentrated really hard on trying to make his headache disappear. He couldn't remember the last time he had been sick, really sick. He hardly ever got sick, Huntzbergers weren't allowed to get sick.

Rory was being amazing though, taking care of him. She never failed to stun him with her actions. He missed her, really and truly missed her, and all he wanted was to be with her everyday. He missed waking up to her and sneaking out to make her breakfast, missed their nights at The Pub with his friends. He missed the way his life used to be, before his father had interfered and screwed everything up. But then again, that was what Mitchum was good at.

He groaned as his head started to pound harder. Why couldn't he just make it stop? He wanted to show Rory a beautiful weekend, wanted her to smile and be happy. That's all he wanted, was that so much to ask? A long weekend off from work where his throat didn't feel like it was being attacked by twenty rabid cats? He closed his eyes and tried to relax, maybe if he could relax it would all go away.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke up he felt the pressure of Rory against his chest. He lifted his head and brushed her hair away from her face. She was sound asleep, and it was dark out. Glancing at the clock, he realized he had waisted another day with his wife.

But God, she was beautiful. He gently kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

"I love you, Ace," he whispered into the dark room, "I'm sorry this weekend didn't go as planned."

He stayed up for awhile, watching her sleep, noting every little detail about her, from her perfect lips to the way her hair glistened in the moonlight. He was lucky. He was lucky Rory Gilmore had ever given him a chance, let alone taken him back all those times. He was lucky he didn't get on that plane to Texas, lucky to have her in his life, lucky she didn't run off with Jess when she had the chance. And most of all, he was lucky he had let himself fall in love.

She stirred suddenly, and turned her head around to face him.

"You're awake," she said gently, "How are you?"

"I'm getting better."

She reached up and felt his forehead, "Liar."

"Maybe a little," he smirked, "But maybe if I lie we can go to that dinner I wanted to take you to tonight."

"I don't think so."

"Ace--"

"Shh," she held a finger to his lips, "We'll talk in the morning. Just go to sleep, okay? I love you."

He planted a kiss on her head, "I love you, too."

As much as he wanted to stay awake and watch her, his eyes were feeling heavier and heavier as the night wore on. He was tired, and sick. He knew he should've called off work on Wednesday when his symptoms were just starting, maybe then he could've enjoyed a weekend with Rory. But the truth was, he couldn't call off sick. As much as he hated it, that newspaper needed him.

This job, his father, and pressure he put on himself were running him down. He couldn't get a good nights sleep, not with all the worries about work running through his mind, not to mention all the thoughts about Rory. Was she okay? Was she happy? Did she miss him? He knew it was his fault more than anyone's he had ended up sick on their long weekend. He worked too hard, couldn't get a break. He slept too little, couldn't get his mind to take a break.

He tried to stop the coughing fit that threatened, but knew it was no use once the first one began. He tried to lighten it, so as not to wake Rory, but it was no use, she was awake as soon as the first quiet cough left his throat. She massaged his back as he gasped for breaths in between fits. It was amazing really, how little air he could get to go down his throat, even when that was the only thing he was concentrating on.

When the fit finally subsided, he collasped back against the pillows, breathing heavily. Rory quickly went to the bathroom and returned with a damp towel. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she placed it on his forehead and stroked his sweat dampened hair.

"How did you let yourself get this sick?" she asked forcefully, but softly at the same time.

"I--"

"Don't know when to quit," she finished, a smirk that mimicked his own on her face.

"Something like that," he replied as he shot her the original.

"Do you want to go to the doctor in the morning?"

"No, Ace," he laced his fingers in her's, "I've got the best doctor there is."

"At least let me call Paris, she's Premed."

Logan laughed hoarsely, "And if I remember correctly, sick people freak her out."

Rory smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Guess you're stuck with me, then."

"Guess so."

She walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in with him again. He used all his strength to tuck his arm around her waist and pull her towards him. Gently, he kissed the back of her head and ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"I promise I'll make this up to you."

"There's nothing to make up," she whispered.

"I ruined our weekend together."

"First of all, it's not your fault," she paused, "And second of all, who says it was ruined?"

He laughed, "You're amazing, do you know that?"

"I've heard rumors."


	6. But He Was There

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome! There is going to be more action soon, I know the beginning didn't have a lot going on, but I figured a little Rory and Logan fluff never hurt anyone. Well anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Read and review!**

"Are you sure you're feeling up to this?" Rory asked, pulling on her jacket.

"Yes. I'm fine, I'm good. Let's go."

"Logan, seriously--"

Logan laughed and pulled his wife into his arms, kissing her hard on the lips. He had been waiting to do that all weekend.

"Because we can always just hang out here," Rory finished.

"Ace, we're going. Now come on."

He slipped his arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the apartment. He had woken up Sunday feeling a lot better, but Rory had insisted they stay in the apartment. But a day later, Logan had refused to stay inside. He owed her a good night out, to make one of their nights that weekend fun.

"Where are we going?" Rory playfully groaned as they walked towards Logan's car.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"No, you dont," Logan replied, "You hate waiting for surprises."

"Same difference."

"Not quite."

"I'm not arguing with you, Huntzberger!" Rory insisted with a smile.

"Just relax, we'll be there before you know it."

"Mhmm."

Logan began driving, knowing that Rory would figure out where they were heading before they got there. He could've blindfolded her, but he knew how much she hated it when he did that.

"We're heading towards Stars Hollow," Rory observed off-handily.

"Sure are, Ace."

"Logan..."

"Rory..." Logan mimicked, smirking.

Rory smiled, "Are you taking me home?"

Logan raised his eyebrows, "Something like that."

While Rory had been at class that morning, Logan had called Lorelai to let her know they would be coming in for a visit. He had the whole thing set up: dinner at Luke's, a visit to the Dragonfly Inn, and then a tour of the town from his wife. He knew Rory would love it. She hadn't been seeing nearly enough of her mother lately and he knew she missed her. Besides that, she had been wanting to show him Stars Hollow up close.

They drove to Lorelai's driveway, where Logan pulled to a halt and the two exited the car.

"Your mom is meeting us at Luke's, but I figured we'd walk."

"Good idea," Rory replied as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

They walked slowly, just enjoying being with each other in the moonlight. He kept his arm around her shoulders, loving the way she let her head fall lightly against him as they strolled.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Rory asked.

"I'm fine, Ace."

"I just don't want you getting sick again just because you don't know when to rest."

"I rested plenty, now relax."

They reached Luke's and Logan held the door open for Rory as they stepped inside. Lorelai was already seated a table and she looked up as they entered. Her eyes shifted from Logan to Rory and back again before she stood up.

"Which one of you is my daughter?" she teased, a fake confused look on her face.

"It hasn't been that long," Rory reasoned as she hugged her mother.

"Sure, sure," Lorelai sighed dramatically, "And the movie Titantic was just a short period out of my life. Hi Logan!"

"Hi Lorelai," Logan smiled.

"Luke, food!" Lorelai called as the three sat down, "You know what's sad, Rory?"

"What?"

"That your husband had to call me just so we could get together."

"I'm sorry. It's just hard for me to get here nowadays."

"It's alright, my darling daughter, at least your here now."

"What can I get you guys?" Luke asked, walking over to their table.

"Burgers, fries, and coffee," Lorelai replied.

"More coffee than burgers I assume?"

"You know me too well."

"Coming right up. Nice to see you, Rory, Logan."

Logan couldn't help but notice the beaming look in his wife's eyes as Luke walked away. He knew she missed Stars Hollow. It was her home, the place where she grew up, the place that made her who she was today. He hated that she was hardly there anymore and he made a mental note to get her to visit more often.

"God, I miss it here," Rory announced, as if reading his mind, "How long has it been?"

"I don't know. I lost track."

Rory smiled at her mother, "You act like I haven't been home for years."

"Seems that way."

"Oh please."

"Don't you 'oh please' me. Luke isn't nearly as fun on movie nights, he makes me eat healthy things."

"Shame on him!"

"I know!"

As Logan watched the two banter back and forth he realized that the phrase 'like mother, like daughter' had never been more true.

"So Logan," Lorelai said, changing the subject, "How's New York?"

"Too far away."

"Obviously. But how's your job? Do you like it?"

"Not really."

"Understatement," Rory chimed in.

Logan rolled his eyes, "I was trying to be nice."

"Don't," Rory teased, "It's not becoming on you."

Logan smirked and grabbed his wife's hand under the table. This was nice, this was what he had wanted their whole weekend to be like. Not her taking care of him, but the two of them having a good time and forgetting that he had to return to New York.

"Burgers, fries, coffee," Luke announced gruffly, sliding their food onto the table.

"Sit down and join us," Lorelai begged.

"I have customers."

Lorelai glanced around the nearly empty diner, "You have Kirk."

"Alright, but just for a little bit."

"Oh my God!" Rory exclaimed.

"What?" Logan asked, looking at his wife curiously.

"I missed these burgers! Luke, are you sure you can't open one of these in New York?"

Luke smiled, "Maybe someday."

"Someday soon, please," she chirped.

Luke's ringing phone interrupted their dinner and he rose to answer it, while Logan and the others half listened to the one-sided conversation.

"Hello?"

"_Who_ is this? I can barely hear you."

"Jess?" Luke exclaimed.

At the mention of his name Logan's head whipped around in shock, Rory dropped her cheeseburger as her mouth hung open, and Lorelai very nearly choked on her drink. Just that one word made Logan's heart plummet to his feet. He hated being reminded about that night, hated that Jess's lips had ever come in contact with his wife's, hated that one name could bring up so many bitter memories.

"You're where?" Luke asked, trying to lower his voice so the party of three couldn't overhear.

"New York? Jess, what are you doing in New York?"

Logan watched as Rory's eyes widened in a mixture of fear and pain. He squeezed her hand in reassurance as Luke took his conversation to the back room.

"Oh my God," Rory breathed, her hand physically shaking in his.

"Rory, it's okay. New York's a big place."

"He was there."

"Where?" Logan asked, confused.

"Our wedding," she whispered, "He was actually there."

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai inquired.

"At our reception. I saw him. Do you remmber, Logan? Right before we went off by ourselves--"

"Yeah, you were acting stange," Logan recalled.

"That's why. I saw him."

"Rory, no offense, but why would Jess be at your wedding?" Loreali asked.

"I don't know," Rory said shakily, "But he was there."


	7. Not The Same, Is It?

Rory saved her latest article on the computer, before shutting down and sneaking quietly out of the newspaper office. By the time she walked outside, it was already dark and place was nearly deserted. Luckily, one of the coffee carts was still open and she hurried to buy herself a cup.

Several weeks had past since the incident at Luke's, but she still couldn't get her mind off of it. As she sat down on the bench, her mind wandered to the explanation Luke had_ finally _given her about the phonecall. Apparently Jess and some his friends had decided to open a bookstore in New York, while the rest of their group handled the one in Philadelphia. It sounded like a perfectly logical explanation, but something just didn't feel right to Rory. Why now? Why after her and Logan had decided to move there? And why had he been at their wedding?

Sighing, she pushed her thoughts aside as her cellphone began to ring. She fished it out of her bag and checked the caller id before answering.

"Hey."

"Hey Ace, how was your day?"

"Long."

"Huh, same here."

"We really are made for each other," Rory teased.

"I guess so," Logan replied, "Hey, you were going to tell me what Luke said about Jess."

"Oh yeah," Rory paused as she gathered her thoughts, "Him and some of his friends opened another bookstore in New York."

"Something wrong with Philadelphia?"

"According to Jess, they wanted to try something new."

Logan sighed, "Something still seems weird about this, especially since you say he was at our wedding."

"I know, I told Luke to ask him about it next time he called."

"Good."

"When he came over that night--"

"Ace..." Logan began.

"No, Listen. He told me he loved me."

Logan was silent.

"I've never seen him look so passionate about anything."

"Well, good for him," Logan replied, slightly bitter.

"It was weird, Logan," Rory murmered.

"There's nothing to worry about, Ace."

Rory paused, "I wish I could believe that."

"Believe it," Logan replied, "If he was that desperate to talk to you, he could've talked to you at the wedding."

"He wouldn't have enough guts."

Logan laughed softly, "True, but there's still nothing to worry about."

"You don't know Jess."

"Rory--"

"You called me Rory."

"Because you need to listen to me," Logan explained, "Even if Jess somehow manages to find you in New York, he's not going to get anywhere near you, okay? I promise. Now relax and enjoy your coffee."

"How did you know I was drinking coffee?"

"You're always drinking coffee, Ace."

Rory laughed, "Right. Well, I've got to start heading back to the apartment. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? I miss you."

"I miss you too. Bye."

Rory placed her phone back in her bag and began walking towards her car. Even with all of Logan's reasurrances, she still didn't feel at ease. There was something about Jess that made her jumpy. She couldn't stop picturing the look in his eyes right before he left that night. He was angry, more angry than she had ever seen him, and he was hurt. And when Jess got hurt, his ego got bruised. Jess and a bruised ego were never a good combination.

Maybe she was overreacting, but all of it just seemed a little weird for her taste. God knows he didn't come to the wedding to wish them congratulations, and he sure didn't just wake up one day and randomly decide to move to New York.

She briefly remembered when he had been trying to tear her away from Dean, how obsessive and determined he had been. He would've done anything to get her at that point in time, _anything_. But once he had her, it was different. Once he had her she wasn't a challenge anymore. She silently wondered if history was repeating itself.

But Logan wasn't Dean. Logan would fight for her, Logan would protect her. She wasn't sure why she was scared, Jess had never done anything to physically hurt her. But after seeing the look in his eyes that night, she wouldn't put anything past him.

She arrived back at the apartment without really remembering getting in her car, or driving for that matter. With thoughts of the situation still running through her mind, she hurried upstairs and started a pot of coffee. Coffee solved everything, or so her mother had taught her at a young age.

Her ringing cellphone caught her off guard, but she answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey love, guess who's in town?" Finn's voice announced.

"Can't imagine."

"Me and Colin are at The Pub, you should come join us."

"I don't think so, Finn."

"Why not, Reporter Girl?" Finn asked, "You're the closest we can get to Logan these days."

Rory paused, "Well okay, I guess I can come down for awhile. I just have to get changed."

"Fantastic! Bye, love."

"Bye Finn."

Rory walked to her room and slipped into jeans and a comfortable top, before grabbing her keys and walking out the door. On the way, she called Logan again to let him know Finn and Colin were around.

"Miss me already?" Logan greeted.

"Terribly," Rory replied playfully, "I just thought you'd be interested in where I'm heading right now."

"And where is that?"

"To meet Colin and Finn at The Pub."

"They're in town?" Logan asked, a sad edge to his voice.

"Yeah, Finn just called."

"Oh. Tell them I said hi."

Rory immediatly felt guilty, "I'm sorry, Logan. I shouldn't have called. Are you okay?"

"No Ace, I'm glad you told me. Just...tell them to get up here and visit me sometime soon, okay?"

"I will," she paused, "And Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"They miss you too, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Call me when you get back so I know Finn didn't do anything stupid."

Rory laughed, "I will. I love you."

"Love you too, Ace."

As soon as she hung up, Rory immediatly regretted calling. She knew how much Logan missed his friends, and yet she had called to rub it in his face that she was going to meet them. Her first instinct was that he would be happy to know they were around, but her first instinct was wrong.

She pulled in The Pub with a heavy feeling in her heart, but as soon as she walked inside, she couldn't help but smile. Just seeing Colin and Finn reminded her of the way things used to be, when Logan was around constantly and they were happy all the time.

"Hey guys," she greeted, sliding onto a stool next to them.

"Rory," Colin replied, "Nice of you to join us this fine evening."

"Well, I could never resist an accent," she replied, winking at Finn.

"I knew it! She _was_ in love with me all this time."

"Oh you caught me, whatever will we tell Logan?"

"I'll cover for you," Colin offered.

"Oh, it's no use," Rory stated, "Finn's so drunk he'll forget who I am in about five minutes."

"Not true!" Finn argued.

"I'm not even a redhed, Finn."

Finn glanced at her hair, "Close enough, love."

"So Rory," Colin began, "How _is_ Logan? We haven't talked to him in ages."

"He's okay, I guess. He hates his job, misses me, misses you guys."

"We miss him too!" Finn announced.

"So go visit him," Rory said.

"We try, but we're busy," Colin explained.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Doing what?"

"Things"

"Getting drunk at as many bars as possible in the state of Connecticut?"

"How did you know?" Colin teased.

"Seriously, you should go visit him. He misses this," Rory said, motioning her hand around the bar.

"We miss it too, love. It's not the same without Huntz and the LBD."

"Yeah well, marriage will do that," Colin said playfully.

Rory laughed, "Well if you'd get your lazy butts on a train and go visit him, you could relieve your glory days."

"We'll get up there someday soon," Colin promised.

"Good."

Finn looked at Rory and tipped his head to the side, "Do I know you?"


	8. Time May Change Me

Rory placed one of her last boxes on the floor of the New Haven apartment with a happy sigh. As slow as the time had seemed to go, she couldn't believe that tomorrow was her graduation. After a year of struggle, she woudl finally be living with her husband in New York. He was flying in that night, they would enjoy her day tomorrow, and then return to New York_ together _in the evening.

"Rory! Where have you been hiding all of these clothes?" Lorelai asked, walking into the living room.

"Most of them are new."

"Hun, didn't mommy ever teach you to share?"

"Um, no."

Lorelai stuck her tongue out playfully, "You're supposed to be nicer than me."

"Not when it comes to clothes."

"Mean!"

Rory laughed, "I know."

"At least let me borrow one of those--"

"No," Rory interrupted.

"Or--"

"No again."

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"Whatever the question is, the answer is no."

"Okay, so you're not really my daughter then? My real daughter is off somewhere willingly sharing her clothes?"

"Yes," Rory replied, "That must be it."

"I knew it!"

Rory laughed as she grabbed two sodas out of the fridge and guided her mother to the couch.

"So how's Logan?"

"He's good," Rory said.

Rory sighed, it had been awhile since she'd seen her husband, his father had him off on business trips almost every weekend. Now that Mitchum saw their relationship could survive the New York distance, he was trying something new. He had actually wanted Logan to go away the day of her graduation, but Logan flat out refused.

"Something wrong, kid?" Lorelai asked, snapping Rory out of her daze.

"No," she paused, "I just miss him. Mitchum has him running all over the country lately."

"I see. Is he coming in tonight?"

Rory smiled, "Yeah, his plane should be landing soon actually. I can't wait to see him, it's been weeks."

"I hate Mitchum!" Lorelai announced, sounding more like a little kid than a mother.

Rory laughed and leaned back against the couch cushions. She couldn't believe that only a day stood between her and graduation. It seemed like just yesterday she was starting Yale, or for that matter Chilton. It seemed like just yesterday she was eating breakfast with her mom at Luke's, meeting Paris for the first time, and discovering the way Logan's lips felt on her's. Now, she hardly ever walked in Luke's door, Paris was just like her sister, and Logan was the love her life and her husband. It was scary how quickly things moved.

"So hun, I have a little surprise for you," Lorelai announced.

"Really?" Rory asked, intrigued.

"Mhmm. I was going to wait until after graduation, but well, you know me I just couldn't resist."

Rory turned her body so she faced her mother, "Spill."

"Well, I was thinking about how we haven't seen a lot of each other lately, so I thought we could take a little trip."

"A little trip?"

"We'll leave tomorrow night and go to Europe for a month or so."

Rory choked on her soda, "A month in Europe? That is not a_ little _trip!"

"Okay well, maybe I under exaggerated...is that possible?"

"Mom!"

"Rory!" Lorelai mimicked.

Rory paused as she tried to gather her thoughts. She couldn't possibly run off to Europe, not after how long her and Logan had been waiting to finally be together. She didn't have the strength, or the will to put that off for another month, and she was sure he didn't either. At any other point in her life, she would have jumped at the chance to go on a European adventure with her best friend. But not now, now was the worst possible time to leave the country. Now was when she finally got to enjoy _living_ with her husband.

Rory took a deep breath, "Mom, it's a nice thought."

"I feel a but coming on..."

"But, I can't."

"Why not?" Lorelai asked, her voice a mixture of anger and sadness.

"I'm moving in with Logan right after graduation, you know that. We've been waiting for a year."

"So what's another month?"

"A lot. Another month is a lot," Rory whispered.

"Come on, Rory," Loreali groaned, growing annoyed.

"What? I want to live with my husband after waiting for a year. I want us to get settled. Besides that, I have to start looking for a job."

"It's a month, Rory!" Lorelai growled, standing up from the couch, "One month out of your precious time with your precious husband, one lousy month out of your job hunt, one month for me to spend with my daughter. Is that so much to ask?"

Rory was shocked at her mother's tone, stunned that she was growing so angry. Why couldn't she understand? Rory just couldn't run off to Europe and leave Logan behind, they had been counting down the days until her move-in for a year.

"We've been looking forward to this," Rory murmered, "You know that."

"The only thing I_ know _is that the one person you care about is Logan Huntzberger. Everybody else has gone down the tubes for you."

"Excuse me?" Rory yelled, now angry, "How dare you say that to me. How dare you come in to _my_ apartment and say that to me! He's my _husband_, mom! Yes, he means the world to me. Why is that so hard to understand?"

"I miss you, Rory! I never see you anymore!"

"I miss you too, but that's not Logan's fault. And it's not the fault of our marriage."

Lorelai sighed and sank back onto the couch, burrying her head in her hands. Rory stood over her, hands on her hips, as she tried to get her angered heart rate back to normal. She hated hurting her mother, but there was nothing she could do. She needed to be with her husband now, needed to feel his arms around her every morning, needed him to be there for her to talk to at night. She had waited a year for that and she had no desire to wait another month. Not only would her heart break, she knew it would break his as well.

"So that's it, huh? No Europe," Lorelai almost whispered.

"No mom, I'm sorry. I can't."

Lorelai paused, "Maybe I'll take Sookie."

"Good, go. Take Sookie," Rory encouraged.

"She won't go, she has kids."

"Take Luke!"

A small laugh escaped Lorelai's lips, "Can you see Luke in Europe?"

"I guess not. I really am sorry, mom."

"No, forget about it. It was a stupid idea," Lorelai replied, heavy hurt still evident in her voice, "I guess things really are changing, huh?"

"Yeah mom, they really are."

"I better get back to the hotel, me and Luke are going out to dinner tonight."

Lorelai pulled her daughter into a quick hug, then vanished before Rory could even say goodbye. Feeling guilty, Rory planted herself on the couch and ran over their conversation in her mind. She would love to go to Europe with her mother, just not at that moment in time. Right now, she needed to be with her husband. Right now, she needed to make sure everything would work.

She knew her mother was upset, probably more sad than angry, and that left a knawing feeling in Rory's stomach. She produced her cellphone from her pocket and quickly selected Logan's number.

"Hey Ace, I'm just getting in the car now. How's packing?"

"I'm almost finished. My mom came and helped."

"Good."

"So, my mom wants me to go to Europe with her tomorrow."

Logan was silent.

"You breathing over there?" Rory asked, almost playfully.

"Slightly."

"I told her I wasn't going."

"Oh," Logan paused, "Look Ace, If you do want to go I'll be fine. I--"

"No. I want to move in with you. I don't want to wait another month."

"Good, because I was lying."

"I had a feeling," Rory replied, a small playing on her lips.

"So how did your mom take it?"

Rory's smile faded, "She's upset,_ really _upset."

"I figured. Sorry, Ace."

"Me too. I guess she just misses me, you know?"

"Yeah, but we'll get her up to New York soon, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," Rory smiled.

"Good. I'll see you in a little bit. Bye, Ace."

"See you."

Rory closed her phone and placed it on the coffee table. She still found it amazing how one conversation with Logan could instantly lift the weight off her shoulders. She knew she had made the right decision, so why did she still feel so guilty?

She just hoped her mother wouldn't hold a grudge, even the kind of grudge where Lorelai pretended to be perfectly fine but Rory knew the truth. She actually thought that kind of Gilmore anger was the worst. Sighing, she laid down on the couch and tried to clear her head. She had hurt her mother, she knew that, but leaving for Europe would hurt herself and Logan. She wanted to stay, needed to stay, but she also needed her mother to understand. She would talk to Lorelai at graduation and make sure everything was okay.

Letting her mind wander, she thought about various topics from her wedding night to graduation tomorrow. Her mind couldn't help but land on Luke's latest conversation with Jess, in which the diner owner spent a half hour ordering Jess not to drive down for Rory's graduation. Jess had refused to answer any questions about Rory's wedding, but had plenty of questions of his own about her.

Rory sighed and closed her eyes, hoping to clear all thoughts out of her mind and get some sleep before Logan arrived.


	9. But I Can't Trace Time

**AN: Thanks for all the great feedback! You guys are awesome and so are your reviews. I'm having more trouble with this story than with The Way It Seems, because I'm not quite sure where I'm taking it. I hope you guys are enjoying it, even though I'm not sure how much I like it so far. I'm trying to bring some more action into it. But anyway, enough of me blabbering. Here's the next chapter, read and review!**

As Logan sat and watched his wife walk on to the stage, he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Everything she had worked so hard for was being rewarded. She made it. After everything she'd been through to get there, she made it. Not only that, but later that night he would be taking her home with him. Finally, he would be taking her to_ their _home for good.

She was one of the top graduates in her class, and she probably could've been higher if not for the break she took and her distracted period during their breakup. But he knew she would be okay now, none of that mattered. She would reached her goals, she would become a famous journalist, she would achieve all of that and more.

He watched her every movement as she walked back down the stairs, diploma in hand, and sat down in her chair. He couldn't wait until the ceremony was over and he could scoop her up in his arms. He couldn't wait to tell her how proud he was.

One of the speakers who Logan didn't bother to get the name of started rambling off a speech. As he spoke, Logan let his eyes wander from his wife to the group that surrounded him. Lorelai was sitting on his right, looking like the proud mother she was, but with a sad, angry edge to her posture. He knew she had casted part of the blame of her and Rory's canceled trip on him. Luke was sitting next her, his hand laced with Lorelai's, and his jaw clenched to prevent tears. Emily and Richard sat next to Luke and they were both beaming with joy as they watched the ceremony. Christopher sat to Logan's left, his head burried in his hands as if he was afraid to look at his grown daughter.

Suddenly, Logan heard something yelled into the microphone and the graduates stood up in cheers. His eyes glued to Rory, he watched her wrap Paris up in a hug and then immediatly search the crowd for her family. Finally, she found him in the sea of people and they made eye contact. Logan offered her a wink which brought an even bigger smile to her face as she pushed her way towards them.

"Hey Ace," Logan greeted as she neared.

She hurried into his arms and he closed them around her, lifting her off the ground. When he brought her back down, he cupped her face in his hands and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. She smiled when they parted and he hugged her, never wanting to let go.

"Congratulations, I'm so proud of you," he whispered in her ear, gently stroking her hair.

"Thank you, Logan, for everything. I_ love _you," she said seriously, taking his hand as she turned towards the rest of their group.

"Step away from the husband a second and come here!" Loreali insisted as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

Rory released Logan's hand and returned her mother's embrace. Logan hoped that everything was okay between the two of them. When they fought, Rory was always a mess of emotions and he hated seeing her like that. The mother-daughter team stepped apart, both with tears on their cheeks and smiles on their faces, and Logan hoped that was a good sign.

Rory took turns hugging everyone and accepting their congratulations, but Logan wasn't expecting the next two people who came to her. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around quickly, coming face to face with Colin and Finn.

"Reporter Girl!" Finn greeted, "Congratulations, love."

"Yeah, congratulations, Rory," Colin echoed.

"So you guys did come afterall!" Rory grinned, coming over and giving them both a hug.

"What Huntz? Don't you recognize us?" Colin asked, staring at Logan's stunned expression.

Logan laughed, "Just wasn't expecting you, that's all."

He took turns hugging both of his friends quickly, then stepped away, a huge smile on his face.

"Rory set it up," Colin explained.

Logan shot his wife a smirk and grabbed her hand.

"I just figured it was about time The Three Musketeers got together again."

"Good idea, love," Finn agreed, "We missed Huntzberger."

"God knows why," Colin laughed.

"Oh my God," Logan murmered.

"What?" Rory asked, confused.

"I don't think Finn's drunk," Logan observed, stepping a bit closer to his friend.

"So that's what this weird feeling is," Finn replied.

"Don't worry, buddy," Colin said, "We have ways of fixing that later."

"Good."

"The Pub later tonight?" Colin asked the group.

"After dinner okay with you, Rory?" Logan asked.

Rory nodded.

"Good. We better get going then. Nice seeing you, Huntz, Rory," Colin said.

Logan shook hands with his two friends before the two men started weaving their way back through the crowd.

"Thanks for getting them to come," Logan murmered, kissing her cheek.

"You're very welcome."

"Well," Emily announced suddenly, "We should get going if we're going to make our reservations."

"Yes, I suppose we should," Richard agreed.

"C'mon Ace," Logan said, wrapping his arm around her waist, "I'll drive you."

Rory smiled, "Okay. Mom, I'm going to ride over with Logan."

The briefest hurt look flashed over Lorelai's face, but it quickly disappeared, "Alright hun."

They started walking towards the parking lot, but before they neared the car Logan pulled her to a halt. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box, then he turned to face her.

"Well," Rory teased softly, "I know you can't be proposing."

Logan laughed and took both her hands in his, "I bought this for you before...well, you know. I was saving it for a special occasion and I think this is the perfect time."

He slowly opened the box to reveal the gold 'Ace' necklace he had bought for her over a year ago.

Her eyes opened in happy amazement and she stared at it for a few seconds, before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him long and hard. He allowed himself to get lost in the kiss, just enjoying having her skin touch his. When she stepped back, he took the necklace out of the box and clipped it around her neck.

"It's perfect," Rory breathed, fingering it gently.

"It is," Logan said, never breaking eye contact with his wife.

Logan put his arm around her waist again and they continued their walk to the car. Emily had picked the resteraunt and Logan pulled out of the parking lot and drove off in that direction.

Rory started pulling off her graduation gown and Logan glanced at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Now, Ace," he teased, "You could at least wait until--"

"Shove it, Huntzberger."

"So sweet, and then so nasty," Logan said playfully.

"You're the one that married a Gilmore," Rory replied.

Logan laughed, "So Luke has to put up with this too?"

"Oh, he's been putting up with the both of us for years."

"I'll have to beg for his secrets of tolerence."

"No tolerence, only love," she replied, drawing out the last word.

Logan grinned as they pulled into the resteraunt parking lot behind Christopher's car. He couldn't wait to get the dinner over with so he could go join his friends at The Pub. He missed them. He missed them more than he cared to admit. They were the ones he grew up with, the ones who had been there through everything. He missed their late party nights together. Sure, sometimes they acted like idiots, but a little fun never hurt anyone.

"So, Rory is going back with you tonight?" Emily asked partway through dinner.

"Yes," Logan paused, "Her and _all_ of her boxes."

"There aren't _that_ many boxes," Rory argued.

"And Bill Gates doesn't have _that _much money."

The table rippled in laughter at Logan's comment as they enjoyed their meals. The dinner had gone smoothly for the most part, which was kind of unusual for a dinner involving Luke and Christopher plus Lorelai and Emily.

"Is that new?" Lorelai asked, pointing at Rory's necklace.

Rory smiled, "Yeah, Logan just gave it to me."

"What is it?" Emily asked, cocking her head to the side as she stared at it.

"It's an Ace."

"An Ace?" Richard asked, confused.

Rory laughed, "It's my nickname, I guess."

"Ace?" Emily inquired.

"Yeah, Ace."

"Oh."

Logan stiffled at laugh as he watched the confused faces of Rory's grandparents. He guessed they never really caught on to her nickname, which was weird because he called Rory Ace just about everywhere.

As desert was being brought to the table, Luke's cellphone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, much to the disapprovement of Emily. Trying to avoid her prying eyes, he talked into it softly.

"Hello? What? Hang on."

He glanced around the table for a second, looking guilty and kind of scared, before quickly excusing himself and disappearing to the front of the restaraunt.

"Weird," Lorelai observed, watching him leave.

"Lorelai, didn't you tell him not to leave his cellphone on at the table?" Emily asked.

Loreali sighed dramatically, "I tell him that everyday. When will he learn?"

Logan and Rory polished off desert quickly, and with Emily and Richard insisting to pay for the check, they were free to go.

"Mom," Rory said softly, "I'll call you when I get to New York, okay?"

"Alright kid. Have a safe trip," Lorelai replied, hugging her daughter.

"Are we okay?"

"You bet," Lorelai insisted, but her voice still held an upset tone.

Rory tearfully hugged the rest of her family, before turning to Logan with a watery smile.

"Let's go."

"Let's go," he replied, taking her hand.

Colin and Finn were already at The Pub when they got there, and the couple hurried over to join them.

"Huntzberger! And the lovely Rory!" Finn greeted with a slight bow.

"Ah, there's the Finn we know and love," Logan replied as Finn swallowed half a bottle in one gulp.

"Yes, I must say, I enjoy this state much more than the one I was in earlier. Did you know it got_ that _light outside?"

Rory laughed, "I heard something to that effect."

"So how was dinner?" Colin asked.

"Long," Logan began.

"Dull," Rory continued.

"Boring."

"Oh, fun. If only Daddy Huntzberger would've been there you could've added Hell to the list," Colin cracked.

"Oh yes," Logan said, "It's a shame he couldn't join us, we could've even brought him here afterwards."

Finn errupted into laughter, "We have to do that!"

"What?"

"Get your father drunk! Could you imagine?" Colin finished.

"Now that would be a sight," Rory laughed.


	10. Nothing Good Can Come Of This

"Have I mentioned how much I hate your father in the past five minutes?"

Logan smirked at his wife, "Several times, how about me?"

Rory smiled sadly, "More than several."

Rory was sitting on the bed of their New York apartment, watching her husband pack for yet another business trip. She couldn't believe Mitchum was sending him away just four days after they moved in together. Oh wait, yes she could.

"Are you sure you don't have a clone you can send instead?"

"Prettu sure, Ace," Logan laughed.

He closed his suitcase, then joined her on the bed. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her down and they laid together, tangled in each other's arms. She could never get over the way his arms felt around her, it felt like home whenever he touched her.

"I like this a lot better than the whole living in two different states thing," Rory whispered.

"Mhmm."

She rested her head against his chest and just enjoyed listening to his heartbeat. He wasn't sure how long he would be gone, but they both hoped it wouldn't be an extensive trip. Gently, he kissed her on top of the head and then started to get up.

"No," Rory groaned.

"Sorry, I don't have a choice."

"I know, but I still don't want you to go."

Logan held up his hand and helped her up from the bed. Once she was standing, he crashed his lips down on her's in a kiss that made Rory's world spin.

"Make that last until I get back," Logan teased, picking up his suitcase.

"I'll try."

"Okay," he glanced around the bedroom briefly, "I have to go, Ace. I love you."

"I love you, too. Call me when you get there."

"Will do."

He sent her a glance that made her heart ache before turning and walking out the door. She waited until she heard the main door close before she sat back down on the bed. Their first four days living together had been wonderful and she wished their extended time could've lasted longer. But even though the days seemed short, Logan had made them worth while.

The ringing of her cellphone cut into her thoughts and she reached to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid."

"Oh, hi mom. How are you?"

"I'm good. I miss you. How's New York?"

"It's great, really great."

"Good," Lorelai replied, although Rory could tell she didn't completely mean it, "And how's Logan?"

"On a business trip."

"Oh," Lorelai paused, "Want to reconsider our Europe trip?"

Rory didn't reply, trying to figure out if her mother was serious or not.

"Rory?"

Yep, serious.

"Mom, no."

"But he's not even home, Rory."

"He's not going to be gone for a month!"

"Fine. Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Lorelai said shortly, "I have to run. I'll call you later."

"Bye mom."

Rory closed her phone and sank backwards on the bed. She couldn't believe her mother had actually asked her that question again. Rory was pretty sure she had made her answer clear the first time. She supposed Lorelai just missed her, but enough was enough. One guilt trip a month was Rory's limit.

She pulled herself up from the bed and walked out into the living room, where she was sure there was leftover food in the fridge. Opening it, she noticed some Chinese in the back and she took it to the couch to eat cold. As she ate, she silently hoped that Logan's business trips would die down after awhile. She didn't know if she could take him being gone a few days each week. It was just like being in New Haven all over again. But she was overreacting, at least for now, it was only one trip. Well, actually, one trip since they'd been living together. There had been a lot more before that.

Her thoughts shifted from Logan's job to her own future. She planned to start some serious job hunting next week, although she had already sent her resume to a few places. She wasn't expecting anything too huge right off the bat, but she was hoping for something that would give her an opportunity for advancement.

The ringing of the home phone interrupted her thoughtful, single dinner, and she placed her container on the coffee table before going to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Rory?" Mitchum's voice asked.

"Yes," Rory replied shakily, "Logan already left, you know."

"I know, I called to talk to you."

"Really?" Rory asked, confused.

"Yes, really."

"Okay."

Rory took the phone back to the couch and sat down, quietly preparing herself for anything Mitchum could say.

"I would like to have dinner with you, Rory."

"Excuse me?"

"I would like--"

"No, I heard you, I was just...surprised."

"Really?" Mitchum asked.

"Uh, yes," Rory replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know we didn't get off on the right foot, and I'd like to correct that."

"Well, okay," Rory paused, "When Logan gets back I'm sure--"

"Tomorrow."

"Logan comes back tomorrow?"

"No, no," Mitchum chuckled, "I want to have dinner with you tomorrow."

"Oh. Why?"

"I thought I already explained why."

"No, I mean, why have dinner when Logan isn't home?"

"I'd like some one-on-one time with you, Rory," Mitchum explained, sounding sincere.

"Um, where?" Rory asked cautiously.

"Oh, I'll have a car pick you up. It'll take you to a nice place."

"Um, okay. What time?"

"Say 7:30?"

Rory paused, "I guess 7:30 is okay."

"Good! Then I'll see you tomorrow," Mitchum boomed.

"Goodb--" Rory began, but he had already hung up.

Rory turned off the phone and dropped it on the couch. Her mind was reeling with the recent development. Why would Mitchum Huntzberger want to have dinner with her? He had made it perfectly clear that he disapproved of her and the marriage. He didn't even come to their wedding! Maybe he was really trying to fix things with her. _Hah,_ Rory thought to herself, _And then he'll go out and get drunk with Colin and Finn_.

She decided not to call Logan and worry him with the information. He had enough on his mind already, it was no use getting him jumpy about something that hadn't even happened yet. She considered calling her mother, but with the way their last conversation had ended that probably wasn't a good idea. Sighing, she scooped up her Chinese and began to pick at it again, silently tossing the conversation over in her mind.

Deciding she had to talk to someone, she grabbed her phone and selected Lane's number.

"Hello?"

"Why would Mitchum Huntzberger want to have dinner with me?"

"Uh," Lane paused, "He wants to banish you to the pits of Hell?"

Rory laughed, "I never thought of that possibility. But seriously, he said he wanted to correct things between us. Could anything good come of this?"

"I guess. I mean, maybe he really does feel bad."

"Have you ever met this man?"

"Not really, but I've heard stories."

"And from the stories you've heard?"

"Nothing good can come of this," Lane said simply.

"That's what I thought. But I have to go right? I already said I'd go."

"Then I think you have to go."

"Maybe he's changing his tune."

"It's a possibility," Lane agreed, "You're thinking positive at least."

"At least," Rory sighed.

"When are you having this dinner?"

"Tomorrow."

"Call me with all the details okay?"

"Even the part where he banishes me to Hell?"

"Especially that part," Lane laughed.

"You got it," Rory smiled, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Ror."

It amazed Rory that she had so many things to worry about, and yet nothing bad had happened yet.


	11. You're In My Head

Rory changed her dress five times before finally deciding on a royal blue cocktail dress. It was nearing 7:30 as she stood infront of the mirror, nervously smoothing out her outfit and adjusting her hair. She knew Mitchum had some kind of hidden reason for asking her to dinner, and she was going crazy trying figure it out. Reluctantly, she grabbed her purse and started downstairs, her heart pounding rapidly the whole way there.

Just as she stepped outside, the limo pulled up to the curb. Rory was relieved to find that Frank was her driver and he opened the door for her. To Rory's surprise, the car ride was short and soon they were pulling up to small, but classy restauraunt.

"Thanks Frank," Rory said quietly as she stepped out.

"You're welcome, Rory."

Mitchum was waiting for her at the doorway and he smiled as she neared.

"Hello Rory."

"Hello Mr. Huntzberger."

"Please," Mitchum chuckled, "Call me Mitchum."

"Okay, uh, Mitchum."

"Right this way, there's a table reserved."

Rory followed him through the incredibly fancy restauraunt, where she somehow felt out of place even with her brillant clothing. He led her to a back booth and she took her seat slowly. After they ordered, Mitchum turned to her with what she took as a sinister smile.

"So, how have you been?" he asked.

"Good. And you?"

"Very good."

"I heard about your graduation, congratulations."

"Thank you," Rory replied.

"And how is being married to my son?"

Rory smiled, "It's great."

"Mhmm," Mitchum muttered, "I'm sorry we could make it to the wedding, there was a family emergency."

Rory compressed a laugh, "I understand."

Did he honestly think she would believe his lies? She knew very well why he didn't attend the wedding. Not only had Logan told her, but it was completely obvious to anyone with eyes, or ears for that matter.

"How are your grandparents?" Mitchum asked politely.

"Very well."

"And your mother?"

"The same."

"Good, good."

A long silence followed as Rory stared at the table cloth and tried to figure out where all the small talk was leading. He had to have a point. Mitchum Huntzberger just didn't invite people to dinner for no reason. But the silence lasted until the waiter placed their dinners on the table, then Mitchum enlaced his hands together and smiled at her.

"So, Rory," he began, "I have to admit, I had a hidden agenda for inviting you here today."

Rory remained silent.

"I want to offer you a job."

Rory's head shot up so fast she was sure she gave herself whiplash, "Excuse me?"

"A job, at Logan's office."

"Really?" she asked, intrigued.

"Really."

"What kind of job?"

Mitchum paused, "A very well paying job as an assistant."

_Assistant._ The word caused Rory to sent her fork clammering onto her plate.

"Assistant? I'm a journalist, Mitchum."

"Now, Rory--"

"I was the editor of the Yale Daily News," she said firmly.

"I know that, but I still stand by what I told you when you were interning for me. I'm sorry Rory, but you don't have it."

"I think I'll let someone else decide that, thank you very much," Rory said bitterly.

"You aren't going to find a better opinion than mine."

"I think I can."

"Rory, this is a very good job," Mitchum insisted coldly.

"I'm looking for a job as a _journalist_."

"I know you are," Mitchum sighed, "But you'll never make it, don't you understand? You may get a job because you went to Yale and you were the editor and everyone thinks your great, but you don't have what it takes and whoever hires you will find that out quickly. And when that happens the job I'm offering isn't going to be there."

"I won't be coming back for it," Rory insisted, "I'm going to make it, as a journalist, and I really couldn't care less what you think."

"I offered this to you out the kindness of my heart--"

"You offered this to me to see if you could get in my head," Rory corrected quickly.

"No. I know you want to work, so I thought I'd offer you an opportunity. You know, you don't even _have_ to work, Logan is perfectly capabale of handling everything."

"I _want _to work," Rory explained angrily, "As a journalist."

"Just wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Wait until you don't make it, or Logan gets sick of you, whichever comes first," Mitchum explained, sounding almost bored with the conversation.

"And why exactly would Logan get sick of me?"

Mitchum laughed, "Because he's still a kid at heart, and it's what Logan does. He probably has a girl in every state already."

Rory was determined not to sure she was hurt, "With all the business trips you send him on he probably could, but Logan's not like that anymore."

"People just don't change, Rory," Mitchum scoffed.

"Obviously."

A flash of emotion across Mitchum's face showed that he caught the comment, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Rory replied evenly, "This has been a lovely dinner, really, but I have to go."

"You better consider my offer, _Mrs. Huntzberger,_ because it won't be around long."

"What a shame," Rory muttered sarcastically, "I think I'll live."

She was physically shaking with anger as she got up from the table. Before leaving, she pulled money out of her purse and slammed it down infront of him, determined not to let him pay. As she was nearing the restaraunt exit, she felt a hand grab her elbow.

Mitchum leaned close and hissed into her ear, "Logan was not meant to have a wife like you. He doesn't need a wife who is going to be a working woman, let alone coming home crying to him all the time because she didn't get the job she wanted. I was offering you a job so you could still work, but you didn't take me up on that chance, remember that, Rory. Remember that you turned me down when you can't get a job as a reporter. Remember that our family didn't want you two together when Logan cheats on you just like _you_ cheated on him. Yes, we know about that, like you have any right to cheat on _him_. I guess Shira was right about you all along, you really are a talentless slut."

As Mitchum's sharp words ended, Rory pulled away from him and stormed out the doors. The limo was already waiting as if Frank had been anticipating a bad evening. She didn't even wait for him to open the door before she bolted inside. Once seated, she let the angry tears she had been holding back slide down her cheeks. She should've known better than to go anywhere with Mitchum Huntzberger, let alone by herself.

He would never quit. Never. This was the way things would be for as long as her and Logan were married, this was the way things would be for a lifetime. She didn't know why she still let his words bother her, it wasn't like he was saying anything new. The man sounded like a broken record. But there was a new addition to his lecture that evening, he had actually called her a slut. Mitchum Huntzberger, one of the foremost newspaper men in the country, had called a recent college graduate a slut. Not only that, but the recent college graduate was his son's wife. He really was as cold an heartless as Logan said.

Logan. She wouldn't tell him, _couldn't_ tell him. Things were already tense enough between him and his father, there was no use making it worse. Besides, Mitchum didn't say anything Logan hadn't already yelled at him for. But she still couldn't wait for Logan to come home, just feeling his arms around her made all her anger vanish.

The limo pulled to a stop and she thanked Frank before beginning the walk up to their apartment. She didn't know why, but as tainted as she knew Mitchum's words were, they still bothered her. What if she _couldn't_ get a job? What would happen then? She had _nothing_ to fall back on. Nothing. She didn't have to work, of course, but she wanted to. She _needed _to work.

And Logan's business trips were happening so often, he could have several flings and she would never even know. Shaking her head, she pushed the thought out of her mind as quickly as it had come. Logan would never do that. How could she even entertain such an idea? They were married, they were in_ love_. She trusted him, she did. But a little voice in her head that sounded a lot like Mitchum asked her the question, "_Just like he trusted you?_"


	12. Those Three Little Words

Rory's cellphone rang late the next afternoon, and she smiled as soon as she read the caller id.

"Hey,"

"Hey," Logan greeted, "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm okay, I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"So, did you do anything exciting while I've been gone?" Logan asked.

"Not really."

"Mmm," Logan paused, "Nothing?"

"No," Rory repeated.

"Oh, so you _weren't_ planning on telling me you had dinner with my father?"

His words sounded like a bomb being dropped, and Rory sank down on the couch in shock.

"I, umm..."

"I'll take that as I no," he reasoned bitterly.

"Then you'd be right. No, I wasn't going to tell you."

"And why the hell not?" Logan yelled into the phone.

"Because I didn't want you to get worried. You have enough on your mind."

"Rory, you don't get to hide a meeting with _my_ father from _me_."

"He's the one that called while you were out of town!" Rory argued.

"Hey, you don't have to get me mad at him, I've got that covered already."

"Why are you so bothered by this anway?" Rory asked.

"Because! Damn it, Rory!" Logan growled.

Rory felt herself growing more and more frustrated with her furious husband. Sure, she hid something from him, but was it really that big of a deal? She had dinner with his father, she didn't sell their apartment and move to Canada with a random guy she met on the street. She only wanted what was best for Logan, and she thought that him not knowing would keep from getting distracted.

"Logan, would you calm down? I didn't want to worry you, that's all."

"Well, worry me, Rory! Worry me."

"Why?" she asked, annoyed.

"Because he's my father and he's a jackass! I'd like to know when the jackass is going to meeting with my wife!"

"What does it matter?" Rory argued.

"Because it does," Logan replied through clenched teeth, "Because I know what he said to you."

"And which part would that be?"

"The part where he offered you a job as an _assistant. _The part where he repeated his crazy commented about you not having what he takes, even though the rest of the world can clearly see that you do."

"You've heard all that before, so why do you care that I didn't tell you?" Rory insisted.

"Because I could've told you not to go!"

"You don't have to protect me."

Logan sighed, "Yes Rory, I do."

The conversation with Mitchum came racing back through her mind and Rory opened her mouth before she could even think.

"From what Logan? From what else he said to me? Is that what _you're_ so worried about?"

"What else did he say to you?" Logan asked, "What are you talking about?"

"He just casually mentioned that you could have a girl in every state and I would never know it."

Logan paused, "You don't seriously believe that."

"If you don't, then why would you be so mad about this?"

"Because you hid it from me! And he says things to you that...nevermind. You aren't going to believe a word I say," Logan finished, his voice hurt.

Rory suddenly felt a wave of guilt crash over her. She couldn't believe what she had just said to her husband. He was just concerned about her, that was all. He just wanted to protect her from Mitchum's words. And what had she done? She went and accused him of having an affair. Him, her husband, the one who had taken her back after _she_ cheated on_ him_.

"Oh my God, Logan..."

"You know what, Rory? I really have to go."

"Please, Logan. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I should've told you about--"

"You're right. You should have. I'll be home tomorrow."

"Logan--"

"Rory," Logan interrupted coldly, "We're both going to end up saying even more things we regret. So we'll talk tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you, too," Logan said, but his voice was distant.

Rory closed her phone and collasped in tears on the couch. Why hadn't she just told him? If she wouldn't have tried to hide it from him that conversation would have never happened. Logan was just so protective of her, especially when it came to interaction with his family. He didn't want her to get hurt. And yet she had turned around and sent him false accusations as thanks for his concern. He had sounded so hurt, she hated to hear him like that, especially when she was the cause of his pain.

Wiping away her tears, she curled up on the couch and tried to clear her mind. Maybe she had been so quick to accuse him of cheating because of the business trips, the ones that started prior to the day of her move-in and showed no sign of slowing down. She had been upset and vunerable when Mitchum had approached her. She had let her father-in-law under her skin.

All she wanted was for Logan to be home so she could explain everything, and apologize over and over again. She wanted to kiss him and tell him that she didn't mean it, that she didn't mean to hurt him. She _loved_ him and she trusted him, she really did.

Her cellphone rang and she grabbed it quickly, hoping it was Logan, instead her caller id flashed 'Mom'.

"Hey mom," Rory greeted.

"Hey, are you okay? You sound weird."

"You can tell that already? But no, I'm not. Me and Logan just had a fight."

"What happened?" Loreali asked, concern heavy in her voice.

"I had dinner with his father...and I didn't tell him about it."

"Oh, I see," Lorelai paused, "Well, Logan can't stay mad about that forever."

"There's more."

"Oh, then continue."

"While we were at dinner, Mitchum planted this idea in my mind that Logan could have girlfriends all over the country and I used that against Logan during our argument."

"Oh, Rory..." Lorelai murmered.

"Yeah, I know," Rory replied.

"When does Logan come home again?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'm sure you'll work it out then."

Rory sighed, "I hope so."

"I know so. It'll be okay, kid."

"He sounded so hurt."

"Well sweets, I'm not going to lie, I'm sure he was hurt, very hurt. But he loves you and I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it."

"I hope so," Rory repeated, "I only said it because he was so angry about me not telling him that I had dinner with Mitchum."

"Well Ror--"

"I just didn't want to worry him. He has enough on his mind," Rory explained.

"He needs to be able to protect you from his family, Rory, that's just the way he is."

"I know."

"It'll all work out when he gets back, I promise."

"Thanks mom. Bye."

"Bye, kid."

Rory placed her phone on the coffee table and silent willed it to ring, but she knew it wouldn't. Logan was probably out taking a walk somewhere, or in a bar drowning their fight away. It was such a stupid argument, probably the stupidiest one they had ever experienced. They both had the best intentions, and yet neither one could see the other's side. And then she had to go and make the comment about him having other girls to top it off.

"God Gilmore, how low can you get?" she angrily muttered the empty apartment.

She wondered if he was thinking about her, if he was forgiving her. He had said he loved her before he hung up, but his voice was still hurt and cold. He didn't call her Ace once during their conversation, even before the yelling began and after she had apologized. But still, she found herself hanging on to those three words.


	13. Leave You Feeling Sideways

**AN: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I love you guys. I think I have this story planned out in my head a little better now, so it's coming along more smoothly. A mistake was pointed out to me in the last chapter by Danishgirl9. I had Logan calling Rory Ace at the beginning and then later on I said that he didn't call her Ace the entire phone conversation. Thanks for the pointing that out and it is now fixed. That's all. Read and review, please!**

Logan leaned back against the leather seat of the limo, last night's conversation with Rory repeating itself in his mind. He couldn't believe she had really said that to him. She actually used something his father uttered against him. He knew she probably didn't mean it, but it still hit him like a knife in the heart. Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair and tried to sort everything out.

He had gotten a phone call from his father telling him about that dinner, although Mitchum had failed to mentioned the part where he planted ideas about an affair in Rory's mind. Logan had been immediatly angry at Rory for hiding the meeting from him. He didn't want her anywhere near his father, especially a dinner alone with the man. Logan could handle him, but Rory was too easily influenced by his sinister talking.

Logan didn't mean to get that angry with her on the phone, but he didn't want her meeting with his family behind his back. If Rory and his family got along, he wouldn't care if she told him or not, but his family was cruel and he felt a need to protect his wife.

But the thing that hurt him the most was her accusations of him being with other girls. Although the words were empty coming from her, he still felt a sadness knowing she would even say them. And a side of him couldn't help but wonder if a part of her was actually considering the idea. He knew business trips were becoming a big part of their lives, but he never thought she would believe such a thing about him.

His cellphone rang and he grabbed it quickly, a glance at the caller id showed that it was a call from his sister.

"Hello,"

"Okay so I just got your message about dad, and I think his surpassed himself this time," Honor said rapidly.

"Yeah actually, I wouldn't go against that idea."

"So what did Rory say when you called her?"

Logan paused, "She said she just didn't want me to worry about her."

"That's reasonable."

"I guess, but we had a fight. Apparently dad also told her that I was probably having an affair."

"Oh My God."

"Yes and Rory decided that because I was yelling at her about keeping a secret, then she should bring _that_ up."

"She doesn't honestly believe that does she?" Honor asked.

"No, I don't think so. I think she was just upset and she knew it would quiet me down or something."

"You're going to work it out right?"

"I'm sure we will."

"Good," Honor replied, "Because if dad ruined this I would--"

Logan laughed, "I know, Honor, I know."

"Listen to what she has to say, okay? And apologize for yelling at her."

"I will. I'm getting close to my apartment. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Logan."

The limo pulled to a stop infront of their apartment building. Logan grabbed his suitcase, then began his walk to the apartment. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her, all he knew was that his anger was simmering down. And his hurt, although it was still there, wasn't the sharp pain he had felt before. They were both in love and missed each other, that probably had more to do with the fight than anything else.

When he pulled open the door, she wasn't anywhere in sight. He dropped his suitcase off to the side and slipped off his jacket.

"Rory?"

He heard a noise from down the hall and soon his wife emerged from the bedroom. One look at her and he felt his heart jump. She was gorgeous. Her long, redish-brown hair was pulled back away from her face, but most of it still fell down her back. Her blue eyes looked tired, but hopeful as they stared back at him. She was wearing jeans and a form fitting green top that just capped off her completely irrestiable appeal to him.

"Logan--"

"No," he held up his hand, "Me first."

He led her over to the couch and they both sat down. Once he was comfortable, he turned towards her and began to speak.

"I know I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you for meeting with my father and not telling me, but I can't help it. I hate you being anywhere near him, because all he does it tell you lies. And sometimes Rory, no matter if you want to or not, you believe those lies."

Rory nodded, her skin pale, "I just didn't want you to get worried, you have enough on your mind."

"There will never be so much on my mind that I don't want to know what's going on with you."

She paused, "It's just, you drive yourself crazy when it comes to your family. I didn't need you going nuts wondering if I was okay."

"I wouldn't have had to, I would've told him to call it off."

"I wanted to go."

Logan exhaled, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to listen to what he had to say. I thought maybe he really changed his tune."

"You know better than that."

"Now I do," Rory replied quietly.

Logan nodded, "Yeah, I guess you do."

"I'm sorry," Rory stated, "I'm sorry about saying those things to you about the other girls. I know none of that is true, Logan. I know none of it could ever be true. I was just hurt and upset that you were angry at me and I blurted something out that I could never believe, something that I know is completely false. I love you and I trust you, really I do. It was a horrible, stupid thing to say. And I'm sorry and I know I said that already and, well, I guess that's all."

Rory dropped her head and stared at her hands like a frightened child. Logan couldn't help the small smile that played at his lips as he watched her. God, she was adorable. And looking at the sincereity in her eyes as she spoke, he knew she never meant a word of her former accusations. Slowly, she brought her eyes up to meet his. As soon as she saw his smile, a matching one spread across her face.

"Logan I--"

"Shh," he interrupted, "It's okay."

Sighing gently, he reached out one arm and pulled her into his chest. As he kissed the top of her head he felt her arms wrap tightly around his waist.

"Just remember, Ace, you never have to keep anything from me, okay?"

"I know that," she paused, "_Now_ I know that."

"Good."

He tilted up her chin and his lips came crashing down on her's. He hated fighting with her and if there was a way, he would make every minute they were together just like this one. He braced her neck with his hand as they slid down on the couch, Rory's fingers reaching up and tangling themselves in his hair. When they pulled apart, Logan's heart was pounding from the thrill and Rory rested her head against his shoulder.

"I love you, Ace," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled, "I love you, too."

"What do you say we go for a walk?"

"I'd love to," Rory replied.

She slowly got up from on top of him and he rose beside her. They grabbed their coats and as they were walking out the door, Logan slipped his arm around her waist.

The streets of New York City were bustling with excitement as always. He watched Rory's eyes light up as she took in the city she now called her home. She really did love it here, he could tell. The city was more Rory Gilmore than a small town could ever be. It was a challenge, a place full of excitement and new oppurtunities.

"Oh! There. Now." Rory said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards a Starbucks.

"Ace," Logan groaned, "Haven't you filled your coffee quota for the day?"

"Coffee quota?" she asked, wide-eyed, "What's that?"

Logan laughed as they entered, "You go ahead, I'll wait here."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"I'll surprise you!" she chirped, boucning up to the counter.

Logan shook his head and grinned as he watched his eager wife. She really was kept happy by the simpliest things.

A few minutes later she came back over and handed him a steaming cup. She watched him closely as he took a sip, then smiled.

"It's good, Ace."

"Good."

His arm went back around her waist as they returned outside and continued their stroll.

"So, did you get your resume out while I was gone?"

Rory nodded, "A few places. I'm going to head out more tomorrow."

"Good," Logan paused, "I would pay to see the look on my father's face when he opens the paper and sees an article by you for the first time."

Rory laughed, "That would be a Kodak moment."

"Mhmm."

Logan smirked and pulled her closer to him, planting a kiss on her cheek.

When they turned another corner, he felt her go stiff beside him and stop in her tracks. Glancing over, he noticed her skin had went a ghostly shade of white.

"Ace?" he asked gently.

She didn't reply.

"Hey Ace," he said in a sing-song voice.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her off to the side. Once she was forced to move, she seemed to snap out of her daze and her eyes went from distant to nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"I..." she stuttered, staring at her feet.

"Ace? What did you see?"

"Over there," she explained, pointing.

He lifted his head and followed her finger to a bookstore he didn't recognize.

"What about it?" he asked.

"That's _his_."

"Jess's?"

"Yes," she paused, "That's Jess's bookstore."

Logan's eyes shifted from her to the store and back again several times. He wasn't sure what emotion he was going to settle on. He was going back and forth between angry, nervous, sad, upset, and furious. _That _night, he hated remembering that night more than anything.

"Logan?"

"Let's go," he said, turning her away from the bookstore.

"What are you thinking right now?"

He smiled, "Nothing really that interesting, Ace."

"Well, well, well," a familar voice rang out, "Rory Gilmore as I live and breath."

Logan's wipped around and immediatly made eye contact with the devious eyes of Jess Mariano.


	14. The Look Of The Past

Rory stared straight ahead, her eyes not beliving who was standing infront of her. A cocky half grin was plastered on his face and his eyes were twinkling with bitter amusement. She felt Logan tense at her side and she gave his hand a quick squeeze. She watched as her husband sent Jess a death stare and began moving towards him.

"Out of the way, Jess," Logan growled, attempting to push by him.

"Hey, take it easy! I just want to talk."

Jess placed his hand on Logan's shoulder and shoved him back infront of him, to which Logan responded with a push that sent Jess stumbling backwards.

"Don't touch me," Logan ordered, his voice cold.

"You don't scare me, Logan," Jess informed in.

"Really? Because I should."

"Oh yeah?" Jess asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"Why? Because your wife still has a thing for me?"

Rory's eyes grew wide with shock and her heart dropped to her feet.

"Excuse me?" she stuttered.

"Come on, Rory," Jess drawled, "We both no that kiss wasn't one sided."

"That's what you think."

"That's what I _know_," Jess laughed, nodding his head towards Logan, "You just want him for the money."

"You're a jackass," Rory said matter-of-factly.

"Is that why you kissed me?"

"Hey!" Logan said harshly, "Say one more thing and that mouth of yours isn't going to be talking for a _very _long time."

"Is that a threat?"

"Sounds like it," Logan replied.

"Sorry richboy, I'm still not scared."

Logan took a step forward, but Rory grabbed his arm quickly. She didn't feel like making a scene on the city street, even though she would have loved to see her husband smash her ex-boyfriend's jaw.

"Let's just go," she said quietly.

"Hey, we're just chatting," Jess said quickly.

"Chattings done," Logan replied, his voice firm.

"Not quite yet. I want to talk about that kiss some more."

"It's in the past, Jess. See this ring?" Logan asked, holding up Rory's hand, "That means she's married to me. Get over it and move on already. You're a little pathetic."

"Look who's talking. You couldn't keep her all to yourself when you were engaged, what makes you think marriage will be any different? Although, it was a lovely wedding, if I do say so myself."

"So you were there. Having a little trouble letting go, Jess?" Rory asked.

"Having a little trouble committing to your husband Rory?"

"No, I've committed just fine."

"After you kissed me, of course."

"That was a mistake, the biggest one I ever made."

A look of hurt flashed through Jess's eyes, but it vanished quickly. Suddenly, they took on the wild, obsessive stare that made Rory's heart pound. It was the same look he gave her at the door right before he left that night, the same look she'd been thinking about since her wedding.

"Me and you were never a mistake," he whispered, taking a step towards her.

"Take one more step, Jess," Logan invited coldly.

"What are you going to do? Hit me?"

Logan laughed bitterly, "It's quite a possibility."

Jess paused for a second, "You haven't won yet, Logan."

"Oh, I think I have."

"We have something, me and Rory, that you'll never understand."

"The only thing you're going to have is a restraining order if you don't get out of the way right now," Logan replied.

Jess's eyes shifted to Rory, "You love me."

"No."

"Yes, you do."

"No Jess, she doesn't."

"Would you let her talk for herself!"

"You aren't listening to her! She doesn't love you! She made a mistake! Can you stop following her now?"

"You love me, Rory."

Rory's entire body went cold as Jess stared deep into her eyes, willing her to repeat the words back to him. She had never been scared of Jess before, but at that very moment she was terrified. He looked crazed, like he would do anything to have her back in his arms. Suddenly, as if sensing she needed him, Logan draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Get the hell out of the way, Jess," he growled, "Now."

Logan took a step forward, but Jess held his ground. With one hand, Logan shoved him hard in the shoulder, causing the other man to trip out of the way. As they were making their way back down the street, Jess hurried up behind them.

"You loved me before, Rory, and you still do deep down. You know it, I know it, even he knows it."

"I never loved you," Rory replied coldly.

The words stopped Jess dead in his tracks, "Then I guess you are a slut then."

Rory felt Logan go rigid and he turned around quickly, fists clenched at his sides. Rory was sure Jess never saw her husband's fist coming until it collided with his jaw, sending him crashing onto the city sidewalk.

"Stay away from her, do you understand me?" Logan hissed, standing over him, "If I see you so much as breathing in her direction, what I just did is going to seem like a massage."

Rory couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction that came over her as Jess wobbled to his feet. Logan turned away from him and returned to his wife, wrapping his arm around her waist. She still felt uneasy and slightly terrified from the confrontation and she was shaking uncontrollably. Logan kept her near to his body, gently rubbing his hand up and down her side.

"It's okay now, Ace, he's not going to bother you anymore," Logan murmered.

"I hope not," Rory replied.

"I promise you, I'll do everything in my power to keep him away from you. Do you want me to get a restraining order?"

Rory shook her head, "No. That's okay."

Logan looked at her with concerned brown eyes, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and he kissed the top of head, "Okay, if you're sure."

"Thank you for hitting him," Rory said quietly.

"My pleasure, Ace," Logan replied, smirking.

One look into his caring eyes returned the smile to Rory's face. She was so glad they had worked their fight out so quickly. She loved him and she hated that they had fought, hated what she had said to him. But being Logan, he had understood almost instantly, and they had returned to feeling completely at ease in each other's company. Without him, the moment on the street would have driven her to tears. With him, she felt like everything would be okay.

"Thank you," Rory said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"For what?"

"For being there."

"You never have to thank me for that," he replied gently.

"But I want to. You got me through that."

"I was happy to, Ace. He's a jerk."

"I know," she paused, "But you get me through more than just that."

"Hey, I love you," he said firmly, "And I'd do anything for you."

She smiled, "Right back at you, Huntzberger."

Leaning up, she kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"Are you scared of him?" Logan asked suddenly.

Rory paused, "I am now."

"Why?"

"The look in his eyes. It's...I don't know. Obsessive."

"And you're sure you don't want a restraining order?"

"Yes," she said firmly, "If he comes near us again, we can get one."

"Ace..."

"Really, Logan. It's okay."

"If you're sure," he said, almost as a question.

"I'm sure."

He nodded as they neared their apartment building. Rory had stopped shaking, but she couldn't stop the rapid beating of her heart in her chest. She didn't want to get a restraining order against Jess, because a part of her still thought of him as the Jess from the past, the Jess she had cared about even if she didn't love him. Besides that, he was still Luke's nephew, and she didn't want deal with that.

She wasn't sure if he was actually physically dangerous, but the way he looked at her sent chills down her spine. Jess was a passionate person, and when he wanted something, he _needed_ it. As of right now, she was what he was passionate about, she was the one thing he needed. The thought made her shudder and Logan turned to her as he put the key in the door.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, but her hand had started shaking again.

"Ace?"

"I'm okay," she said softly.

He turned from the door and looked her in the eye. His gentle concern made her heart swell and she stepped towards him. His arms wrapped around her almost instantly and pulled her into a warm hug. He kissed the top of her head before resting his on her shoulder. She did the same and they stayed like that in the doorway for a long time, before Logan sighed and they stepped apart.

"I don't want you to be scared," he said.

"I'm not, not with you here."

He smiled and they stepped into the apartment.

"Sit down, I'll make some coffee," Logan told her.

Rory obeyed and she walked over to the couch, retreating into the soft, safe feeling of the cushins. In a few minutes Logan joined her with two steaming mugs of coffee.

"I thought you said I'd reached my coffee quota for the day," Rory teased.

"You deserve to exceed it."

Rory grinned and took a sip of the hot liquid. She pulled her legs up on the couch and leaned against Logan, enjoying just being near her husband for awhile.

"What a day," she said, exhaling.

"Mhmm," he replied, slipping his arm around her.

"Let's not repeat it, okay?"

Logan smiled, "Sounds like a good idea to me."

As much as Rory wanted to feel safe, she still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling from her mind. She knew Jess well enough to know that this wasn't over. He would be back, he would find her again somehow. She knew she would be fine as long as Logan was around, but with his frequent business trips, it wouldn't be long until she was alone again. She dreaded that day, because now no matter what Jess would always be in the back of her mind, taunting her. And to her it would always seem like he was waiting around every corner, inside every store.

Her past had returned to haunt her again.


	15. Just A Little Bit Longer

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I hope you are all enjoying this story and I hope to update again real soon in the future. But for now, just read and review this chapter!**

Several days later, Rory's ringing cellphone woke her and she groaned as she rolled over. Logan was still sound asleep next to her, so she grabbed it quickly and exited their bedroom. When she glanced at the caller id, she grew extremely confused. Her mother of all people shouldn't be calling her this early in the morning.

"Early," Rory groaned as a greeting.

"I know, kid, but I got woken up early too."

"And that means you have to call me?"

"Only this time."

"Why?" Rory asked in a sleep heavy voice, "I haven't even had coffee yet."

"You'll live," Lorelai snapped.

"What is the matter with you?" Rory asked, suddenly annoyed.

"I would tell you if you'd stop complaining."

"Fine, start talking."

Rory walked over to the couch and sat down, trying to keep her eyes open long enough to listen to what her mother had to say.

"Jess called early this morning."

Rory's heart dropped, "Jess called _you_?"

"No, Jess called Luke."

"I see."

"And he told Luke a very interesting story."

"Unless it involves him moving out of New York I really don't care."

"He said he ran into you and Logan," Lorelai continued, ignoring Rory's last comment.

"Well, that's true, he did."

"He said he tried to talk to you, but you wouldn't listen."

Rory raised her eyebrows, "He was trying to talk about the night we kissed. I really had no desire."

"You can't just pretend it never happened, Rory."

"Why not? It's_ fun_. Me and Logan enjoy it immensely."

"Rory..."

"Mom..." Rory mimicked, "Just continue, okay?"

"Fine. He said Logan kept jumping in to the conversation and wouldn't let him get a word in edge wise. Did Logan really threaten him with a restraining order?"

"Logan was just trying to protect me, and yes, he did."

"A restraining order? _Come on_, Rory."

Rory sighed, "I didn't say we were actually getting one."

"But still..."

"Hey, Jess is the one--"

"Hold on, I'm not done yet. He said you said you never loved him."

"Well," Rory paused, "I never did."

"Really? Because if I remember correctly--"

Rory interrupted, "I thought I did, but I didn't."

"Rory, how could you?"

"How could _I_? He's the one that cornered me on the street! He's the one that kept insisting the kiss meant something and that I really loved him. He came to me, mom, I didn't go looking for him."

"But can you imagine how much that hurt him, kid? He loves you, _really_ loves you, and just because you found a deeper kind of love with Logan doesn't mean you never loved Jess," Lorelai argued.

"Why are you defending him?" Rory yelled.

"I'm not! But this isn't you, Rory, you don't hurt people like that."

"He deserved it."

"Did he deserve to get punched in the face too?"

"Yes actually, he did."

"Just because Logan didn't like what he was saying?"

Rory laughed bitterly, "Is that what he told Luke?"

"Yes."

"Well, he certainly knows how to tell his side of the story."

"What are you talking about?"

"It seemed to have slipped his mind why Logan punched him."

"Oh?"

"He must have forgotten the part of the conversation where he chased us down the street and called me a slut."

The other line went silent.

"Oh," Lorelai said shortly.

"Yeah, so maybe you should have all your facts before you call me up and start accusing me of hurting people. Maybe you should listen to your daughter's side of the story because you take the side of my lying ex-boyfriend, hmm?"

"Jess can't help who he loves, Rory," Lorelai said softly.

"He can help how he goes about handling it, he can help the words that come out of his mouth, and he certainly can start getting over it after that person gets married!"

"Would you be able to get over Logan if he married someone else?"

"I wouldn't go cornering him on the street and calling him a manwhore or something!"

"But would you get over him?"

Rory paused, "No mom, probably not."

"I rest my case."

"You rest your---You have a case? For Jess? A case for Jess over your own daughter? A case for the man who called me a slut and tried to tear me away from my husband. But oh, I guess that's that you still want, isn't it?"

"Rory, you know that's not true."

"Do I?"

"Come on, Rory, I just...I just can see where he's coming from."

"Well, see where_ I'm _coming from. That night was the worst mistake of my life. I was hurt and vunerable because of things you said to me, so I kissed him. But that kiss meant nothing and it will never mean anything, okay? Jess can love me all he wants, that's not going to change how I feel. And cornering me and following me on the streets of New York certainly will not change how I feel."

Rory slammed her cellphone shut and collasped back on the couch, her heart pounding from anger and resentment. How could her mom possibly want her to listen to Jess? She didn't see the look in his eyes. She didn't know him like Rory did, she didn't know that he would do anything to get Rory back. Lorelai didn't understand, _couldn't_ understand.

Sure, Jess might still be in love with her, but that didn't justify coming to her wedding and following her to New York! And it certainly didn't justify cornering her on the street yelling things about how she still loved him and that the kiss wasn't one sided. He called her a slut infront of her husband, usually the effect of that was a punch in the face.

Sighing, she got up from the couch and started a pot of coffee. She silently willed it to move fast as she grabbed two mugs, one for her and one her soon to be awake husband.

"Hey Ace," Logan's voice whispered hoarsely, his arms wrapping around her waist, "You're up early."

She noticed briefly that he was already showered and dressed.

"My mom called," Rory explained.

"Really? She was up this early?"

"I'll explain as soon as I have some coffee."

"Is everything okay at home?" Logan asked, concerned.

"What? Oh yeah, everything's fine."

"Okay," he replied.

He turned her towards him and placed a good morning kiss on her lips.

"My dad called," he said when they parted.

"Nothing good ever starts with those three words."

"I have go away for awhile, business trip."

"What? You're always on a business trip."

"I know."

"You're never home anymore!"

Logan sighed, "I know. I'm sorry, Ace."

"God, Logan," Rory said, her voice harsh.

"Hey, this really isn't my fault," Logan replied, raising his voice.

"Have fun on your business trip," Rory mumbled, pouring her coffee and heading back to the bedroom.

A few seconds later, Logan entered, his eyes blazing.

"How can you be mad at me for this? Please give me your reason!"

"I'm not mad," she handed him his suitcase, "Hurry home."

Logan tried to kiss her, but she turned her face so he only caught her cheek, "Bye, Ace."

"Bye."

She heard the front door slam and her heart fluttered down to her feet. He was always gone. It seemed like he spent more time on the road than he did in their apartment. She hadn't meant to sound so cold, but she missed him. She knew it wasn't his fault, but that fact wasn't really making it's way to her brain at the moment. All she knew was that her husband was leaving and she was scared.

She didn't really feel like being home alone right now. And with her mother and her feuding, there was nobody she could call to come keep her company. Jess's eyes were branded in her mind and she needed Logan around to make her feel safe. She needed him, didn't he understand? She needed him home, just for a little bit longer.

She sighed and placed her coffee on the nightstand, before curling up in their bedsheets and attempting to fall back asleep. What was it about Jess that screwed up everything?


	16. Lean On Me

A few hours later, a knock at the door pulled Rory out of her sleep. Sighing, she stumbled out of bed and made her way to the living room, grumbling things the whole way there. She whipped open the door angrily, but once she took in the people in the doorway, her mouth curled into a smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Logan called us," Finn replied, stepping inside.

Colin followed him, "He even sent us a plane."

"Logan called you?"

"Yes, Logan called us at this un-Godly hour."

Rory glanced at the clock on the wall, "It's 11:00, Finn."

"I rest my case," he replied, stumbling towards the couch.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I need a shower and coffee, then I'll be back out."

"Sounds good," Colin replied, turning on the television.

Rory turned from her two friends and started towards the bathroom. On the way, she grabbed her cellphone and dialed Logan's number, disappointed when his voicemail come up. She felt bad from their fight earlier. She had been scared and had taken it out on him. He didn't deserve that.

She took a quick shower, then pulled on jeans and a blue shirt. Too lazy to dry her hair, she pulled it back in a ponytail and then returned to the living room. Finn was zoned out on the couch and Colin was watching some program Rory had never seen before. She poured herself a cup of coffee, then joined them in the den.

"What did Logan say when he called you?"

Colin glanced at her, then turned off the television, "That you seemed extrememly upset when he was leaving."

"That doesn't explain--"

"And it took him until he was on his way to figure out why, love," Finn explained, his eyes still closed.

Rory was silent.

"It's Jess right?" Colin asked.

She nodded.

"So he called us because he was worried about you."

Rory bit her lower lip and turned her eyes to the ceiling. God, Logan never failed to amaze her. He was always able to figure out what she was thinking, and it seemed like he was always able to find a solution. He knew she was fighting with her mother, so he sent his two best friends to come keep her company. She wished she could get ahold of him so she could tell him she was sorry, and that she loved him.

"Do you guys need anything?" Rory asked.

"Coffee would be great," Colin replied.

"Beer?" Finn asked.

"Finn! It's 11:45 in the morning!"

"Point, please?"

"You can wait until a little bit later," Rory laughed, walking into the kitchen.

She dialed Logan's number again on her way, growing frustrated when she was again directed to his voicemail. She poured Colin his coffee, then returned to the den.

"So, since he's the reason we're here, tell us about Jess." Colin said.

Rory paused, "What would you like to know?"

"Everything, love," Finn replied.

"Well, we dated when I was in high school. Back then, I thought I could've loved him, but now I know better. Anyway, he broke up me and my boyfriend and that's how we started dating--"

"He seems to be good at that," Colin interrupted.

"Yeah, he is."

"Sorry, continue," Colin apologized.

"We dated for awhile, and then he disappeared on me. He called me a few times, but he never talked when he did. And that was the end of me and Jess."

"Until..." Finn implied.

"Until he came and saw me at Yale."

"And you kissed."

Rory grimaced, "Yes."

"And now he's in New York?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, him and his friends opened up a bookstore here. He cornered me and Logan on the street the other day."

Finn grinned, "And Huntz slugged him, right?"

"Yeah."

"And Jess? He's still in loved with you?" Colin asked.

Rory sighed, "Yeah...he is."

"God Gilmore, you're life could be a soap opera," Colin commented.

Rory laughed, "I know."

Her cellphone interrupted them and she grinned when 'Logan' flashed on the screen.

"I have to take this. I'll be right back," she told her guests.

"Tell Logan we said hi, love." Finn said as she walked back to the kitchen.

"How did you--"

"Your eyes lit up," Colin explained.

Rory smiled and entered the kitchen before opening her phone.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" Logan greeted, almost frantic, "I saw you called twice."

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you."

He exhaled, "It's okay, Ace."

"I just wanted to thank you for sending Colin and Finn," Rory continued.

"I figured you could use the company."

"You were right."

"I'm sorry for not realizing why you were so upset. I should be there with you, Ace. I know you're scared."

"It's okay, Logan. You're taking care of me, even if you're not here."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she paused, "I shouldn't have yelled like that, either."

"Well, the trips are taking a toll on us both."

Rory sighed, "That they are."

"I'll try and talk to my dad while I'm here, but we both know how that can go," Logan told her.

"That's for sure. Where are you anyway?"

"Cincinati."

"Bring me back a t-shirt!"

"Why?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, just sounds fun."

Logan laughed, "Alright Ace, I'll bring you back a t-shirt."

"Yay."

"I have to go, Daddy calls."

"Okay, call me later," Rory replied, disappointed.

"You got it," he paused, "I _love_ you."

"I love you, too. And I miss you."

Logan sighed, "I miss you too, Ace, _a lot_."

Rory closed her phone and leaned against the counter, a soft ache filling her heart. She needed to find a job. Maybe if she had something to do, it would be eaiser letting him go all of the time. Though she knew that was doubtful, Logan was a part of her now and not being with him was like tearing some of her apart. And she could hear in his solemn voice that he felt the same way.

Her thoughts turned to their recently strained relationship. When they had gotten engaged, it felt like everyone was against them, and now suddenly that feeling was back. Her mother wanted her to consider Jess's feelings and not worry about the effect on her and Logan's relationship. His father sent Logan on so many business trips he practically lived in a hotel. And Jess was determined to track them down and tear them apart.

She closed her phone and walked back into the den, where both Finn and Colin had both fallen asleep. Watching them, she couldn't help but smile. Here were two men she had just met in college who had flown the whole way to New York just to sit with her. Here were two men who she had never felt more close to, two men who had become a couple of her best friends. She cared about them and they cared about her. Their relationship together had only grown since their first meeting. They were unique, and they were special.

Her cellphone rang suddenly and she hurried back into the kitchen before it would wake her sleeping friends. She rolled her eyes as she glanced at the caller id, which spelled out her mother.

"Hello?" she answered.

"We need to talk."

"I think we talked enough," Rory replied coldly.

"Rory, I just wanted you to consider Jess's feelings. I wasn't taking his side."

"Really? Because that's what it felt like. And why should I consider his feelings? He's not considering mine."

"He loves you, Rory, _deeply_ loves you."

"If he loved me _so_ much he wouldn't have run out on me."

"He was young and stupid then."

"And only one of those two things have changed," Rory shot back.

"Rory--"

"I'm done with this conversation. Goodbye, mom."

"Come on--"

Rory interrupted Lorelai's sentence by snapping her phone closed sharply.

"Do you want to go get some lunch?" Colin asked, poking his head into the kichen.

"Sure, that sounds good. Just let me grab my coat."

"Was that your mom?" Colin inquired.

"Yeah."

"You two fighting again?"

"She seems to like Jess more than me at the moment," Rory explained, slipping on her jacket.

"How could anyone be more likable than you, Reporter Girl?" Finn asked, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

Rory laughed, "Thanks Finn."

"Down boy or Logan isn't going to ask us up here anymore," Colin joked, pointing at Finn's arm.

"Relax Colin, we're strictly friends."

"Or at least that's what we'll tell Logan," Rory teased suggestively.

"God, what happened to the innocent Rory we met at Yale?" Colin asked.

"She grew up," Rory replied, walking out the door.

Finn nodded, "That she did."

"Stop looking at my butt, Finn!" Rory called over her shoulder.


	17. Can't Take The Distance

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! If I haven't mentioned how much I love you guys lately, I apologize. But anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Leave me a review!**

Logan collasped on the hotel bed in a state of total exhaustion. He wasn't exactly sure how his father worked like this for all these years, but he was positive there was something more than willpower involved. Sighing, he mustered up all his energy to pull off his shoes and then fell back against the pillows again. He noted briefly how uncomfortable the bed was, then decided he was too tired to care.

Rory was already sound asleep by now, so he decided not to call and wake her. She had called him later that day to let him know she was okay, and that things were going well with Colin and Finn. He still felt guilty about leaving though, and especially about not realizing why she was so upset. He had left when she had really needed him. Not that he had much, if any, say in the matter, but it still tugged at his heart.

Slowly, he rolled down the covers and crawled underneath, not really caring that he still had his clothes on. He didn't have the energy to change. He flipped on the television and stared at the screen blankly. The whole television watching thing didn't have the same effect without Rory there to make witty comments in his ear.

Glancing around, he realized that he hated hotels, really and truly _hated_ hotels. He had come to associate them with being away from his wife, and being near his father. Neither one of those things were high on his list of favorite activities. _Home_, that's where he wanted to be. Home with Rory. Home laying in bed with her late into the night, home walking in with coffee in the afternoon, home complaining about the movies she picked out.

He wondered if the business trips would ever die down, or if this was how it was going to be for as long as he was working: her at home, scared and lonely and him away, exhausted and longing for her. For as many times as his father had made him angry, he was pretty sure he had never hated Mitchum more. He seemed to get joy out of making Logan miserable, which wasn't surprising, but it hurt nevertheless.

A knock at the door disturbed his sleepy state and he groaned.

"Who is it?"

"Your father."

"Wonderful," Logan muttered under his breath.

"I'm coming in."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Oh please, would you?"

"I don't need your sarcasm, Logan," Mitchum said as he slipped in his extra key and entered.

"I don't _need_ a lot of things," Logan retorted.

"Logan..." Mitchum warned.

"What do you want?"

"We're going to need to stay a few more days."

"What? No."

"You really don't have a choice."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Logan grumbled.

"What?"

"I never have a choice in anything. God, why not just book me a permanent room in every hotel in the country?"

"Would you like me to?" Mitchum asked.

"I never see my wife anymore, do you know that? She's at home, _alone_, in New York City."

"Well, that's not my problem," Mitchum replied.

"Maybe you should make it your problem."

"No, I don't think I should."

"Is there like a hole where your heart is supposed to be?" Logan asked angrily.

Mitchum rolled his eyes, "You're not getting out of this."

"Dad, _please_. Just let me go home to Rory," Logan said quietly.

"Logan, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"I need you here."

"_She_ needs me at home," Logan replied.

"What is more important: your job or your personal life?"

Logan paused, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No," Mitchum turned back towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"How much longer?"

"What?"

"Are we going to be here? How much longer?"

"I'm not sure."

"How much longer?"

"Logan, I just said--"

"No. How much longer are you going to drag me around the country?"

Mitchum paused at the doorway, "As long as I want."

And with those words, he was gone, leaving Logan feeling fired up, yet dejected at the same time. He was pretty sure Mitchum Huntzberger was the only person who could bring up those emotions simultaneously. So, more time away from Rory. Surprise, surprise. Logan was starting to worry that if this didn't stop, his dad was finally going to get what he wanted. More importantly, he was starting to worry that Rory would be in danger at home without him.

Colin and Finn couldn't be there all of the time, and with Rory and Lorelai fighting, there were very few options for company. Lane was busy with her husband and Paris was busy with medical school. He didn't want Rory have to be scared. He hated that Jess was back in their lives, hated that one man had the ability to cause so much destruction.

His phone rang and reached for it, surprised when the caller id flashed 'Ace'.

"Hey, I thought you'd be asleep already," he greeted.

"I was, but I woke up and I figured you'd still be awake."

"You figured correctly."

"You sound tired."

"Yeah well, you know Mitchum."

"Unfortunately," Rory replied.

He smiled, "For both of us, Ace."

"So how was your day? Do anything exciting?"

"Let's see," he paused, "No."

"Oh."

He smirked, "Don't sound so sad. I'm fine, I promise. How was spending the day with Colin and Finn?"

"Good," she laughed, "They know how to have a good time, that's for sure."

"That they do, Ace."

"Finn got drunk and passed out on the floor and Colin's on the couch."

"Ahh, so Finn's in his natural state."

She laughed. God, he loved that sound.

"So I have some bad news," he said.

"Oh, no."

"My dad was just here--"

"Oh, no," she repeated.

"And I have to stay a few more days."

She was silent.

"I'm sorry, Ace."

Still silence.

"I want to home with you more than anything."

No reply.

He sighed, "Are you going to talk?"

"I hate this, Logan," she half groaned.

"Me too, but we're going to have to make the best of it."

"How? How can we possibly make the best of this?"

"Well, on my end, the hotel has a fridge packed with food and on your end you get free t-shirts and time with Colin and Finn."

A small laugh escaped her, "I'd rather spend my time with you."

"Hey, get me a really big suitcase and you can come along. Mitchum will never know."

"As long as there's coffee in the suitcase I'm good."

"I'm sure we can arrange that," Logan laughed.

Their light banter fell into silence as thoughts consumed them both.

"I miss you," Rory said suddenly.

"Right back at ya, Ace."

She yawned and a small smile played at his lips.

"You should go back to bed. Colin and Finn are at your service for as long as I'm away, so no worries."

"Thanks, Logan. Hurry home."

"I'll try. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He closed his phone and relaxed into the bed, missing her voice almost as soon as it was gone. He couldn't wait to get home to her again. Although, he knew Mitchum would be calling with another trip not long after he arrived. It was getting to the point where Logan felt weird when he _wasn't_ on an plane.

Another knock at the door caused Logan to burry his face into the pillows.

"Who is it?" he called, his voice muffled.

"Visitor!" a female voice announced.

Logan pulled his head out of the pillows, "Honor?"

"In the flesh! Let me in, would you?"

Logan pulled himself out of bed and opened the door to reveal his bouncy, blonde sister. She reached out and hugged him.

"What are you doing here," Logan asked with a smile.

They walked back into the hotel room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I was talking to mom and she mentioned you were here on business. I was bored, so I thought I'd come see the city...and_ you_, of course."

"Well, I'm glad you came. Dad isn't exactly the best company."

Honor raised her eyebrows, "Really? Can't imagine why not."

Logan grinned, "So how are you? How's Josh?"

"I'm good. Josh is good. Everybody's good on this end. How are you?"

"Busy," Logan paused, "And away from Rory way too much."

"Yeah well, dad's a jackass, what can I say?"

"That about covered it."

Honor laughed, "I guess so. How's Rory handling all the business trips?"

"She's okay, I guess. She's kind of scared right now."

"Why?" Honor inquired.

"Jess moved to New York, and he caught up with us on the street the other day."

"Ex-boyfriend Jess?" Honor choked out.

"Yeah, _that _Jess."

"Did he threaten her?"

"Not exactly, but she's still scared. He was...I don't know, crazy looking."

"I understand. Hey, can I crash in here for the night? That couch looks really comfortable."

"Go for it. I'm waking up really early though."

Honor rose, "I never wake up to alarms."

"Lucky," Logan replied.

"Good night Logan, we'll take more in the morning."

"'Night Honor," he paused, "And Honor?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem, Logan."

He reached out and turned out the light. As soon as darkness enveloped the room, he felt his eyes grow heavy. But as he stared at the ceiling, he couldn't get his mind of Rory. And as he heard his phone go off with a text message, he knew that miles away she was thinking about him. Grabbing it, he flipped it open to reveal a text message reading 'I miss you and love you. Good night.' He smirked and texted his wife back, before placing the phone on the nightstand and rolling over.

"Was that Rory?" Honor called softly.

"Mhmm."

"Does she love you?" Honor drawled.

"Mhmm."

"Aww, how cute," she teased.

"_Good night_, Honor."

"'Night."


	18. Closer To You

"Ace?" Logan called, dropping his suitcase in the doorway of their apartment, "You here?"

Suddenly, his wife bounded into the room, her face absolutely glowing.

"Hey!" she greeted, running towards him.

He wrapped his arms around her and planted a passionate kips on her lips. When they pulled apart, she bounced from foot to foot in excitement and Logan smirked.

"What?"

"I have news."

"News?"

She laughed, "Good news."

"Really? Can't tell."

She laughed again and he could tell she was really happy, happier than she'd been in a long time. He slipped is arm around her waist and guided her to the couch. Once they were seated, he turned towards her and motioned with his hand.

"Let's here the good news."

"I got a job!"

Logan's face broke into a grin and he pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her forehead gently.

"That's great, Ace!"

"Now, it's not very big, just a small paper," she quickly explained.

"It's still fantastic."

She bit her lower lips happily, "I'm so excited."

"I can tell," he chucked, "Come here."

She moved towards him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Ace," he murmered.

"Thank you."

Tilting up her chin, she kissed him gently on the lips, then turned towards the hallway.

"Okay boys, you can come out now."

Logan laughed as Colin and Finn came walking down the hallway, grins plastered on their faces.

"You happy for your girl, Huntz?" Colin asked, taking a seat on the other couch.

"You bet."

"We took _very_ good care of her, mate," Finn ensured him.

Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Not _that_ good," Rory laughed.

"We're thinking about just moving in."

Logan sent Rory a sideways glance, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh yeah, because you have to--"

"So _anyway_," Logan said, changing the subject, "What do you say we all go out to eat tonight to celebrate? Some place nice."

"Fancy dining? I'm in," Finn replied.

"Only if you promise--"

"That was only one time, Logan!"

Rory laughed, "Do I want to know?"

"No," all three boys replied at the same time.

Logan glanced at his watch, "I'm starving."

"Me too," Rory agreed, "Just let me go get ready."

Logan glanced at her khanki pants and flowing, red shirt.

"Aren't you dressed?"

She smirked, "Dressed _better_."

"Oh, of course," Logan teased, rolling his eyes playfully.

She grinned and waltzed off to the bedroom with Logan following her with his eyes the whole way there.

"So, you guys took good care of her, right?"

Colin nodded, "The best."

"And no trouble with Jess?"

"We saw him once on the street, but from a distance."

Logan clenched his jaw, "He didn't see her though?"

"We promise," Finn replied.

"Good."

Logan leaned back against the couch. He was happy to home with his wife and his friends. He missed her, and he missed them. These people were his real family, along with Honor, and he hardly saw any of them anymore. In fact, the family he saw the most of was the one of the people he tried the hardest to avoid. Go figure.

He was thrilled that Rory had found herself a job. She worked harder than anyone he knew. She deserved it. And working would make her happy, it would take her mind of things when he wasn't there. Who knows, maybe she would make some new friends who could keep her company.

"So how was Cincinati?" Colin inquired.

"Wouldn't know. I spent most of my time in an office or a hotel."

"Ahh. The wonderful world of Mitchum Huntzberger," Colin replied dryly.

"Exactly."

"You didn't go out at all?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"Can't say that I did."

"Good God, how do your survive?"

"All our bloodstreams don't rely on alcohol, Finn," Logan said with a smirk.

Suddenly, Rory emerged from the hallway and one glance at her made Logan's heart pound. She was wearing a gorgeous, bright blue chiffon cocktail dress that made her eyes reach out and grab him. The flirty fabric danced just above her knees and tied in a halter top around her neck. The final touch was a satin band that tied it off in an empire waist. Her hair was down, but her bangs were tucked away from her face and she had pulled some away from her eyes in a cute, half ponytail.

"Wow," Logan breathed, "You look amazing."

He stood up from the couch and walked over to his wife. Reaching out, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips seemed to shoot sparks as soon as they met, and he tugged her closer, allowing his lips to carress her's in a passionate message. When they pulled apart, Rory's cheeks were slightly flushed and cat calls were coming from the den.

"My turn!" Finn yelled.

Rory laughed, "Sorry Finn, I'm one guy kind of girl."

Finn pouted playfully, "That's not what you were saying last night, love."

Logan raised his eyebrows and sent Rory a glance.

She smiled and took his hand, "Now Finn, you know Logan wasn't supposed to know about that."

Logan laughed and kissed Rory gently on the cheek, before helping her in to her coat and leading the group out the door. They decided to walk and soon arrived at one of Logan's favorite restauraunts, one he had been meaning to take Rory to. The host recognized him immediatly and led the four to a quiet table in the back.

"Will this do, Mr. Huntzberger?"

Logan winked at Rory, "Yes, this will be fine."

"Good. Your server will be right with you."

Logan nodded as the host disappeared.

"Geez mate, I'm surprised he didn't offer to polish your shoes."

"It's a shame he didn't, they could use a good shine."

"Hah hah," Colin replied.

Several minutes later, they ordered their food and relaxed in the booth to wait. Logan gently twirled Rory's hair around his fingers, causing her to send him an adorable sideways smile that caused his heart to melt.

"Honor came to visit me in Cincinati," Logan said.

"Really?" Rory asked with a grin.

"Yeah, she surprised me."

"Didn't want to spend all your time with Mitchum?" Finn asked.

"Not quite."

"Really? He seems like quite the party animal to me."

"Only if you ever get him drunk, Finn," Colin replied.

"I swear if it's the last thing I do, I _will_ get that man drunk."

"Make sure I'm there," Rory commented.

"And me," Logan repeated.

"And me," Colin finished.

"We'll throw him a party!" Finn announced.

"A 'Congratulations-You're The Biggest Asshole Ever' party," Colin added.

Logan laughed, "Make sure you get a huge banner that says that."

"And a cake," Rory said.

"With alcohol in it!" Finn revised.

"Not _everything _has to have alcohol in it," Colin said.

"What good is it then?"

Logan laughed and made brief eye contact with his wife. She smiled and winked at him as he grabbed her hand under the table. Soon after, the waiter brought their food and they all dug in eagerly.

"Good!" Rory announced.

"Mhmm," Colin agreed.

"Well, I think we can all agree I picked a good place," Logan said, smiling.

"Don't be so modest," Rory replied sarcastically.

"I'm hurt, Ace," Logan replied, placing a hand over his heart.

"You'll get over it," Finn replied.

They spent the next hour eating slowly and talking about anything that came to mind. Afterwards, Logan payed the bill and they walked back outside onto the city street.

"We're going to head down to a few clubs or something. You guys in?" Colin asked.

Logan glanced at Rory, "Nah, I think we'll head back."

Finn raised his eyebrows, "Have fun kiddies."

"_Bye _Finn," Logan replied, rolling his eyes.

The two men disappeared down the street and Logan slung his arm around Rory's waist, enjoying the way she fit perfectly into it. She rested her head on his shoulder as they strolled quietly, simply enjoying being together.

"When's your next trip?" Rory asked suddenly.

Logan sighed, "Whenever daddy dearest decides my next trip is."

"Oh."

"Hopefully not for awhile," Logan added.

"Hopefully."

"So Colin and Finn said you saw Jess while I was gone?"

Rory nodded, "He was too far away to see me though."

"That's what they said, I just wanted to make sure."

"Don't worry," Roryreassured him,"My men are taking good care of me."

Logan smirked, "Your _men_?"

She laughed, "You know what I mean."

They reached their apartment building and took the elevator up to their floor. Once inside, Logan led his dazzling wife over to the couch and sat down. She curled up next to him, gently running her fingertips over his thigh.

"I missed you," she said quietly.

"I missed you, too."

He rested his chin on top her head and took her hand in his.

"You know what?" she said.

"Hmm?"

"I think it's time to go visit my favorite room in the house."

"Oh?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Mhmm."

Logan got up from the couch and pulled her beside him. His arm around her shoulder, they made their way back to the master bedroom.

"Hey Ace?" Logan said as they pulled the door open.

"Yes?"

"You could get a little better at your subtle hints."

Rory grinned, "Who said it was supposed to be subtle?"


	19. Knew You Were The One

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock. This chapter is going to be some good Logan and Rory fluff for all you Rogan lovers. I hope you enjoy it. Read and please leave me a review!**

Over a week later, Rory rolled over to find the bed empty. Confused, she pealed her eyes open and stared at the space where her husband was supposed to be. She focused her eyes on his pillow and noticed an envelope perched there. A smile suddenly took over her face as she remembered what that day was: their one year anniversary.

She reached out and grabbed the envelope. Just like when he had proposed, the name 'Ace' was printed boldly on the front. She slipped open the envelope and began reading, grinning the entire time.

_Good Morning Ace,_

_Happy Anniversary. I love you. I think you remember how the whole_

_notecard thing works, so I don't have to explain. Although this one isn't_

_quite as complicated. Get dressed and come out into the den._

_Love,_

_Logan_

Just like over a year earlier, she traced her fingers over the words 'I love you' as a fluttering filled her heart. She knew that she would never get over hearing those words from him. Because coming from him they were more than just three words, they were a promise. A promise that he would love and protect her forever, a promise that he would never let her go.

She pulled herself out of bed and quickly got changed. She slipped on a jeans skirt and one of her favorite shirts. It was a pale blue color and slid off the shoulder, the sleeves coming a quarter down her arms. She brushed her teeth, pulled her hair back away from her face, and put on some make-up before making her way of the bedroom towards the den.

As soon as she could see inside the living room, her heart began pounding in nervous excitement. The entire floor was decortated with rose petals and breakfast was prepared on the coffee table under candlelight. Soft music played in the backround and the lights were gently dimmed. On one of the couches sat two beautifully wrapped presents and a single, long stemmed white rose.

Making her way down the stairs, she glanced around for her husband. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind her and his arms wrapped themselves around her waist. He softly kissed her right behind the ear and his gentle touch sent chills up and down her spine. Turning around, she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. His lips carressed her's in a magical moment as both remembered the wonderful, yet straining year they had been through.

"Hi Ace," Logan whispered hoarsely when they parted.

"Hi," she replied with a smile.

He took her hand and let her to the couch, where they took a seat across from the breakfasts Logan had prepared. On her trey were chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and an extra large cup of coffee. On his were two bagels, cereal, and a slightly smaller mug.

Rory couldn't stop her eyes from taking in the entire room as she ate. It was amazing, _he_ was amazing. As the soft music filled her ears, a feeling of complete contentment washed over her. This was perfect. This was better than she could have ever imagined her life turning out. Even with all the hard times and the seperations, she wouldn't trade in her life for anyone else's. She was married to the man she loved, and he was completely devoted to her. She couldn't ask for more.

"Do you like this?" Logan asked, his voice hopeful.

"I love it. Logan, this is amazing."

He smiled and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, "Good. I'm glad. There's more coming later."

"More?" Rory asked happily, "This is more than enough already."

Logan grinned, "Lots more," he motioned to her food, "Eat up."

After they finished their meals, Logan made his way over to the other couch and scooped up the two presents. He presented them to Rory gracefully and she ran her hands lightly over the paper before starting to peal it off. From inside the first box she pulled a floral lace dress in a deep gold color. It was absolutely stunning and Rory's eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow," she breathed, "Logan, this is amazing."

"And you'll look even more amazing in it tonight," he replied, smiling.

She gently placed it back in the box and reached for the slightly smaller one. After unwrapping it, she found strappy, shiny gold heels and a lacey matching purse. She smiled and ran her fingers lightly over the fabric.

"You have an eye for accessories," she paused, "And dresses."

"I told you that already," he smirked.

"I know. I just figured I'd remind you."

"I love you, Ace," he said gently, pulling her against his chest.

She leaned into him, enjoying his light scent and the way his fingers gently massaged her neck.

"I love you, too."

"I have to go take care of some things to prepare for tonight. We'll be leaving at 6:30, okay?"

She smiled, "Sounds good."

"I'll be back before then," he assured her as he rose.

"Okay."

He gave her a quick kiss before disappearing out of the apartment door. They had both managed to get off work that day in one way or another, so they were free to spend their time however they pleased.

Rory's cellphone rang almost as soon as he was out of the door. Glancing at the screen, she considered not picking up, then decided it was time to mend things with her mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid," Lorelai said hopefully, "Happy Anniversary."

"You remembered," Rory said, surprised.

"Of course I remembered!"

"Well, mom, I wouldn't have been surprised if--"

"I know, I'm sorry," Lorelai paused, "I'm sorry for making it seem like I was taking Jess's side. I really wasn't, Rory. I don't agree with how he is handling the situtation and I know he needs to move on, I really do. I just wanted you to understand why he is acting the way he is. I wanted you to know that he loves you the way you love Logan."

Rory sighed, "I know he does, mom. But there is nothing I can do about that. He came to my wedding, he cornered me on the street. I'm past being nice to him."

"I understand," Lorelai said reluctantly.

"Good."

"So are we okay now?"

Rory paused, "Always, mom."

"So how is your anniversary so far?" Loreali asked, changing the subject.

"Amazing," Rory replied dreamily, "He made me breakfast and put rose petals all over the floor. He put on music and dimmed the lights. And the candles! There were candles. And he got me this beautiful dress, I know you'll want to borrow it. And he got shoes and a purse to match. Not only that but he said that is just the beginning. And I'm rambling. And I'm sorry."

Lorelai laughed, "You sound happy."

"I am, mom."

"And everything he did sounds incredible. You got lucky with that one," Lorelai said, her voice full of genuine happiness.

"I know," Rory paused, "Oh, I forget to tell you! I got a job!"

"Really? Rory, that's fantastic! When do you start?"

"I did already and I love it. It's at a small newspaper here in the city, a good starter job."

"I'm proud of you, sweets."

"Thanks," Rory smiled, "Well, I'm going to go get some work done. I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye hun."

"Bye mom."

Rory closed her phone, a smile playing at her lips. Everything seemed to be falling perfectly in to place. Logan had been home for awhile without interruption, her mother and her seemed to be back on good terms, and to top it all of her job was going smoothly.

She walked back into the bedroom and pulled out her laptop and began typing. She had some articles and things to work on before Logan got back tonight, so she decided to start right away.

But before she knew it, the clock on the wall said 5:00 and she closed up her laptop. Walking to the bathroom, she showered quickly and dried her hair before returning to the bedroom and pulling on sweats. She had her dress ready to put on after she was ready otherwise. She went to the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair so it felt smooth, then she piled it up on top of her head in a classy style and pinned it in place. Just like the night of their engagement, she let some stray tendrils frame her face. Next, she brushed on some makeup and the same gold eyeshadow she used before. Once her face and hair were done, it was a little after 6:00 and she heard the door open and close.

"Ace?" Logan voice called.

"I'm getting ready."

"Okay," he replied.

She walked over to the bed and swapped her t-shirt and sweatpants for the dazzling, gold dress. Once it was on, she slipped on the shoes and grabbed her purse. Glancing in the mirror, she took in her entire appearance with a satisfied gaze. The dress fit her in all the right places and her blue eyes popped out against the light eyeshadow. Her hair softly framed her face and she couldn't help but smile. This was exactly how she wanted to look on the night of her first anniversary.

As soon as she walked out into the den, Logan stood and stared at her as a smile consumed his face.

"You look incredible," he complimented, walking over and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?"

"More than ready."

Rory grabbed her coat and Logan rested his arm around her shoulders as they made their way down to the city streets.

"So where are we going?"

Logan smirked, "That's a surprise, Ace."

"Logan--" she groaned.

"I know," he interrupted, "You hate waiting for surprises, but you'll like this one."

Rory smiled, "I always like your surprises."

"So what are you complaining about?"

"The waiting," Rory replied.

"If you didn't have to wait it would be impossible for me to surprise you."

"Not if you didn't tell me it was a surprise."

Logan paused, "Then don't ask where we're going."

Rory laughed and leaned into her husband's shoulder, allowing herself to get lost in way his strong arm tucked her into his frame.

She remembered everything about their time together since the engagement. His proposal was the first thing that came to mind. She remembered walking into the door of the apartment and finding the notecard on the counter, remembered pulling the dress out of the drawer and thinking ahout the clues as Frank drove her to the restauraunt. She recalled the rose petals and the coffee cart, and then finally seeing him appear. The words that he had spoken to her when he had proposed were forever ringing in her head. He had made her the happiest woman in the world that day.

Laughing to herself, she recalled the day she had begged him to go barefoot with her when they were wed on the beach. Picking out her dress had been more simple than she ever could have imagined. She had found the perfect one almost instantly. And then, like a knife in the heart, she recalled Lorelai telling her that Logan had changed her for the worse. The cold, hard words had attacked her very spirit and left her feeling confused and unsure.

Remembering the night of the kiss with Jess made her feel nauseus. To this day, she still wasn't sure exactly what had possessed her. All she knew was that her mother's words were running through her head the entire time. With a deep feeling of guilt, she remembered exactly what Logan's face had looked like when she found them. He had looked so hurt, like a hollow shell of his former self.

She didn't remember much else about that night except crying on the floor of their apartment. The days of their seperation were like a blur of tears, regret, and guilt all mixed into one broken girl. The time when they were apart almost seemed like they were made in a black and white movie. It was like he had grown so much apart of her that she was half of herself without him.

Her mother's accident. God, she had been so scared. And he had been there for her, he had taken care of her, even after everything she had put him through. He drove her to the hospital, offered encouraging words, and then sat there until the doctor came. It was after he left the hospital that day when what was left of her heart truly broke into a million pieces. It was then that she realized what she had really lost.

She went to him after that to return his jacket, and he had told her he wanted nothing but success and happiness for her. She didn't tell him then, but she knew deep down that to be successful and happy, all she needed was him. But at that point in time, she had thought he was going to Texas, so she left without so much as an 'I love you'.

And then finally, a smile pulling at her lips, she remembered opening the door and finding him leaning against the doorframe. The smirk she had grown to absolutely adore had been evident on his face. A simple greeeting left his lips before he pulled her into a kiss that made her knees weak just thinking about it.

After that came the wedding, the happiest day of her life, even though Mitchum had attempted to ruin it by saying Logan would have to go to Texas a month afterwards. But Mitchum called Logan that day to inform him that he would be going to New York instead, and the rest was history.

Their first year of marriage had been tough, with Rory being in New Haven and Logan miles and miles away. But now, looking at him, she realized that they had made it, _really_ made it. The business trips, Jess, his father - none of that meant anything anymore. The only thing that mattered was that they had each other and they were happy. After everything they'd been through, they deserved to be happy.

"What are you thinking about, Ace?" Logan asked as they came to a stop on the street.

"You, me, us - everything we've been through."

Logan smiled, "Through everything, I always knew you were the one."

Rory returned his smile, "Right back at you."

Logan pulled her into a hug and she leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat through his shirt.

"Are we here?" she askes softly.

"We're here."

He opened the door next to them to reveal a gorgeous restauraunt. As soon as the hostess saw them, she grabbed two menus and lead them to a spacious booth for two in the back. It was almost like they had the place to themselves.

"Wow," Rory said under her breath.

"Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous!"

"Good," Logan smiled.

They looked over their menus until the waiter came, then they ordered and settled in to wait for their food.

"So where were you all day?" Rory asked, cruous.

Logan smiled, "That will all come in time, in fact..."

Rory shook her head in wonder as a waiter brought over a bottle of champagne and a beautiful bouquet of white roses, with one red one in the middle.

"One red for one year of marriage," Logan explained as Rory ran her fingers over the vase.

"They're beautiful," she paused, "I have some things for you, too."

Reaching into her purse she produced three wrapped boxes and placed them infront of her husband. They weren't as extravagant as everything she had put together, but she hoped he would like them anyway.

Logan pulled off the wrapping paper of the first box and stared at his first present with a smile. It was a frame picture of the two of them in the doorway of their apartment. Rory had her arms wrapped around his waist and his were tucked around her frame, pulling her into him. They both wore smiles that could light up a room.

"For your office," Rory explained.

"Thanks, Ace," Logan said with a loving smirk.

The next two presents were a CD she had made for him with all of his favorite songs and box of liquor filled chocolates.

"Thank you, I love it all," he paused, "Except I might have to fight Finn off for the chocolates."

Rory laughed, "I'd hide them when he comes over."

"Will do."

Suddenly, the song they had danced their first dance as a married couple came over the speakers and Logan sent Rory a soft smile.

"May I have this dance?"

Rory nodded as happy tears glistened in her eyes.

Logan held out her hand and pulled her to her feet, then he led her away from the table into a small clearing. The few other people in their section of the restauraunt turned to watch as the couple danced in each other's arms. Rory was instantly transported back to the way she had felt during their first dance: like they were the only two people in the world. She was never happier than when he was holding her close. She felt safe and complete, lovingly tucked away from the rest of the world. She gazed into his chocolate brown eyes as they stared deeply back at her and she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Sadly, the song had to come to a close and they returned to their table to the soft clapping from their fellow diners.

"I take it back," Rory said.

"What?"

She smiled, "What I said about surprises. They are well worth the wait."

"That's what I like to hear," Logan smirked.

Their food arrived for a few minutes later and they ate it quickly. When the waiter went to get dessert, Logan produced a small box from his pocket. He placed it on the table and slid it across to Rory. She stared at it for a few seconds, before picking it up and tearing off the wrapping paper. When she lifted the lid of the box, her hand few to her mouth in amazement. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet frosted with diamonds. Engraved in it were the words, 'I love you' and a tiny heart.

"We'll add a heart for every year of marriage," Logan explained.

"Oh my God, you are the perfect man," Rory said with a smile.

Logan laughed, "I was waiting for you to realize that."

Rory rolled her eyes, "I take it back."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't," he insisted.

"And why not?"

He nodded his head to the left and Rory turned. Two waiters were bringing back their desert. On the table, they placed two plates of cheesecake and two giant cups of a steaming liquid. Rory peared into the cup as they vanished and smiled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"One of the best coffees in the world," he paused, "Still want to take it back?"

"Shut up," Rory replied playfully.

Logan laughed, "Didn't think so."

After dinner, they walked back out into the street and Logan began leading her towards their next destination. They reached a building Rory didn't recognize and Logan guided her inside. It was dark in the room they entered and Logan made no move to turn on a light.

"You know, we have a master--"

Logan interrupted her with a short laugh, "That's not what this is for."

He flicked something off to the side of him and suddenly a projector lit up a giant screen in front of them. A large, leather couch was sitting infront of it and they walked over and sat down. Rory watched, stunned, as Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory began to play.

"You hate this movie," Rory commented, snuggling up next to him.

His arms wrapped around her waist, "But you love it."

He kissed her softly on top of the head and lovingly ran his thumb over the back of hand.

"You really are the perfect man," she murmered.


	20. On The Road Again

The phone call came in the morning, while Rory was still hovering somewhere between sleep and awake. It was the day after their anniversary, and she could feel Logan's arm leave it's place around her to answer the phone.

"Who is it?" she grumbled.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered.

She felt his weight leave the bed and she tried to fall back to sleep, but she couldn't help but overhear the angry conversation raging in the other room. She could only hear Logan's side of it, but by the tone of his voice she knew Mitchum was on the other end of the phone.

"What the hell?" Logan yelled.

"Why today? Of all days, why today?"

"What do you mean I'm lucky? I wasn't going anywhere yesterday, no matter what."

"How long?"

She felt like she was being kicked in the stomach with every bitter sentence Logan spat. When she heard the phone slam, she listened as his footsteps walked into the room. Opening her eyes, she watched him pull out a suitcase and begin stuffing clothes into it.

"Logan?" she murmered.

"Go back to sleep, Ace."

"Where are you going?"

He sighed, "Atlanta."

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

Rory remained silent as he continued packing. Her heart was slowly falling from her chest down to her feet. Not again. Not after the wonderful day they had spent together, not the day after their anniversary. Not now.

Logan clipped his suitcase shut and began walking out of the room.

"Call your mom," he said in the doorway, "Get her to come up here for awhile. I'll send the plane, it's the least my dad can do."

"You don't have to do that," she said quietly.

"Yeah, I do."

With that, he was gone and she heard the sound of the shower start in the bathroom. She made herself get out of bed and pull on sweatpants and one of Logan's old sweatshirts. She walked out into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, thoughts racing through her mind as it began dripping hot liquid.

Why couldn't he just say no? Why couldn't he just stay_ here _with her? Without him, the bed seemed empty and cold, the same way the bed in New Haven had been for all those months. She didn't like the way she felt when he wasn't there, she was broken, like part of her was wherever he was flying to.

She poured to cups of coffee and sipped her's slowly. She dialed her mother's number as she waited for him to finish his shower and get dressed.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Hey mom."

"Rory? Why are you calling so early?"

"Sorry. I was just wondering if you wanted to come up for a visit."

"Now?"

"Not _now_, but today. Soon. Logan's going to send the plane down."

"Plane, huh?" Lorelai asked, suddenly sounding much more awake.

"Yeah. He's going away on business and he thought I might like your company."

"Was he right?"

"Mhmm."

"Well then, I guess I'm in."

"Okay. How does 1:30 sound for you to be at the airport?"

"Sounds good, kid."

Rory smiled, "Okay, I'll see you later then. Go back to bed."

"Huh. Yeah, right."

"Try."

"Okay, I'll _try_ to drag myself back to the comfy, warm bed and _try_ to return to the state of complete, deep sleep that you can only get about once a year."

"Close your eyes, hit the pillow."

"Okay!" Lorelai said brightly.

"Bye mom."

"See ya."

Rory closed her phone just as Logan walked into the kitchen.

"Can the plane pick her up at 1:30?"

"You got it."

She handed him his steaming mug and he gratefully took a sip.

"Thanks, Ace," he murmered, kissing her gently, "And good morning by the way."

"Oh yes, it's fantastic," Rory said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are, it's just--"

"It's just what?"

Rory paused, "Why can't you just say no?"

"Because I'd get fired..."

"So, you get another job," she offered.

"And then he'll make your life a living hell."

"I already have a job," Rory explained, her voice growing louder, "And they aren't going to fire me just because Mitchum Huntzberger starts running his mouth."

"Do you want to work there forever? Hmm? I thought you wanted to work somewhere big, and my father already said he'd use his connections to prevent that," Logan argued back, his volume matching her's.

"I can be happy where I am, Logan! And Mitchum doesn't own the newspaper world."

"You'll never be happy there forever," Logan paused, "And he might as well."

"God Logan, can't you at least say no every once and awhile?"

"I did, I do! I said no on your graduation, I said no on our anniversary, I've said no several times. I can't always say no!"

Logan's eyes shot her a hurt, angry look that only fueled her arguement.

"It doesn't seem like you ever say no," she replied, her voice cold and distant.

"Well, I do."

"Whatever. Just...go."

"Is that really how you want to end this?"

"End what, Logan?"

"Our anniversary! Yesterday! It was great, Rory, and now you're mad at me over something I can't control."

"You can control this," she said darkly.

"Really? Tell me how. Tell me how I can control this without hurting your future."

"You can...I--"

"Exactly," Logan interrupted.

That one word seemed to snap something inside of her. She was so sick of him always being gone, so tired of wondering what he was doing. Somewhere deep inside, she knew he was fighting his father on this, but something else was saying that he wasn't even trying. A part of her felt like he was just going along with whatever Mitchum asked, with no regard for her feelings or leaving her alone.

"_Not_ exactly," she replied bitterly, "You don't even care about how this makes me feel."

"Are you kidding me?" Logan asked in disbelief, "Is that honestly the arguement you want to go with?"

"Yes," she hissed.

"God, Rory," he turned from her, running his hand over her face, "I worry about you constantly. I'm going along with these stupid trips and a job I hate to protect you from my father. I send my two best friends up here to keep you safe while I'm gone. I do everything I can for you and this is how you repay me?"

"I'm just so sick of this business trips, Logan!" she screamed as tears began streaming down her face.

He looked at her with a glance so full of hurt that her heart instantly melted from resentment.

"Yeah well Ace, so am I," he told her softly.

He picked up his suitcase and began walking towards the door, not lifting his eyes up from the ground the entire time. As his hand reached for the door knob, she took a step towards him.

"Logan--" she began, but her voice cracked.

"I'll call you when I get there. Have fun with your mom," he said, sounding hollow.

He opened the door and walked out, closing it gently behind him. Rory waited only a beat before running out the door and hurrying down the hall. She reached the elevators just as he was stepping inside.

"I love you, Logan," she told him softly.

His brown eyes glanced up. She expected him to smile and say that he loved her too, expected for his stare to tell her that everything was going to be okay. Instead, his eyes held only a deep sadness. He lifted his shoulders in a half shrug as the elevator doors closed and left her standing in the hallway alone.

She turned from the elevator, tears falling swiftly from her eyes. How could they go from being so blissfully happy to screaming at each other in such a short amount of time? She guessed it was the trips she was mad at, not really him. She knew it wasn't his fault, that he was just trying to protect her, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Sighing, she walked back into the apartment and fell onto the couch.

He cared. She knew he cared. He was constantly concerned about her, constantly trying to make her happy, constantly shielding her from anything and everything that could possibly harm her. So why had she said those things to him? She tucked her head in the pillows as the reason reached her brain: because for once he couldn't protect her. She was on her own in dealing with the hurt from his absensces. There was nothing he could do to make her feel better about him disappearing constantly.

And yet, she knew he needed support to. But he wasn't yelling at her about it, he wasn't accusing her of not caring. That was the difference between him and her. She spoke before she thought, she accused before she had anything to accuse of. He thought things through, he knew she was doing everything she could to make him happy. She knew he was doing the same, but the words had left her lips before she could wrap her mind around it.

They just needed time to cool off, and then he would be back. She imagined him walking in the door and pulling her into his arms, telling her that he understood and that everything would be okay. But then why couldn't she stop the frantic beating of her heart?

She reached for her phone and selected her mother's number again.

"Rory, I love you, but if you wake me up one more time--"

"Mom..." Rory interrupted softly,

"Rory? What's wrong?"

"He left again."

"I know, hun. A business trip, right?

"Yes,_ another _business trip," she paused, "We fought about it."

"What happened?"

"I started yelling at him and accusing him of not caring. I told him that he should just tell his father no and that he wasn't even trying."

"Oh Rory...you know that's not true."

"Yeah, I do," Rory said tearfully, "And that's why I feel so guilty now. I was just hurting and--"

"I understand."

"I don't know what to do."

"He'll be back, Rory. You'll work it out."

"He didn't say it."

"What?"

"I chased him down the hall and told him I loved him, and he didn't say it. He _always_ says it. He was _so_ hurt, mom."

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Yeah Rory, he probably was. Logan tries so hard to make you happy, that when he can't he feels like a failure. And you screaming at him probably only reenforced that message. He was angry because he knew there was nothing else he could do for you. He probably felt like you weren't happy with what he was giving you already."

"I know."

"He _does _love you, kid."

"I know. I feel so guilty."

"That's natural, but you were hurting and angry."

"That's no excuse."

"Maybe not," she paused, "But it probably is."

"Get here soon, okay?"

"I'll make the pilot fly as fast as he can."

"I miss you, mom."

"Miss you too. Hang in there, okay?"

"I'll try. Bye."

"Bye, hun."

Rory closed her phone and sank into the couch cushions, hoping they would swallow her and all of her feelings. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but the last thing she remembered was the scent of Logan's sweatshirt reaching her nose.


	21. What About Me, Love?

**AN: Thanks again for all your reviews and support! You guys really are the best. This is just a short little chapter about what Logan is thinking after their fight. Please read and leave me a review!**

Logan leaned his head back against the seat of the car, trying to sort through the events of the morning in his head. He didn't understand how she could be so angry at him for something he couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried. It wasn't like he wanted to be away from her. The last thing in the world he wanted was to wake up in the morning without her curled up at his side.

He thought she had understood, thought she had known he didn't want to leave her. God knows he had done everything he could to make their anniversary special. He hadn't been expecting the phone call that morning, he didn't ask to be called away the day after their first year celebration. If he only had himself to worry about, he would've walked away from the job long ago, but it was Rory he was protecting.

And yet she continued to accuse him of not caring, of not worrying about her feelings when he went away, when in reality that was all he did. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, but all he kept picturing was her face pearing through the elevator doors. She had been regretful, he could see it in her gaze, and yet he couldn't forget the hurtful words she had stung him with just moments before.

He hadn't said it. He hadn't said the three words he uttered to her everyday of his life. He couldn't bring them to his lips, not after the knife she had shoved in his heart. But now, all he wanted to do was say them, to let her know that he did indeed love her and he always would. Nothing would ever change that, nothing _could_ ever change that. The thought of their arguement still made his blood boil, but he reached for his phone anyway.

After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice sleep ridden.

"I love you," Logan said quietly.

"Logan?"

"I do, I just wanted you to know," he paused, "But that's all I have to say right now."

"I'm sorry I--"

"That's all I have to say."

With that, he closed his phone and shoved it back down in his pocket. There was nothing else he wanted to tell her at that point in time. He didn't really feel like speaking to the woman who had lashed out at him so brutally that morning. He needed his space, he needed time to let the hurt fade away.

He knew her mother would be there soon, so she wouldn't be alone. Ever since the Jess incident he was determined never to leave her by herself, just in case. She was scared and that was all the motivation he needed to keep her away from what caused her fear. But she had still sent him on a guilt trip about leaving her. He could handle that on his own, he didn't need her help. Everytime he walked out their apartment door, it felt like a heavy weight was on his shoulders. Every single day he was away from her he wondered if she was okay, if she needed him, if something, anything was wrong.

The limo pulled to a stop infront of his office building, and he reluctantly slipped out and walked through the hated doors. His father was waiting in the lobby, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Good morning, Logan."

Logan's only reply was a cold glare.

"Cheer up," Mitchum said, "I hear Atlanta's beautiful."

Logan bit back a smart comment, knewing it wouldn't do him any good. How could anyone treat their own son this way and smile about it? It was like Mitchum got delight out of making him absolutely miserable.

"We're having a business meeting before we leave," Mitchum told him, walking towards the elevators, "It's going to last several hours."

"Can't wait," Logan grumbled.

"You got to spend yesterday at home with no work. You should be grateful."

"Grateful?" Logan yelled, "You expect me to be grateful because you take every oppurtunity possible to take me away from my wife? You want me to thank you for waking me up the day after my anniversary and dragging me out of bed with the woman I love? What exactly do you want me to be kissing your feet for here? Hmm? The fact that I work so often I hardly ever see her anymore? How about the fact that you didn't come to wedding? Oh, here's a good one, how about making me live in New York away from her for practically a year?"

Mitchum stared at Logan, in shock after his outburst.

"You will watch your mouth. You may not respect me at home, but you will respect me here."

Logan looked his father up and down, "I will _never_ respect you," he spat.

"Logan--" Mitchum boomed.

"Save it. Let's go."

"You better calm down or so help me--"

"What?" Logan interrupted, "What are you going to do? I've done everything you've asked of me, apart from going on away on Rory's graduation and our anniversary. I've done good work, stayed here long hours, and flown all over the country. What are you going to do?"

"Make it worse," Mitchum hissed.

Logan looked his father dead in the eye, "It can't get much worse."

With that, the two got in the elevator and rode it up to the eighth floor. The entire ride was completely silent. Logan took a small amount of satisfacation in the fact that he had left his father speechless.

As they were turning towards the meeting room, Mitchum grabbed Logan by the shoulder and pulled him to a halt.

"Inside that room, you will be decent towards me. I don't want to hear one smartass comment come out of your mouth."

"Yes sir," Logan sneered.

"I mean it, Logan."

"I've said everything I have to say," he paused, "For now."

Logan's phone rang suddenly and Mitchum sent him a cold stare. Glancing at the caller id, he saw that it was Colin and he held up a finger to his father.

"Logan, I swear--"

"Just a minute, okay?"

He opened his phone and walked a little way down the hall, feeling Mitchum's eyes on his back the entire time.

"Hello?"

"Hey buddy, where are you?"

"Hell."

"Oh work, is Satan around?"

"He's heading into a meeting right now."

"I see," he paused, "Are you heading out another another business venture?"

"Just as soon as I get out of this meeting."

"Where to?"

"Atlanta."

"Ouch. How's Rory?"

"We had a fight. She got mad about my trip this morning."

"But that's not your fault."

"I know that, you know that, I think even she knows that. But she was having a little trouble seeing that point," Logan explained.

"So she was hurting?"

"Yeah, her mom is with her though."

"Good," he sighed, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Angry, hurt, but fine. We'll work it out."

"What exactly did she say to you?"

"Basically that I didn't care about leaving her alone, didn't try to get out of it, and have no concern for her feelings."

"Even after everything you did for your anniversary?" Colin asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Logan sighed, "I have to go. Meeting."

"Okay. Have fun in Atlanta," Colin added sarcastically.

"I will. And if Rory needs anything?"

"I'll take care of it," Colin assured him.

"Thanks. See ya."

"Bye Huntz."

Logan closed his phone and walked back to the meeting room. When he opened the door, he realized they had already started and Mitchum glared at him as Logan took his seat.

"Nice of you to join us, Logan," Mitchum shot.

Logan opened his mouth to send a comment back at his father, but he bit his tongue. There was no use putting the innocent workers through one of his fights with Mitchum. He would just wait until afterwards to lay into him again.

He knew he probably should've been paying attention to the meeting, but he couldn't get his mind off the fight with his wife. On the phone she had started to apologize, but he really hadn't felt like listening. Her words had really hurt him this time. He needed her concern, too. He wanted her to worry about how he was handling the trips, how he was dealing with his father's actions. But she hadn't been thinking about that. The only thing she had been talking about was how him leaving made _her_ feel.

But what about him? What about what it did to his heart everytime he got on a plane?

"Logan? Are you with us?" Mitchum's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Yeah," Logan replied, "Kind of," he added under his breath.


	22. Step Back And Rewind

When Rory got back to the apartment after work that day, Lorelai was already inside. Rory had told the driver to let her mother in and that she would be home later. Lorelai was sitting on the couch, drinking coffee and staring at their large screened television in amazement.

"Hey mom," Rory greeted.

"Rory!" Loreali screeched, running to hug her daughter, "It's been way too long, but I can see why you haven't visited. I wouldn't leave this apartment either."

Rory laughed, "It's nice."

"Nice is understatement," she pointed at the television, "Those people are lifesize!"

"Not quite."

"Close enough."

Lorelai placed her hand on Rory's back and they walked over to the couch.

"So sit down, tell me about your job."

"It's good," Rory paused, "My boss is really great and I'm writing again, which is nice."

"So you're happy there?"

"Very."

Lorelai chewed her bottom lip, "Has Logan called?"

Rory sighed, she knew the question had to come eventually.

"He called, told me he loved me, and then said he had nothing else to say. He's really hurt this time, and angry."

Rory sank back against the couch cushions as all of the emotions of the day came racing back to her. She didn't know why she had blamed him for her pain, she knew it wasn't his fault. He was protecting her from Mitchum and she had accused him of never considering her feelings. What kind of person was she? What kind of _wife _was she?

Logan did so much for her, he would give her the world if he could. And yet she had actually stood in their apartment and told the husband who adored her that he couldn't, wouldn't stand up to his father. She knew how bad he wanted to leave his job behind, but he stayed for _her_. He put his feelings and his desires on hold for_ her_.

What had she ever done for him? She didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve a man who did so much for her, didn't deserve to have this amazing husband in her life. All she did was tear him down, but all he did was build her up. She hadn't meant a word she said, she was just upset. When he was gone, she was lonely and afraid. She _needed_ him, more than he would ever know.

"I really messed up this time," Rory whispered.

"Aww kid," Lorelai pulled her into a hug, "It'll all work out, you'll see."

"He didn't do anything to deserve that. All he does is worry about me, surprise me, and love me. What did he ever do to earn me screaming at him like that? It's not his fault. I know it's not his fa--" Rory broke off her sentence in tears.

Lorelai stroked her hair gently, "Shh, Rory. I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it. I'm sure he knows."

"And you know what?" Rory said, not really listening to her mother, "He'll forgive me, because that's what he does. He forgives and forgets about all these horrible things I say to him and he goes back to wonderful again. And then I screw up again. I always screw everything up."

By now tears were falling quickly from Rory's eyes and she didn't even bother to wipe them away. She wasn't exactly sure why she was crying. Partly because of their fight, and partly because he would always come back to her and yet she couldn't find it in her heart to understand him. She was crying because he was so much better than her. He seemed to put so much more into their relationship.

It wasn't that she didn't love him just as much, maybe it was that she loved him too much. She never wanted him to leave, she didn't like him being halfway across the country. But that was no excuse to take it out on _him_. He didn't want to go either and yet she never offered him the support he so rightfully deserved.

"Rory, hun," Lorelai began, "He knows you didn't mean it."

"But I still said it, mom! I said it. I never do anything for him. Nothing."

"You love him, Rory!"

"And he loves me back. And he cares for me and protects me and surprises me with these wonderful things. What have I ever done for him? I cheated on him and yelled at him for something he can't control. _That's_ what I did. I'm not good enough for him."

"Yes, you are. You know why?" Lorelai turned to look her daughter dead in the eye, "You're good enough for him because he loves you. You make him laugh and when your with him his eyes light up like you wouldn't believe. He loves you, Rory, and that makes you good enough."

"No," Rory choked out, "It doesn't. It makes me into the woman who never gave anything back."

"You love him."

"That's not enough."

"Rory, that will always be enough."

"Then why did I say those things? What was I thinking?"

"I don't know, kid. You were hurting and you didn't want to be without him again, so you took it out on him. You yelled at him because he was there and he was walking out the door. You yelled at him because he was the only thing you could control."

"You should've seen the look in his eyes."

Lorelai sighed, "I can imagine. But it'll be okay, Rory. He'll come home to you and you'll make it up to him."

"How?" Rory asked softly.

"Just wear that slinky red dress and those--"

"I don't have a slinky red dress."

"Well, we'll have to find one then, won't we?" Lorelai said, urging her daughter to laugh.

But Rory couldn't force a smile to come to her lips. The heavy guilt that was draped over her prevented her from feeling much of anything else. She just wanted to go to him and tell him that she was sorry. But she knew that would only make things worse. Mitchum would just take her visit and turn it into more business trips than she could possibly imagine.

"We need food!" Lorelai announced.

"What kind of food?"

"Anything, everything. Chinese! Oh! Ice cream!"

"We don't have very much in the fridge right now."

"That's okay, I'll go on a run," Lorelai laughed, "I always wanted to say that in New York."

"I can go with you," Rory offered.

"No, stay here and unwind. I'll surprise you with all kinds of wonderful combinations."

"Okay. Starbucks, please!"

"But of course, darling."

Lorelai grabbed her coat and slipped on her shoes.

"I'll be back soon. Call if you need me."

"Okay, bye mom."

Lorelai walked out of the apartment and Rory slid down on the couch. As much as she wanted to be happy that he mom was there, she couldn't force a smile, a laugh. She couldn't even offer a fake one. She was miserable knowing that her husband was hurting and upset. She was going crazy as their fight replayed itself over and over again in her head.

All she wanted to do was hit the rewind button and go back to that moment. She would take back all of the hurtful things she had yelled, and she would kiss him and tell him goodbye. She would say she was sorry he had to go, and that she loved and would miss him. And that was all.

Her phone rang and she grabbed it quickly, not looking at the caller id in a frantic hope that it was Logan.

"Hello?

"Rory, it's Colin."

"Oh. Hi," she mumbled.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Colin replied.

"What? Oh no, I just thought that--"

"It was Logan," Colin finished.

"How did you know?"

"I talked to him earlier."

"Oh. So he told you about our fight I'm guessing?"

"Yeah," he paused, "Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess."

"Did you mean it?"

"What? Colin, no! Of course not. I didn't mean a word I said. I was just hurt and he was there and he was leaving and I don't know..."

"He knows. He said that he thought you knew it wasn't his fault."

"I do."

"Good. Just...give him some time, Rory. It'll all work out."

"Promise?"

Colin chucked, "Yes, I promise. Are you okay?"

"I guess. I just feel so guilty and I miss him."

"He'll be home soon. And Rory?"

"Hmm?"

"Make sure you make it up to him, okay? He's really hurting."

Rory sighed, "I will."

"Good. Bye, Ror."

"Bye."

Rory closed her phone as a single tear rolled down her cheek. If Colin knew he was really hurting, then her words must have really stung him. What had she done? Why did she always make these mistakes?

A knock at the door caused her to wipe away her tears quickly. She figured it was her mother and she didn't want Lorelai to see her crying anymore. It was time to enjoy the limited time she had with her mother.

She walked over to the door and swung it up, but when she looked, it wasn't her mother who was standing there. She took a step backwards and attempted to slam the door shut, but a strong hand kept it propped open. Cold, brown eyes stared her up and down and she shivered in their gaze.

"Hey Rory," Jess drawled.


	23. Need You More Than Ever

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but thank you for all the reviews! I was overwelmed by the response to the last chapter. I love you guys!**

Rory tried to close the door again, but Jess just pushed his way inside the apartment. Her heart was beating so rapidly in her chest, she was she that Jess could hear it. He cocked his head slightly to the side and stared at her, the obsessive look shining in his eyes.

"Get out," Rory said, her calm voice denying her feelings.

"I just want to talk," Jess replied, closing the door behind him.

"I said get the hell out of my apartment!"

"Take it easy, Rory," Jess insisted, reaching out and brushing her cheek with his hand, "I just wanted to see you."

"I don't want to see you," Rory replied, turning and walking into the living room.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't!"

"Are you scared you'll do something you'll regret?"

"No," Rory said forcefully.

"Really?"

Jess followed her into the den and reached out, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. Rory took a step backwards, frightened tears forming behind her eyes. She tried to speak, but no words would come out. The look in his eyes kept her almost paralyzed in place.

"Rory? Are you really happy?"

"Yes Jess, I am."

"With_ him_?"

"Yes. I'm very happy with Logan. I love him."

"More than you love me?"

"I told you one and I'll say it again. I never loved you."

Jess's eyes seemed to shoot sparks at her and Rory's fear jumped a few levels. He barreled over to her, grabbing her shoulders roughly. Rory tried to scream, to pull away, but she couldn't. She prayed silently that her mother would come back, or that Logan would return to the apartment for some reason. But nobody came and Rory suddenly felt very alone, and very much in danger.

"Never say that again," Jess hissed, "Say that you love me."

"I'll call the police."

"Say it!" Jess yelled, shaking her.

"No," Rory replied, "I won't lie to you."

Suddenly, his lips came down on her's and Rory thrashed, trying to escape his grip, but he simply slid his hands down to her wrists and pressed her against the wall. His lips carressed her in a desperate attempt to make her feel something, a desperate attempt to win her back. Rory was finally able to wrestle her wrists out of his hands and she ran towards the phone. But before she could reach it, Jess grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his chest.

"Get out!" Rory screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Never."

"Just leave me alone. I don't love you, Jess! Move on!"

Something inside of him seemed to snap and he whipped her around to face him.

"I can't get over you, Rory! Don't you see? Without you, I'm nothing. I _need_ you, Rory!"

"I don't need you," Rory replied, her voice quavering slightly.

Jess gazed at her, his eyes wild. He reached out and gently brushed a stand of hair behind her ear. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to her neck and kissed her all the way up to her lips.

"Let me go, Jess!" Rory yelled, trying to step backwards.

"I will never let you go!" he replied, forcing a kiss on her again.

"You have to!"

"I will always love you and you love me too, Rory, I know it. We have something special."

"We don't have anything!" Rory screamed in his face.

"Damn it, Rory!"

Jess suddenly flung her smaller frame across the room, sending her crashing into the far wall. On impact, she felt the wind rush out of her and when she tried to breath nothing happened. She curled up on the ground, concentrating only on trying to get air into her lungs. Finally, she was able to get small, gasping breaths, but her chest ached with every inhale.

She was terrified and she closed her eyes, trying to forget who was in the apartment with her. Her head was pounding from where she had hit it off the wall and when she reached up to touch it, her hand came away sticky with blood.

Jess was at her side quickly and she curled up tighter, tucking her legs into her chest. He reached out and touched her hand softly. She shuddered as his cold fingers ran themselves up and down her arm.

"Are you ready to admit it now? Are you ready to admit that he changed you? He turned you against me. You always loved me, Rory. _Me_. I was the one who brought out the best in you. Not him, _me_."

Rory remained silent, deciding that saying nothing left her better chance of not getting hurt again.

"Rory? Sit up!" Jess commanded.

He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into a sitting position on the floor. Rory cowered away from him, pressing herself up against the wall, hoping it would just swallow her.

"Do you love me?"

Rory didn't reply.

"Did you ever love me?"

Still, she prefered to remain silent.

"Damn it! Anwer me!"

Slowly, Rory shook her head back and forth. She didn't even see Jess's hand coming until it slapped her across the face. The sting seemed to radiate through her entire head and a small trickle of blood ran down her lip.

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying," Rory whispered.

"Yes, you are. You're lying. You're lying to me, to him, and to yourself."

"I love Logan Huntzberger," Rory announced, her voice oddly steady.

Jess grabbed her by the wrists again and sandwiched her between him and the wall. His body was pressed so heavily against her's that she was having trouble drawing in breaths. Her wrists felt like they were being rubbed raw from his tight grip.

"Stop it! I love you! Don't you see? We're meant to be together."

Rory shook her head, "I love Logan, not you," she repeated.

Jess's anger seemed to go up another level, but he finally seemed to see that he wasn't going to win. He pushed her backwards, but there was nowhere for her to go instead of hard into the wall. When he released her, she slid down to the floor, sobbing as her body pounded in pain. Jess leaned down close to her ear, his breath tickeling her cheek.

"You're a bitch," he hissed, "And you think you're better than me. You think you're better than what you used to be."

With that, he turned to walk away and Rory closed her eyes, willing the pain and fear to go away. She wasn't expecting him to return and send his foot into her stomach. The pain from the kick radiated throughout her and she felt herself drifting away from the pain.

In her half concious state, she heard the door slam and she breathed a soft sigh of relief knowing he was finally gone. She wanted to get up and find her cellphone, but when she attempted to move the pain only got worse. She she tucked herself into a tight ball on the floor as tears dripped down her face.

She couldn't seem to form complete thoughts. All she could see was Jess coming after her, his cold stare making her feel weak and alone. She kept expecting him to come in contact with her again, expecting his hand to come crashing her across her face. She shivered and curled up tighter, knowing that he was gone, but still not really believing it.

The pain seemed to be dulling slightly, but she was too scared to move now. She thought that if she left that spot on the floor, Jess would return and start attacking her again.

Suddenly, the door opened and Rory teeth began chattering in fear. She leaned in closer to the wall, hoping she would remain invisible from the intruder.

"Rory?" her mother's voice calling to her, but all she could hear was Jess's hiss.

"Rory, hun? Where are you?"

Rory heard footsteps getting closer and she began to shake violently. She wasn't putting together that it was Lorelai who was in the apartment, not her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh my God," Lorelai breathed.

Rory could see feet getting closer and her breathing became faster and faster.

"Rory, what happened?" Lorelai asked, hurrying over and kneeling beside her daughter.

Rory could feel a body next to her and she wimpered softly. As Lorelai's hand reached out to touch her, Rory suddenly sat up and moved away, covering her face with her arm.

"Who did this to you?" Lorelai asked.

Rory didn't answer. All she knew was that there was a person next to her, and she didn't like that feeling right now.

"Was it Jess?" Lorelai pressed, reaching out again.

"Don't touch me!" Rory screamed, scooting quickly into the corner.

She sat with her back pressed against the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest. She couldn't steady her heartbeat or stop her breaths from coming in short, quick gasps.

"Rory, I'm not going to hurt you," Loreali murmered, "You're bleeding, kid."

Rory's only reply was another wimper. She dropped her head onto her arms as silent tears ran down her cheeks. At that moment, she didn't realize who was in the room with her. The only person she could see was Jess, and he was coming after her.

Lorelai rose from the ground slowly and pulled out her cellphone. If Rory had been all there, she would've have heard Lorelai select a number off her call list. She would have heard Lorelai pacing the room, and seen the worried glances that kept coming her away.

If Rory's ears wouldn't have been ringing from fright, she would've heard the message her mother left.

"Hi Logan, It's Loreali. You need to come home right now. I went to get food and somebody came into the apartment. Whoever it was attacked Rory. She's terrified. Just get home. Now."


	24. Words Can't Say

**AN: Again, you guys have overwelmed me! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Sorry it took long-ish for me to update. I've been without a computer for awhile. But here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks again! Read and review.**

Logan walked out of the business meeting feeling completely and totally worn down. The fight with Rory kept running through his mind the entire time and he couldn't get it to stop. The last thing he felt like doing was going to Atlanta, but he was still following his father to the elevator.

Pulling out his phone, he saw he had several voicemails. The missed call window came up and he realized the seven calls were all from one person: Lorelai. His heart immediatly jumped to his throat. What would Lorelai be calling him for? Let alone seven times?

He dialed his voicemail and Lorelai's frightened voice spoke into his ear:

"Hi Logan, It's Lorelai. You need to come home right now. I went to get food and somebody came into the apartment. Whoever it was attacked Rory. She's terrified. Just get home. Now."

"Oh my God," Logan breathed, clamping his phone shut.

He didn't need to listen to anymore messages. He just needed to get home, and fast. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Logan burst out of them, his heart beating frantically in his chest.

"Logan! Where are you going?" Mitchum boomed angrily.

"Home," Logan replied, his voice shaky.

"Home? I don't think so."

"Rory's in trouble."

"You can take care of it when we get back."

"No!" Logan yelled, "Somebody came into our apartment. She's hurt and she's scared and I'm going home, now."

Without waiting for a reply, Logan turned on his heal and raced out the building. He reached his limo and jumped inside.

"Home Frank, and fast," Logan told him.

As the car sped off down the city street, Logan tapped his fingers nervously against the leather seat. It was Jess. He knew in his heart it was Jess who had come after his wife. He should've never have left her. He knew she was scared of him and he still left. He thought she would be safe with Lorelai, but obviously he was wrong.

He kept picturing all of the horrible things that could've happened to her, kept imagining how scared she must have been. His throat was dry and contricted and he was having trouble breathing. He had never been so scared in his life. All he wanted to do was go home, hold her in his arms, and tell her that everything was okay. His heart was pounding against his rip cage so forcefully that he was sure it was going to pop out of his chest.

Glancing out the window, he realized he still had five or more minutes until he reached his apartment. He was going crazy sitting in the limo, waiting to get home to his terrified and possibly injured wife. The worst part of it was, she had been alone and scared thinking that he was mad at her. The fight seemed so stupid now, stupid and trivial.

After what seemed like an eternity, Frank pulled up to Logan's apartment building. Logan jumped out without waiting for the car to come to a complete stop. He raced through the lobby and into the elevator. He couldn't stop his brain from imagining the worst and the elevator couldn't go fast enough.

It beeped to a stop on his floor and he charged out of it and into his apartment. When he entered, Lorelai looked up from her spot at the kitchen table. She had been sitting with her head in her hands and when she made eye contact with him, he could see that she had been crying.

"How did you get here so fast?" she asked.

"We didn't leave yet."

"Oh," Lorelai replied.

"Where is she?" Logan asked, growing more and more frantic.

"In the den. I'm going to go for a walk or something. She needs you right now, you and only you."

Logan clenched his jaw, "Frank's outside. He'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"Thank you," Lorelai murmered.

As soon as Lorelai exited the apartment, Logan walked down the stairs into the living room.

"Ace?" he called gently.

A soft wimper alerted him to her location and when he saw her, his heart broke. She was cowering in a corner, he head burried in her hands. When she heard his footsteps growing nearer, she wimpered again and tried to press herself into the wall. Logan walked over slowly and knelt down infront of her.

"Don't touch me," she commanded, her voice quavering.

As he stared at her appearance, he steadily grew more angry and frightened. There was a cut on the side of her lip that was still dripping blood, the back of her head must have also been cut, because he could see the sticky substance in her hair. Her wrists, arms, and face were all covered in bruises and she was hunched over as if it pained her to move.

"It's me, Rory," Logan told her, reaching out.

"I said don't touch me!" she repeated, her voice rising.

Logan sighed and grabbed her hands. As he cradled them, he could feel her skin quivering beneath his touch.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered, a sob escaping her.

"It's me. It's Logan. I would never hurt you."

He gently wiped away her tears with his thumb, which caused her to thrash out against him.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, attempting to release his grip, "Don't touch me!"

"Ace!" Logan said, trying to sooth her, "It's me, okay? Just me."

As her thrashing became more violent, Logan wrapped his arms around her and refused to let her go. She beat her fists against his chest in a desperate attempt to get away, but his arms cradled her in a strong, yet gentle grip. Placing his lips close to her ear he began whispering soft reassurrances, but nothing seemed to calm her down. She thought he was the man who had attacked her, and the thought of that shattered his heart.

"Ace, listen to me. It's Logan. I'm not going to hurt you. I love you."

Slowly, her movement stopped and she resorted to sobbing. Her body became limp in his arms and he adjusted his grip around her.

"Please," Rory choked out, "Don't hurt me."

Logan cupped her chin in his hands and looked her in the eyes. Her gaze was terrified and confused and the tears that were streaming down her face made his heart drop to his feet.

"Ace," he whispered, "It's me. Logan. It's _me_."

Slowly, a faint recognition crept into her eyes.

"Logan?" she asked softly, hopefully.

"Yeah, Ace."

Her lower lip began quavering and she collasped against his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. As she burried her head into his shoulder, he tucked his arms around her and ran his hand gently up and down her back. She sobbed as he held her and she couldn't seem to get close enough to her husband.

"Is he gone?" Rory asked through her tears.

"Is who gone?" Logan inquired.

"Jess."

Logan felt his muscles tense at the mention of that name. He swore if he ever saw the man on the street again, he would kill him. He was already planning on contacting the police and then getting an immediate restraining order. If he had his way, Jess would be doing some serious jail time.

"Yeah, he's gone. He's never coming back."

"Promise?" Rory whispered.

Logan pulled her closer to him and leaned in, "I promise."

He moved away from her slightly and and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you need to go to a hospital?" he asked.

Rory shook her head slowly.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," she murmered.

"Okay."

Clenching his jaw, he sank back against the wall and pulled her into him again. He stroked her hair gently as her sobs changed into silent tears. Slowly, she seemed to grow calm and he placed his hands on her shoulders and held her at arm's length.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"A little."

"Good."

He rose up from the floor and then helped her to her feet. She swayed slightly and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to steady her.

"Come on, Ace."

They walked slowly towards the bathroom, Rory relying on Logan for strength and balance.

"Take a hot shower and get changed, okay? I'll make some coffee."

Rory nodded silently, but her eyes were nervous. Logan leaned down and placed a soft, reassuring kiss on her lips.

"You'll still be here when I get out, right?" Rory asked, her voice sounding like a frightened child's.

"I'm not going anywhere," Logan told her.

Convinced, Rory walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Once his wife was safely in the shower, Logan returned to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He noticed his hands were still shaking nervously from the fear and struggle with Rory. All he wanted to do was go find Jess and beat the life out of him, but he knew it would be nearly impossible to find him now.

He felt so guilty for leaving her alone. If he would've been at home none of this would have ever happened. He knew he didn't have much choice if he wanted to keep his job and help Rory's future, but right now the only thing on his mind was Rory's health. Once she was feeling better, he would confront his father about everything. Rory needed him to be at home and he wouldn't feel right leaving her for extended business trips anymore. His Ace needed him.

Pulling out his cellphone, he selected Lorelai's number off his call list.

"How is she?" Lorelai asked as a greeting.

"Better. She's in the shower right now."

"She wouldn't let me anywhere near her."

"She didn't want me there either, but I wouldn't leave."

Lorelai sighed, "I knew you wouldn't."

"It was Jess."

"I had a feeling. God, I can't believe I ever remotely defended him! I'll kill him."

"Not if I get there first," Logan replied through clenched teeth, "I'm going to the police."

"Good."

"Are you coming back here tonight?" Logan asked.

"I don't think so. The only person she needs around right now is you. I'll catch a bus back to Stars Hollow."

"I'd offer you the plane, but dad has it."

"That's okay," Lorelai paused, "Take good care of my baby, okay Logan?"

"The best. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Thanks. Bye, kid."

"Bye Lorelai."

The word 'kid' settled nicely in Logan's brain. It seemed to signify that Lorelai was finally ready to accept him, _really_ accept him. That now, after all of their struggles, he was finally wanted in the family. The thought brought a small smile to Logan's lips as he poured to mugs of coffee.

Rory emerged from the hallway still looking shaken and ghostly pale. Logan took both mugs and they walked silently to the couch. Once seated, he handed her a cup and she gratefully sipped it before sinking against his side. Logan slung one arm around her waist and gently massaged her back.

"I'm sorry, Logan," Rory said quietly.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For yelling at you before you left and saying all those things. I didn't mean it. You didn't deserve that."

"Shh," Logan whispered, "I know, Ace, I know. You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do," Rory insisted.

"All is forgiven."

"Thank you."

"How do you feel?" Logan asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Rory didn't reply.

"Ace? What did he do to you?"

As Logan glanced over her body, he could see hand prints on her wrist and side of her face. The spot on her lip that had been bleeding earlier was forming a small scab. Slowly, he reached up and gently touched the back of her head, causing her to wince. A bump had already formed over the spot and a cut was just beginning to start the healing process.

"Rory, what did he do?" Logan repeated seriously.

"Flung me against the wall," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes, "And he grabbed me and made me kiss him. And then when I told him I didn't love him he slapped me."

Logan dropped his head into his chest and shook it slowly, his fists clenched in anger. He swore if he ever saw Jess again, the man wouldn't get up of the pavement. The psycho had come after his wife and nothing, _nothing_ could have possibly upset Logan more. But so many people cared deeply about Rory that Jess wouldn't be safe anywhere. That thought comforted Logan slightly.

"And then," Rory continued, lifting up the bottom of her shirt, "He kicked me."

Logan grimaced as he stared as the giant black and blue mark on his wife's stomach.

"I'm sorry," Logan said through clenched teeth, "I should've been here."

"This isn't your fault," Rory insisted.

"I should've been here."

Rory leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips.

"You're here now, that's all that matters."

A small, involuntary shiver shook her body. Teeth chattering, she leaned down and burried her head in his side. He stroked her hair gently, as fury and fear consumed him. When he glanced down at her again, she was sound asleep, fingers wrapped tightly around the hem of his shirt. With a soft sigh, he scooped her up in his arms and rose from the couch. Her head rested limply against his shoulder and he braced her neck with his hand as he made the way to the bedroom.

Reaching the door, he kicked it open, careful not to wake the sleeping girl in his arms. He pulled down the covers with one hand and then laid her on the bed, adjusting the pillow beneath her head. He then pulled the covers up over her and walked to the other side. Carefully, he crawled in next to her and draped his arm around her waist in a comforting gesture.

As inhaled her soft scent and watched her chest rise and fall with every soft breath, he knew he wouldn't be going anywhere for a very long time.


	25. As Long As You're Here

Logan awoke in the middle of the night to a heavy rustling beside him. Opening his eyes, he could see Rory twisting and turning insistantly while mumbling something in her sleep that sounded extremely stressed and upset.

He leaned over and touched her shoulder gently.

"Rory? Wake up."

The only response he got was a terrified half scream from her lips.

"Ace, come on."

Suddenly, she errupted into a full fledge screaming fit as sweat and tears poured down her face. Logan shook her shoulders, biting his lip as he watched his wife suffer in her nightmare.

"Rory! Wake up!" he yelled.

Finally, she sat straight up in bed, a startling scream escaping her mouth. She glanced around, not seeming to know where she was. Logan reached out and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head softly.

"It's okay, Ace," he whispered, "It was just a dream."

As his reassuring words reached her eyes, she collasped backwards into a sob. Logan tightened his grip around her and rested his chin on top of her head. She was covered in a cold sweat that was mixing with her tears and her shoulders shook continuously as sobs wracked her body.

"Shh. It's okay. It was just a dream," Logan calmly murmered in her ear.

Rory didn't reply, just wimpered softly and tucked her head into his chest.

"I'll be right back, Ace."

As Logan went to get up from the bed, Rory's hand grabbed his wrist tightly. When he glanced down at her, a terrified gaze was staring back at him. She was wide-eyed, nervous, and frightened to be left alone. He reached down and stroked her hair.

"It's okay, I promise. I'll be back in a second."

Slowly, she realeased her grip on his arm and he walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. In the bathroom, he dampened a towel and then he walked to the kitchen for a glass of water.

When he returned to the bedroom, she was cowering underneath the covers, her head barely visable beneath the pillows. Logan walked over and sat down beside her. Feeling the weight on the bed, Rory glanced up and seeing him, visably relaxed.

Logan gently placed the damp towel on her forehead and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Drink this," he ordered, handing her the water.

Rory slowly brought the cup to her lips and sipped it slowly. When she finished about half, she placed it on the nightstand and Logan watched as her breathing pattern returned to normal. He laid down and pulled her into his arms. She had yet to speak, and the knowledge of that terrified him. What was happening to his wife?

"Ace? You okay?" he asked, urging her to talk.

But she only nodded and moved back further into his embrace.

He clenched his jaw as she closed her eyes and tried to return to sleep. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, so broken and petrified. The Rory he knew was strong and capable, but the Rory he knew was gone, at least for now. This Rory needed him to take care of her and reassure her. She was scared, as she had a right to be, and Logan would do everything in his power to return her to the way she was.

As he stayed awake, watching her sleep, he noted the bruises that covered her body. Everytime he looked at them his hands began shaking in anger. He had called the police after Rory had first fallen asleep that night and they were looking for Jess. But all he wanted to do was go find the maniac himself and pound him into the city sidewalk.

A small shudder shook his wife and he tightened his embrace, letting her know that even in her sleep, he was there. Gently, he ran his fingers lightly up and down her arm, noting how cold her skin felt.

He had never been more terrified then when he had come home yesterday. Rory was everything to him and seeing her in any state other than happy and healthy broke his heart. He hated the fact that he hadn't been there, hated himself for not thinking ahead. Rory had told him she was afraid of Jess and he thought having other people in the apartment would keep her safe, but he was wrong. He was the one who would have to keep her safe.

He wasn't sure how much time passed, but it seemed like only minutes before the sun peaked in the windows. Rory awoke almost as soon as the light crept onto her face. She blinked a few times, getting a feel for where she was, and then she rolled over to look at her husband.

Her eyes had grown calmer since that night and she even offered him a half smile. Returning it, he kissed her gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Logan asked.

She didn't reply.

"Ace? Come on, you have to talk to me."

Still silence.

Logan felt his heart drop to his feet as she continued to remain mute. The thought of the experience having that much affect on her caused tears to form behind his eyes. Holding them back, he slowly reached out and tucked a piece of her behind her ear.

"Do you want some coffee?"

She nodded.

As he slipped out of bed, he noticed she was immediatly on her feet and following him out the door. Sighing, he laced his fingers through her's in a reassuring gesture. For as long as she needed him, he would be there, right by her side.

He started a pot of coffee as she took a seat a the kitchen table. She stared straight ahead, without really looking at anything. Her eyes had grown distant and cloudly. When he sat her mug of coffee down infront of her, she jumped, startled. Wincing, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she released her breath.

He sat down at the table across from hair and held eye contact. When she was looking at him, her eyes didn't look as frightened. They looked almost calm, reassured.

"Ace?" Logan murmered, reaching out and taking both her hands, "Please talk to me."

"I'm scared," she whispered, so that he could barely hear the words.

"I know," Logan replied, squeezing her hands.

"I don't want you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"But what about when your dad--"

"I'm not going anywhere," Logan insisted.

Tears began to fall from Rory's eyes as she shifted her gaze from Logan to her mug of coffee. She seemed almost embarrassed by her crying and Logan was immediatly kneeling beside her, his hand resting on her back.

"I don't want to be scared, Logan. I don't want to cry anymore."

"You have a right to be scared, Rory, but you don't have to be. I'm here now."

She paused, "I know."

"And the police are looking for Jess."

At the sound of his name, Rory shivered slightly and Logan immediatly regretted saying it.

"Sorry, Ace."

"No," she sighed, "I'm glad you told me."

His phone rang and the sudden noise startled his still jumpy wife. Logan reached and grabbed it, holding eye contact with her as he flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Is it true?" Colin's voice asked.

"Is what true?"

"I called the hotel in Atlanta looking for you and your dad said somebody came into your apartment and attacked Rory."

Logan sighed, "Yeah, it's true."

"Is she okay?"

Logan glanced at Rory, who was staring off into the distance, and knew she couldn't hear a word he was saying.

"Physically, she's pretty okay."

"Mentally?"

"She's terrified."

"Was it Jess?" Colin asked.

"Yeah."

"I swear to God I'm going to kill him."

"You'll have to get in line behind me and Lorelai."

"Does she need anything?"

"I think she just needs to be reassured right now. She's really shaken up."

"How are you holding up?" Colin asked.

"I'm alright, I guess."

"Mhmm. Do_ you _need anything?"

"Not that I can think of, but thanks Colin," Logan replied.

"Okay. I'll let you get back to her, but if you need anything just give me or Finn a call."

"Will do. Thanks."

"See ya."

Logan closed his phone and walked back over to Rory, who snapped out of her daze at the sound of his nearing footsteps.

"Colin's ready to go on a killing spree, if it makes you feel any better," Logan commented, trying a new technique of calming her down.

It worked, because Rory smiled slightly, "Good old Colin."

Logan smirked and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"It's going to be okay, Ace."

She tilted her chin back and glanced at him, her smile growing slightly larger.

"I think I know that now."


	26. And So It Goes

Rory leaned against the window, watching the rain pour down onto the city streets below. It had been six days since her attack, and she still couldn't get Jess out of her mind. She kept expecting him to reappear and the thought made her shudder. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of Logan shirts, because even the smell of him calmed her down.

She hadn't returned to work yet, and after hearing her explanation her boss told her to take off as much as she needed to. Logan's father, however, had not been quite as understanding. She could hear Logan's voice booming into the phone from the other room. He sounded like he was losing the arguement, and the thought of that broke her heart. As much as she wanted him to stay home with her, she knew he wanted to be with _her_ more.

Finally, she heard the conversation come to a bitter end, but Logan didn't return right away. She heard his voice murmer something else and then he was silent once more. She turned and made eye contact with him as he walked down the hallway. His stare was apologetic, and nervous.

"Hey Ace," he murmered, standing in the doorway of the den.

"Hi."

He sighed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She loved the way his secure grip felt and it brought a small smile to her lips. Gently, he rested his cheek against her head and sighed again.

"I have to go back to work tomorrow," he told her.

"I figured."

"I just called Colin. Him and Finn will be here before later tonight."

Rory nodded, "Okay."

"Are you going to be okay?" Logan asked, concern etched in his face.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Logan..."

"I don't want to leave you here, Ace."

"I know. I don't want you to leave either, but you have to. I'll be fine with Colin and Finn, I promise."

She wasn't going to make him feel guilty, not this time. She wasn't going to make that horrible mistake again. Logan had been nothing but completely understanding, caring, and wonderful. It was about time she tried to give some of that back.

"Rory, I just--"

"I'll be fine, really."

When she glanced back at him, his eyes were still clouded with skeptance and worry. With a half smirk, she placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a soft kiss.

"Stop worrying," she commanded lightly.

"I can't."

"Try."

He paused, "Sorry, can't."

A small laugh escaped her lips, "Try harder."

Taking his hand, she led him over to the couch. He sat down and she curled up beside him, nestling herself under his arm.

"Colin and Finn can be almost as protective as you, I promise."

He smiled, "Only when Finn isn't drunk...which is never."

"Good point," she paused, "So _Colin _is almost as protective as you are."

"Except when _he's_ drunk," Logan pointed out.

"Colin isn't drunk nearly as much as Finn is. And I'm sure he'll be completely sober while he's here. How else is going to go on that killing spree?"

"He'd find a way," Logan laughed and kissed her cheek, "I'm worried about you."

She sighed, thinking about her reaccuring nightmares and sensitivity to sudden noises. She hoped she would return to normal soon, because her weakened state was having as much of a tole on her as it was on her husband. She couldn't get a good night sleep and the thought of being anywhere alone brought her to tears. Everyday she could swear she heard Jess's voice whispering in her ear. She was barely capable of taking a shower in the bathroom alone without having a minor breakdown.

The thought of being without Logan, even for just a workday, was actually tearing her apart inside. He didn't need to know that though. And she knew that Colin and Finn would do anything for her. It was like having two older brothers as best friends, and she knew that over protective would now be added to the mix of their traits.

Her cellphone rang suddenly, causing her to jump. Logan shot her a look of sympathy and rubbed her back softly as she flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid," Lorelai's voice replied, "How are you?"

"I'm getting better."

"Good. Have the police found him yet?"

"Not that we know of," Rory replied.

"Asshole."

"I second that."

"I'd use stronger language, but I'm in the diner and there's children around."

"Luke's letting you use your cellphone in the diner?"

"I'm the fiance!"

"Last time you said something like that, Luke wasn't even in the diner."

"He's worried about you, hun," Lorelai explained, "And mad as hell."

"Has um, Jess called him or anything?"

"No, but if he did I'm pretty sure Luke would jump through the phone and stangle him himself."

Rory laughed sadly, "But how is Luke taking it all? Really."

"He was in denial at first," Lorelai began, "And then he hit guilty, upset, angry, and now we've moved on to furious."

"I see."

"Well, I got to go. Hang in there, Rory. I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

Rory closed her phone and pocketed it, before returning to her curled up position next to Logan.

"Has Jess contacted Luke?"

Rory shook her head, "He's disappeared from the face of the earth."

"Probably the only smart thing the asshole's ever done, because he's got somebody waiting to kill him just about everywhere."

"He'll show up sometime," Rory replied, surprised by the shakiness in her voice.

Logan turned and stared at her seriously, "Ace, I promise you, he'll never get anywhere near you again. Understand?"

"I'm trying to."

Logan kissed her lovingly on the lips, "You'll get there."

Startled by the tears in her eyes, she glanced up at him, "When?"

His gaze was suddenly full of worry and sympathy. She was absolutely overwelmed by how everyone was taking care of her, especially her amazing husband. She didn't want to worry her friends and family anymore. She just wanted to be okay. She wanted to feel happy, and confident. She wanted to feel alive again, wanted to feel like _her_ again.

Logan pulled her into a gentle hug and rubbed her back.

"When you're ready."

"I want to be ready now, Logan. I want to feel...okay."

Logan paused, "I know you do, Ace, but you can't make that come."

Rory remained silent, forcing back the tears in her eyes.

"And Rory?"

"Hmm?"

"It's okay to cry, you know."

"I sick of crying, Logan. I don't want to cry anymore."

He reached out and gently wiped away some of the tears that escaped against her will.

"Sometimes you have to cry, sometimes you need to."

Rory's only reply was a stifled yawn. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually slept through the night. With a smirk, Logan eased her down on the couch so she was stretched out, her upper body resting on his lap.

"Go to sleep, Ace."

"I don't--"

"You need rest. Sleep," he commanded.

As much as she wanted to keep her eyes open, she couldn't help them from slowly drifting shut. Through her half asleep daze, she could feel Logan softly stroking her hair. The last thing she saw was his loving gaze staring down at her.

When she awoke hours later, Logan was still in the same position on the couch, but she could feel other people in the room. Opening her eyes, she saw Colin and Finn sitting on the other couch, staring at a television that was almost on mute. Feeling her stir, Logan glanced down and offered her a small smile.

"Good morning," he paused, "Or should I say good night?"

"Good night just makes it sound confusing," Finn pointed out.

"Yes, but good morning is completely false," Colin argued.

Rory sat up slowly, stretching out and snuggling against Logan's side.

"What time _is_ it?" she asked.

"Oh, eight something," Finn commmented, not taking his eyes of the television.

"You can turn that up now, you know," Rory told him.

Finn tilted his head to the side, "Oh yeah."

Rory laughed as he flipped up the volume on some television show she had never seen before. Colin and Finn however seemed completely entranced by it. She could feel Logan's eyes on her, so she turned her head to make eye contact.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept wonderful."

"Feeling better?"

"Much."

He paused, "Want me to stay home tomorrow?"

"Stop worrying!" Rory said with a smile.

"Yeah Huntzberger, we'll take good care of her," Colin ensured him, not taking his eyes of the television.

"We'll even let her sleep until eight at night," Finn added.

"Please don't," Rory replied.

"That's just what time Finn is going to wake up after his massive hangover."

"What massive hangover?" Finn asked.

"The one you are going to have after you drink all the alcohol in this house," Logan explained.

Finn raised his eyebrows gleefully, "There's alcohol here?"

"We rest our case," Colin shot.

"What case?" Finn asked, obviously confused.

"Nevermind," Rory groaned, covering her ears, "You guys are insane, do you know that?"

Colin shot her a half grin, "We've been told."


	27. How I Did That Day

"Morning sunshine," a singsong voice whispered in Rory's ear.

"Urgh," she groaned, rolling over in her bed.

When she didn't feel Logan's prescense at her side, she immediatly sat up, startled.

"You okay there, Rory?" Colin asked, sitting down on the bed next to her.

She glanced at the empty space and then back at Colin, relization washing over her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just--" she stopped, trying to find the right words.

"Here, love," Finn offered, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," Rory replied gratefully.

She took a sip of the warm liquid, letting it slowly wash away all of her initial fears. Logan wouldn't be home with her that day, but she would be okay. _You _will _be okay,_ she silently convinced herself, breathing deeply. Colin and Finn were there for her afterall, and if there were two people in the world other than Logan and Lorelai she trusted, it was them.

"Ahh, there we go. She's getting some of her coloring back," Finn commented.

Rory offered him a small smile, "We can't all look so pretty in the morning."

"I see we brought the sense of humor back too," Colin said.

"That's not you, it's the coffee."

"Sure, love," Finn commented, rolling his eyes, "Whatever you say. You know it was me you really loved all along."

Rory plucked the pillow of the bed and tossed it at her friend, one of her now rare real smiles on her face. It felt so good to smile again. Logan could bring it out constantly, but having someone else cause it gave her hope. It made her feel like maybe she would be okay afterall.

"We'll let you get showered and such. You're supposed to call Logan once your awake and energetic," Colin told her.

"Okay," she replied, "The fridge should be full if you need anything."

Finn winked as the two got up to leave, "It's not full anymore, Reporter Girl."

Rory laughed as the two disappeared from sight, leaving her alone in the bedroom. Her body went cold as a momentary panic washed over her. She took a few deep breaths, telling herself that nobody could reach her. She was safe, Colin and Finn would make sure she was safe. But what finally calmed her down was the smell of Logan's shirt as it reached her nose. Even when he wasn't there, he had the ability to make her feel loved and comfortable.

Rising from the bed, she grabbed jeans and a shirt and walked to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, because she still couldn't stand being solo for too long. She pulled her hair back and slipped on her clothes before walking out into the den. Colin and Finn were sitting on the couch, again totally entranced by the television.

"Did you ever think that maybe you watch too much television?" Rory asked.

"Did you ever think maybe you drink too much coffee?" Colin shot back, pointing at her second mug of the morning.

"You can never have too much coffee."

"And you can never have too much tv," Finn paused, "Or alcohol."

"On the contrary, you _can _have too much alcohol. When that happens, you die," Rory argued, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"But if you don't drink enough, you die also."

"Actually--"

"Don't even try it, Rory," Colin explained, "You can't win."

Rory sighed, "Why do I put up with you, Finn?"

The Australian smirked, almost riviling Logan's famous expression, "Because I'm so damn cute!"

"You wish," Rory scoffed, "That's why you _still_ can't get Rosemary to go out with you."

Colin laughed, "Shut down, buddy."

"Not fair! Rosemary just has a preconcieved opinion of me."

Rory raised her eyebrows, "And it's probably right."

"Not the point."

"Very much the point," Colin replied.

"Fine, just gang up on me this early in the morning."

Rory laughed, "I have to call Logan, I'll be right back."

"Sure, sure. Just walk out on your favorite Australian, I see how it is."

Rory grinned playfully, "I have to go call my favorite husband."

Colin smirked, "He's your only husband."

"And he's my only Australian friend," Rory shot back.

She walked into the kitchen while selecting Logan's number off her call list. Sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs, she listened while it rang.

"Hey Ace," Logan greeted.

"Hello my darling husband," Rory chirped.

"You're in a good mood this morning."

"I woke up to an Australian bringing me coffee, what's not to love?"

Logan laughed, "This Australian."

"Good point."

She could almost see the lovable smirk plastered on his face.

"I guess that means you're okay, huh?"

"For right now, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Rory smiled, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, but if you need anything--"

"I'll call, I promise," she paused, "How's work?"

"The same as I remembered," he replied with a sigh.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault, Ace."

"Actually, if you think about it, it kind of is," she reasoned, "If it wasn't for me, you could've quit by now."

"Rory, it's not you fault," Logan warned gently.

"I just want you to be happy."

"I'm good."

"Liar."

"I'm making it," he revised, "And I have to go, sorry. I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Rory closed her phone and stared at it for a moment, missing his voice almost instantly. But before she could dwell on it for too long, Finn's voice called to her from the den.

"Oh Rory!" he yelled.

Rory groaned and trudged back into the living room, finding Finn and Colin now standing.

"Want to go find something to eat?" Colin asked, a deeper question in his eyes.

Rory paused. The only time she had been outside since the attack was with Logan. With him, she felt like she was okay. With him, she almost felt normal. Glancing back at her two friends, she knew what she wanted to do, she just didn't know if she could handle it. She would have to handle it sometime though, she would have to learn to take care of herself. Now seemed like as good a time as ever.

"Sure," she replied brightly.

"You sure, love?" Finn asked, "Because we can just bring it back here."

"No, I want to go," Rory said, half convincing them and half convincing herself.

"Alright. Let's go."

"Let's go," Rory repeated.

The trio walked to the door and slipped on their shoes, before making their exit down the elevator and outside.

As much as Rory hated being alone, the crowded city streets weren't much better nowadays. She remembered when she loved the thrill of being a part of the sea of people Now, the only thing she could picture was Jess coming up behind her, his cold hand grabbing the back of her neck. A small shiver shook her and Colin's eyes were instantly full of concern.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, not trusting her voice to sound convincing.

"Let's turn here!" Finn announced from where he was leading infront of them.

Colin let his eyes linger with Rory's a few more seconds.

"I'm okay, Colin, really," Rory told him, concentrating on keeping her voice steady.

They followed Finn up around the corner and Rory didn't realize what direction they were heading until it was too late. There it was. Jess's bookstore was right infront of her, staring her in the face, mocking her. She stopped dead in her tracks and she could almost feel the color draining from her face. Colin and Finn took a few steps before noticing she was no longer with them. Colin turned around and noticed her terrified appearance almost instantly.

"Rory?" he asked softly, walking back to her, "What's wrong?"

She couldn't reply, couldn't get her mouth to open. Her body had went completely numb from her head down to her toes, but she could still notice her hands shaking and her quick, sharp breaths.

"Rory?" Colin asked again, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped as soon as his hand made contact and he stepped back, concern written all over his face. He tried speaking to her, but the roaring in her ears prevented her from hearing. Everything around her had gone completely silent and her eyes could only focus on the building infront of her. Colin wrapped his hand around her arm gently and she tried to pull away, but he didn't release her. Rory couldn't understand the conversation going on between her two friends.

"She's cold as ice," Colin told Finn.

"Rory?" Finn questioned.

No reply.

"Shit. Call Logan, now," Colin ordered, moving his arm around Rory's shoulders.

She shuttered, but something inside of her allowed his arm to stay. Slowly, he began leading back towards the apartment, but the shock from seeing Jess's bookstore stayed with her. The shaking of her hands and the roaring in her ears wouldn't go away.

Finn walked behind them, selecting Logan's number, but Rory wasn't able to listen in on the one-sided conversation.

"Hey Logan, it's Finn. You better get home right now. It's Rory."

"We were walking and she saw something. She went pale and now she's as cold as ice."

"What? No, it wasn't Jess."

"See you in a little bit."


	28. Broken Smile

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews, you guys are awesome. I know I say that all the time, but you deserve it. Sadly, I think this story is coming to an end. A few more chapters should bring it to a close. But I already have an idea for my next story and I'm looking forward to writing it. Anyway, back to this story. Here's the next chapter. Read and please leave me a review!**

Logan burst into the apartment. With his mind reeling with thoughts of his wife he had made it home in record time. Colin and Finn glanced up from their seats in the den and Logan could see the back of Rory's head from the couch she was sitting on. Colin rose from his location next to Rory and pulled Finn along with him.

The two walked up to Logan, apologetic looks in both their eyes.

"Hey buddy, we're--"

Logan held up his hand, "I know. It's not your fault."

"We'll head out for awhile," Finn offered.

Logan nodded, his brow furrowed in worry as his friends disappeared behind him. The way his heart was pounding in his chest reminded him distinctly of the night of Rory's attack.

He turned the corner around the couch and Rory's appearance instantly my his heart drop. She was sitting, pale and shaking, staring only at her hands. Her eyes were distant and she looked lost, not even glancing up as he sat down beside her. Gently, he reached over and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Ace?" he questioned.

She didn't reply, but the familar tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

Again, Rory remained silent, but her face twisted as a sob shook her.

Logan slid down from the couch and knelt infront of her, taking her hands in his. Slowly, she glanced up and made eye contact with him. His heart broke as he stared at the pain and suffering in her gaze. All he wanted was for her to be happy again, for her to feel secure again.

"What did you see?"

Rory opened her mouth, then closed it again, staring at him helplessly. He reached up and ran his finger offer her cheek, urging her to speak with a soft smile.

"His bookstore," Rory murmered, her voice shaky.

Logan clenched his jaw and squeezed her hands in reassurance. God, couldn't the girl just get through one day without being reminded of her ex-boyfriend? As much as he wanted to, he couldn't shield her from every memory that might come up and yet every little rememberance seemed to break her all over again.

"I'm sorry, Ace," he whispered, sliding back up on the couch.

She shook her head slightly, and turned away from him. She seemed almost embarrassed by her current state. He reached out and turned her chin, kissing her gently on the lips as she faced him again.

"I don't want these things to bother me anymore," she told him quietly.

He sighed, "I don't want them to bother you either."

"I just--" she cut off sharply in a sob.

Heart aching, Logan reached out and pulled her into his chest. She laced her fingers around his shirt and let herself cry into his shoulder. Wrapping his other arm around her, he hugged her in a gentle reassurance.

"It was just a stupid bookstore!" she almost yelled.

"It was more than that, we both know that," Logan explained.

"I shouldn't be so upset over a stupid bookstore," she insisted.

Logan stroked her hair thoughtfully, deciding it best to remain silent while his wife ranted.

"It's not like it was him, Logan! It was just his bookstore, a building. He probably wasn't even in there. I'm crying over a building that most likely held people I've never even met! Not to mention, I probably scared Colin and Finn to death. And look at you! You're home from work early because I had to have a nervous breakdown in the middle of the street and--"

"Rory," Logan cut her off, "First of all, anybody who has been what you've been through has a right to be upset over a bookstore. Second, Colin and Finn are fine and I'm sure they understand. Third, never apologize for getting me off work early."

His last sentence brought a small smile to her lips. He leaned over, cupping her chin in his hands and pressing his forehead to her's.

"I love you, Ace," he smirked.

"I love you, too."

"And everything will be okay."

"I hope so."

He planted a kiss to her lips, noticing as he always did the sparks that seemed to jump as they connected.

"It _will _be okay," he murmered forcefully.

The ringing of his cellphone startled her and he grabbed her hand quickly, lacing his fingers between her's. With a reassuring glance, he answered the call, never taking his eyes of Rory.

"Hello?"

"It's Colin. Are we good to come back now?"

Logan tilted his head slightly, "Yeah, I think so."

"Okay. We'll be there in a little bit. We're getting food."

"Alright. Bye."

Logan closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Rory asked.

"Colin. They're getting food then coming back, unless you don't want them to."

"No. It's fine. I'm starving anyway."

"Okay."

Rory leaned back into him and Logan twirled her hair around his fingers, thinking about all the events they had been through over their time together. It was like one neverending rollar coster ride, from the highest high to the lowest low. He just hoped that someday they could stay on top of the hill instead of crashing back down.

He glanced over at Rory, who was staring blankly at the empty television screen. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else completely and that worried him. Ever since Jess had entered their apartment, she would enter dazes where it seemed like she couldn't hear anything. He didn't even want to think about what was running through her head, although he knew that everytime he eyes went cloudy, she was replaying the attack in her mind.

"Hey Ace?" Logan asked.

She snapped out of her daze and glanced up at him, "Hmm?"

"I was just making sure you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"I wish I could make you stop remembering," Logan sighed.

She winced, "I'm trying."

"It'll come," he assured her, placing a kiss on top of her head.

The apartment door opened suddenly and Colin and Finn walked in. Each one was carrying two bags of food and they walked into the living room, placing all four on the table.

"We have pizza, Chinese, burgers, fries, Mexican, and some Itlalian," Finn announced.

"My heroes!" Rory exclaimed gleefully, pearing into one of the bags.

"Well, we know the way to your heart, Ror," Colin replied, producing a Starbucks cup from behind his back.

She reached out for it and grinned, "That you do."

"Are you okay?" Colin asked, suddenly serious.

Rory glanced over at Logan, who sent her a reassuring smile. Biting her lip, she turned back around.

"I will be," she said confidently.

Logan slid is hand up to her shoulder and squeezed gently, silently letting her know that he would be there to help her every step of the way.

"Oh my God!" Finn announced suddenly, his face contorted.

"What?" Logan inquired.

"Don't eat the Mexican!"

Logan smirked, "Thanks for the warning."

"I need a drink," Finn said through clenched teeth, venturing towards the kitchen.

"Well, there's something unusual," Logan mumbled.

Rory laughed, "I wonder if he realizes there's none left."

"Give him about three seconds," Colin replied.

"Three...two...one..." Logan began.

Right on cue, Finn burst out of the kitchen, his face mirroring the contorted image from moments before.

"There's no alcohol here!" he exclaimed.

"I know," Logan replied.

"You knew?"

"Yep," Colin added.

"Evil, vicious creatures," Finn grumbled, walking back over to the couch, "Now I have to go out later."

"Poor baby," Rory offered sarcastically.

Logan's cellphone interrupted the conversation. Glancing at the caller id, he groaned inwardly and got up from the couch.

"I'll be right back," he mouthed to Rory, flipping it open.

"Hello?" he said, walking into the kitchen.

"Are you coming back anytime soon?" Mitchum's voice asked angrily.

"Tomorrow," Logan replied.

"Logan, you have a job to do here."

"I have a job to do _here_."

"Look, I understand what Rory went through was traumatic, but we need you here."

"She needs me more."

"You have a responsibility to this company, Logan!"

"No, I have a responsibility to my wife. _You_ gave me a responsibility to that company. I've done nothing less than everything you've asked, except when it comes between choosing that and my family."

"I swear, Logan, I can make your life--"

"What, dad? You can make it what? You know, I just realized that without me you have no heir to the newspaper. Not only that, but if I put enough hard work into it I'm sure I could run my own newspaper. So go ahead and fire me. Rory can work for me and you'll have no heir."

"What can I do to make you live up to your potential?" Mitchum boomed.

Logan paused, "No more business trips, or at least very few and far between. And none, I mean _none_, for a very long time. And I want to be able to say no, I want a way out."

"Logan..."

"Dad, it's all I ask," Logan said quietly.

Mitchum was silent for a second, "And you'll actually start living up to what you can be?"

"As much as that sounds like a really cheesy tv commerical, yes dad. I will."

"Alright," Mitchum sighed, "I guess if your wife is that important to you--"

"She is," Logan insisted.

"Okay," he paused, "You know Logan, I may never say it, but I'm proud of you. You've shown me a lot, being there for Rory like you have, even though it often cuts into your responsibilites to the newspaper."

The phone nearly slipped out of Logan's hand at the sound of his father's kind words.

"Umm, thanks dad," he stuttered.

"Goodbye Logan."

"Bye."

Logan sank down in one of the chairs, dropping his head into his hands in disbelief and relief. Not only had he just convinced his father to cut down on the business trips, but he was pretty sure Mitchum actually just said something nice to him. He chuckled softly to himself and leaned back into the chair.

"Something funny?" a soft voice said from behind him.

Logan turned to see Rory leaning against the doorway, looking every bit as beautiful as she always did. He held out his arms and she strolled over to him, sitting down in his lap. He closed his arms around her and planted a kiss on the back of her head, a smile plastered on his face.

"That was my dad."

"And your smiling because...?"

"Because I just convinced him not to make me go on any more business trips for an extremely long time, and few after that. Oh yeah, and I actually get the option of saying no now."

Rory's eyes widened, "Wow."

"I know," he paused, "And I think he just gave me Mitchum's version of a compliment."

"You're moving up in the world."

Logan laughed, "Seems that way."

He pulled her back and she rested her head against his, sighing lightly.

"You're beautiful, do you know that?" he whispered in her ear.

Rory smiled and kissed him passionatly on the lips.

"Thank you, Logan."


	29. Sink Or Swim

"I'm so excited," Rory gushed a few weeks later, climbling the steps into the plane.

"I can tell," Logan replied.

Rory tossed him back a grin, not telling him the real reason she was so thrilled to be returning home. Earlier that week she had called a bunch of his old friends from the LBD and Yale. They were all coming into Stars Hollow that night for a party. She knew Logan would be estatic to see all his old friends again, so she jumped at the chance to surprise_ him _with something for a change.

They took their seats and plane began it's trip down the runway. Rory relaxed into the leather chair, letting her new found feeling of contentment wash over her. It had taken some time, but she finally felt like herself again. With Logan's help, she had learned to cope with her pain and now she was starting to get over the hump towards normal. Earlier that week, she had returned to work and she couldn't have been happier to feel useful again.

She glanced over at her husband, who was staring out the window as the plane began it's rise into the clouds. Without him, she wouldn't have been it through her experience. He was her strength, the one who was there to hold her when things went wrong, yet laugh and smile with her when her days were better. And as she was sitting there, watching him take in the sights, she knew that she had never loved him more. After everything they had been through, they had somehow managed to remain together, and that meant more to her than anything.

As the plane steadied, she got up from her seat and moved across the aisle to the one next to him. She wrapped her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"Hey Ace," he murmered, kissing her softly.

"Hey you," she replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," she said seriously, "Better than I've felt in a long time."

He smiled, "Good."

"And I have _you_ to thank for that," she told him.

He glanced over at her, his brown eyes filled with caring.

"Anything for you, Ace."

She smiled and ran her hand down her arm until her fingers were laced with his.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Logan asked.

"It's 3:30 in the afternoon," she replied.

"So? You're tired."

"True," Rory yawned.

"Go to sleep," Logan ordered with a smile.

"If you insist," Rory said dramactically, "But you should try and get some sleep too."

"I never said I wasn't going to."

"Okay."

Rory snuggled up next to him, feeling his arm slip around her shoulder while his other hand remained intwined with her's. She never felt more completely at ease than when she was in Logan's embrace. When she was with him, she felt untouchable. Slowly, she felt her eyes drift closed and she was asleep before she knew it.

"Wake up, Ace," she heard Logan whisper, his lips pressed to her temple.

She groaned softly and blinked her eyes open, wincing as the light from the windows shone in her face.

"Don't hurt yourself," Logan joked, smirking.

"Hah hah," Rory replied sarcastically, rubbing her eyes, "We're here I'm assuming."

"Let's see: plane is stopped, on the ground, and not moving. Wow, nothing gets past you."

"You know what?"

"What?" Logan asked, the smirk returning to his face.

"Shut up," Rory replied.

They got up from their seats and walked off the plane, where Logan's rental car was already waiting, bags in the trunk.

"God, these people work fast."

Logan winked, "I've got power, what can I say?"

"Ass," Rory teased, taking his hand.

"Hey, I could have let you sleep and then you would've been all the way back in New York..."

"But you would've missed me so terribly," Rory inerrupted as they got in the car.

"Not so much. I could've hung out with Lane all weekend."

"She's married!"

Logan grinned, "So am I."

"Shut up, Huntzberger."

"You could be speaking to _you_ or me, you know."

"Why would I be telling myself to shut up?"

"Why not?" Logan shot back.

Rory rolled her eyes as Logan pulled the car out onto the road.

"You're infuriating, do you know that?"

"And so damn irresistable, too!"

"And cocky."

"Confident."

"Confident my ass."

Logan raised his eyebrows, "Is that any way to speak to your loving, caring, adorable husband?"

"It is when he's being a cocky ass," Rory told him, laughing.

She couldn't help but completely enjoy their witty batter, which had been scarce since the Jess incident. Logan had been walking on eggshells around her for the longest time, his only concern her mental and physical health. But now that she was feeling better, they could return to their old ways. The teasing, sarcastic comments, and the laughter that seemed to go on for hours.

Around an hour later, they pulled into Lorelai's driveway. She was sitting on the porch steps, waiting for them to arrive. When the car pulled in, she jumped up, smile plastered on her face.

"Daughter of mine!" she called.

Rory jumped out of the car and raced into her mother's arms, enjoying the action she hadn't felt for so long.

"How are you?" Rory asked, looking around at the yard, which hadn't changed one bit.

"I'm good. How are _you_?"

"I'm good, too."

"Really?"

"Really," Rory said with a nod.

"I'm glad, kid," Lorelai said seriously, giving her daughter another hug.

"I missed you, mom."

"Right back at you, hun. Now where is Logan?" she paused, "Son-in-law of mine!"

Logan appeared from behind the car, tossing their bags in the grass.

"Hi Lorelai," he smiled as he gave her a hug.

"It's been way too long," Lorelai told him as they parted.

"I know."

"Coffee!" Rory announced suddenly.

"You're way too much like me," Lorelai replied, guiding the two towards the house.

Rory grabbed one of the bags and Logan grabbed the other. By the time they got into the kitchen, Lorelai already had three mugs of coffee poured and sitting on the table.

"Speedy," Rory commented, sliding into a chair.

"What can I say? It's _coffee_."

"Enough said."

"So how is your job?" Lorelai asked.

"It's great. I'm glad to be back."

"And yours?" Lorelai asked, directing her question at Logan.

"It's...better."

Lorelai raised eyebrows, "Not horrible, terrible, I'd rather die than be there?"

"About a step away from that."

"Wow."

Logan laughed, "You and Rory's shocked expressions are like exactly the same."

Rory leaned back in her chair, just enjoying the conversation with the two people she loved most in the world. But as she looked around the kitchen, she couldn't help the feeling of sadness that draped over her. It had been so long since her and her mom had held one of their famous movie nights, or brought home food from Luke's for dinner. She couldn't remember the last time one of their crazy food combinations had entered her mouth.

And yet, she was happy. Sure, she missed the memories with her mother, but she was an adult now. Her relationship with her mother had changed, but it was still just as strong. She knew she could come to Lorelai with anything, even after everything they'd been through, she finally felt the confidence in her mother that had been there when she was younger. And with Lorelai and Logan finally getting along, she felt like the two halves of her life were making a whole.

"Isn't that right, Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Huh?"

"I knew you weren't paying attention," Lorelai chirped.

"Sorry, what did you want?"

"I said we have to be leaving."

Rory glanced at her watch, "Oh, right!"

"For what?" Logan asked.

"One of those town festival things," Rory lied, "You'll love it."

Logan raised his eyebrows, "Did you just use the words 'town festival' and 'you'll love it' in the same sentence?"

"You will, I promise," Rory insisted, standing up and taking both his hands.

"Ace..." Logan groaned.

"You don't have a choice."

Logan sighed, "Didn't think so."

She looped her arm through his as they made their way outside, Lorelai strolling behind them. She couldn't wait to see her husband's expression when he saw all his old friends in Stars Hollow's town square, or for that matter Taylor's face when he saw all of Logan's friends in Stars Hollow's town square. More than anything, she was excited to finally be doing something big for her husband. She was finally on the other side of the surprise.

Slowly, the lights from the town square came into view and she watched Logan's eyes as they took in the gathering. As the grew closer, he slowly started to recognize people and he turned to Rory, eyes wide.

"Surprise," she whispered, grinning.

He tilted her chin up and planted a kiss on her lips, "Thank you, Ace."

"No," she shook her head, "Thank _you_."

They walked into the square and heads turned quickly.

"Logan!" a female voice called as a rush of blonde hurried towards them.

"Hey Honor," Logan greeted, pulling her into a hug, "It's been forever."

"I know! How are things?" she asked.

"Things are good. And you?"

"Excellent," she turned to Rory, "And how are _you_?"

"I'm good."

Honor smiled, "Good. I was worried about you."

"No need. I'm much better now."

"Good to hear."

Somebody called her name and she turned away from the couple, pearing into the crowd.

"That's Josh. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

Logan nodded, "Okay."

The girl disappeared into the party and Colin, Finn, and Robert walked over, offering Logan a handshake and Rory a hug.

"How is our favorite couple?" Finn asked.

"We're good," Logan replied.

"Nice party, Rory," Colin observed.

"Thanks," Rory smiled.

"Robert, it's been awhile," Logan commented, "What have you been up to?"

"Little bit of this, little bit of that."

"A whole lot of nothing, huh?" Logan offered.

"Pretty much."

Slowly, their group grew larger and Rory watched Logan's eyes light up with every new person that approached. He missed his friends, she knew that. And a part of her also knew he missed the way his life used to be, when he was out with them every night. But the entire time they were with them, his hand never left it's position around her waist and that let her know that he was more happy with the way things were now.

Suddenly, a flash of pure anger flashed in Logan's eyes and Rory was taken aback. She was sure she never invited somebody Logan didn't like, besides that he never looked at anyone that way, except for...

"Rory, stay here," he said, his voice low.

"What?"

"Just stay here with Colin and Finn, okay?"

"I guess...?"

"Trust me."

With that, he turned and hurried off in the other direction from the partly, leaving Rory confused and slightly afraid.


	30. For You I Will

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, as always! This is probably the second to last chapter and if not, then only one more after the next one. I'm really looking forward to starting my new story. I've been thinking about it since the start of this one. But anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter and please send me a review!**

"I have to give it to you, you have a lot of nerve," Logan growled to the dark figure infront of him

Jess paused and seemed to make a decision, before turning around to face the other man. He stood there like he had done absolutely nothing wrong and Logan clenchd his fists at his sides.

"My uncle lives here," Jess said calmly.

"Your uncle doesn't want to talk to you."

"And how would you know?"

"I know," Logan hissed.

"Why? Just because Rory has to cry about every little thing that goes on in her life? Is that what everyone's so upset about?"

Before Logan could even think, he grabbed Jess by the collar and threw him against the the nearest building. Jess's cocky, careless stare looked back at him and Logan felt his hands begin to shake in rage.

"Do you know that the police are looking for you?"

"What are they going to do? She let me in."

"You forced your way in."

"Is that what she told you?"

Logan remembered walking into the apartment, remembered Rory's state of mind and the bruises that covered her body. She had been broken, terrified. And he had just gotten her back to okay, just pulled her head back up out of the water. He wasn't going to let the maniac standing infront of him ruin everything all over again.

"Let me go," Jess said, pushing Logan back.

But before Jess could take a step, Logan's fist collided with his jaw, sending him staggering back into the wall.

"You'll move when I say you can move, understand?"

"Hell no."

Jess took a step forward and Logan hit him again, this time drawing blood from the side of his lip. Jess raised his fingers to his mouth and seeing them come away sticky with blood, his eyes flashed.

"You_ asshole_," Jess said through clenched teeth.

"Maybe you're getting a little taste of what you did to Rory."

"I didn't touch the bitch."

The rest of Logan snapped at Jess's lie and he lunged forward, tackling him onto the pavement. Jess tried to put up a fight, but Logan had him pinned to the ground, his fists repeatedly crashing into him. After several minutes of abuse, Jess was finally able to get some leverage. He pushed Logan backwards and the other man's head cracked into the wall. Logan winced as blood began to drip down his forehead, but he wasn't about to let Jess get anymore shots in.

Jess was standing over him, about to throw a kick in his direction, when Logan staggered to his feet. He didn't waste any time going after Jess again and for the first time he saw a hint of fear in the other man's eyes. He sent a punch into one of Jess's already injured cheeks, and then grabbed him by the collar. He slammed him up against the brick of the building, clamping his arm over his throat and leaving him just enough room to barely breath.

"Do you know how many people want to kill you?" Logan questioned, his voice low, threatening.

"Please enlighten me," Jess choked out.

"You are so not in the position to be a smartass right now."

"What are you going to do, kill me?"

"It's a possbility."

The look in Logan's eyes must have told him he wasn't kidding, because Jess quickly shut his mouth.

"Now you listen and you listen good, okay? I'm going to call the police and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you sit in jail for a very, very long time. And believe me, Jess, I have power. And when you come out, I'm going to make your life a living hell. If I _ever_ see you anywhere near Rory again, I swear to God I'll kill you. Understand?"

By now, the lack of breathing room was taking an effect on Jess. He simply held a steady eye contact with his attacker, never blinking, only staring. Logan grabbed him by the arms and pulled him away from the wall. Jess used the oppurtunity to make a lunge at Logan, but he was only rewarded with another sharp crack in the face. Relentless, he tried again and Logan repeated the process.

Suddenly, there were fists flying everywhere and all Logan knew was that he kept making contact with the person infront of him, and that kept his going. His brain was only registering one thing: this was the man who attacked Rory, this was the psycho who had injured his wife. He knew Jess was tiring, he could feel it as the punches grew weaker and weaker. But Logan wasn't tiring, the picture of Rory that night kept running through his mind and driving him on. He would kill him if he had to, but he wasn't getting near Rory again.

An arm grabbed Logan from behind and he struggled against it, focusing only on getting to Jess. But the grip on him was persistant and he finally allowed himself, sweating and bleeding, to be pulled backwards. It took him a moment to recognize Colin's firm hands around his arms and Finn holding on to Jess.

"What the hell?" Logan yelled.

"We'd let you kill him, but then you'd go to jail, and we'd miss you," Colin explained.

"I don't need you're help," Jess hissed.

"Oh, we're not helping you. We're helping him. Logan would be in jail way too long for homicide and no amount of bail money would get him out. I don't think they led murderers out on bail."

"I was fine," Jess insisted.

Finn smirked, glancing from the barely injured Logan to the heavily bruised and battered Jess, "Oh, I can see that."

"Shut the hell up," Jess grumbled, attempting to step away from Finn.

Logan lunged forward, not wanting the man to get away, but Finn had the situation handled. He jerked Jess's arms backwards, causing the smaller man to cry out in pain.

"Shit! All this for one, lousy slut?"

"You better watch your mouth or we'll let him kill you...and we'll help," Colin shot back.

Jess closed his mouth and stopped resisting Finn's hold on him. He seemed to be registering that the three men standing around him really would kill him, or at least make his life extremely difficult to go through.

"Go back to the party, find Rory. We'll take care of this," Colin whispered in Logan's ear.

"But--"

"Just go."

Colin realeased his grip on his friend and Logan stepped towards Jess first, before forcing himself to turn back towards the town sqaure. With one last, lingering glare over his shoulder, he strolled back down the street. He was satisfied with the look on Jess's swollen face. He was scared now, and that made Logan feel like he had done his job.

When he reached the edge of the party, he searched the crowds of people for his wife. Finally, he saw him pushing through everyone, getting to him as quickly as she could.

"What happened to you?" she asked as she reached him, fear etched in her face.

"I got in a little fight," Logan replied with a half smirk.

"What? With--Oh my God."

"Don't worry, he looks worse than I do."

"Where is he now?"

"Colin and Finn have him."

"Let's go to Luke's and get you cleaned up."

"Rory--" Logan began.

"Come on," she insisted, taking his hand.

She pulled him down the street towards the diner. He was feeling slightly dizzy from when his head had collided with the wall, but for the most part he was okay. He had finally gotten to release his anger on the person who deserved it, finally gotten to defend Rory in the way he had been wanting to.

She opened the door to Luke's, even though the outside said 'closed', and sat him down in a chair.

"Stay here," she ordered, disappearing behind the counter.

A few seconds later, she returned, carrying a warm, damp cloth and a glass of water. Gently, she reached out and placed the rag agains the cut on his forehead. He winced as it made contact and her eyes instantly flashed sympathy.

"Sorry."

He shook his head, "It's okay."

She ran it over the rest of his injuries and then placed it on the counter, staring at her hands in worry.

"You could've just called the police, you didn't have to fight him."

He reached out and grabbed her hand, "I wanted to."

"But you're hurt."

Logan laughed softly, "I'm not hurt. He's hurt. _I'm_ fine."

"God, where does he get off showing up here? Showing up anywhere? What was he doing here?"

"He wanted to see Luke."

"Why?"

"I guess he thought Luke wouldn't be mad," he paused, "What can I say? He's obviously not the brightest person in the world."

Rory cracked a small smile, "Well, thank you for defending my honor."

Logan placed his finger under her chin and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Anytime, Ace. Anytime."

Suddenly, the door to the diner swung open and Colin and Finn walked in, looking both angry and content at the same time.

"We took care of it," Colin announced, sliding into one of the two free chairs at the table.

"That better mean--"

"He's in a police car as we speak," Finn interrupted, plopping down in the other one.

"You okay?" Colin asked Logan.

Logan pressed his finger to his forehead and smiled, "I'm good."

"You kicked some ass, Huntz," Finn announced.

"Well, that's good to hear," Rory grinned.

"No worries, Ror. We were there to help if Logan couldn't handle himself."

"I handled myself just fine."

"Nobody's saying you didn't," Rory teased, looping her arm through his.

"Jess on the other hand..." Finn drawled.

"Looked like he got hit by a car," Colin finished.

Logan glanced over at his wife and winked. Her face immediatly took on the soft, blushing glow he loved so much.

"What do you say we get back out to the party?" Logan asked.

"Good idea. It_ is _for you afterall," Rory stated.

The four rose up from the table and walked back out to the town square. Lorelai and Luke were beside them almost instantly, worry clouded in their eyes.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked, taking in Logan's appearance.

"Jess was here," Logan explained.

"Here? As in here in this town?" Luke asked.

"Yes, that kind of here."

"Where is he now?"

"Probably about halfway to the police station," Colin jumped in.

"Or a hospital," Finn offered.

"A hos--" Lorelai cut off as she glanced again at Logan, a look of understanding washing over her, "Good job, son-in-law."

"Thank you," Logan said with a slight bow.

"So is everybody okay?" Luke asked.

"Except for Jess," Rory put in.

"So everybody's okay," Luke answered with a slight smile.

"Why don't you go mingle for awhile?" Lorelai suggested, "Logan couldn't have possibly seen everyone yet."

"Yeah, let's go mingle," Rory agreed, smirking.

"Hey, I'm all up for mingling."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowd, loving the way that night's experience didn't seem to be tearing her down again. Her face was shining with happiness and her hand was resting softly, but confidently in his.

"I love you, Logan!" she yelled over the music and noise of the crowd.

He smirked, "Right back at you, Ace."


	31. Thank You For Loving Me

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews as always, guys! You're all awesome. So, this is the last chapter. I'm kind of sad about it ending, but I'm always very excited to start my new one. It will also be a Rogan, of course. Haha. Look for it to be up in a few days. It's titled In The Rough.  
**

**TO ALL THE REVIEWERS: Thanks for all your support and your seemingly never ending reviews. You guys are the reason I update so often, you're all very encouraging and you keep me inspired to keep writing. Thanks again!**

"Oh my God!" Rory exclaimed, "Best coffee ever! How did you discover this?"

Logan smirked, "I asked them to surprise me."

"I'm divorcing you and marrying whoever made this."

"Okay, I'll let _her_ know."

Rory laughed and sipped her coffee mixture, savoring every swallow of it as she was savoring every second of the lazy afternoon with husband. They were walking down the streets of New York City, Logan's arm tucked protectively around her waist. She hadn't felt more at ease, more comfortable, since the night of her attack. It finally seemed that she was all the way back up to normal. She felt secure, confident, and successful. And with Logan at her side, it was easy to believe that nothing was going to bring her down again.

"So I read your article this morning," Logan commented.

"Oh? What did you think."

"It was alright."

"What?"

"I'm just kidding, Ace," Logan laughed, "It was excellent."

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

"You aren't just lying to me because I'm your wife and I have complete and total control over you?"

Logan smiled, "You _do not _have complete and total control over me."

Rory cleared her throat and held up the cup, "You asked the lady at Starbucks to surprise you with a special cup of coffee. Control? Yes."

"That's not control, that's love."

"And power," Rory revised with a grin, "_My_ power."

Logan quickly grabbed the cup out of hand and took a sip, smacking his lips dramatically.

"Mmm. I think I'll drink this all myself."

"Logan!"

She reached up for it, but he held it above his head, laughing as she jumped on her toes.

"Say you have no control of me."

"But that would be lying," Rory whined playfully.

"Say it," Logan drawled, grinning.

"I have no control of you," Rory rambled off, "Now give me the damn cup!"

Logan placed it back in her hand, "Fiesty."

"Only when it comes to coffee," Rory said defensivly.

Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Don't even!" she warned.

He raised his hands innconcently, "I wasn't even thinking that."

"Yes, you were!"

"Just because your mind goes to odd places, Ace."

"Shut up."

He squeezed her side playfully and she jumped, laughing the entire time. She loved spending time free time with her husband. All of her worries vanished from her mind as soon as he smiled at her.

She couldn't believe it had been over a year since their wedding. It seemed like just yesterday she was dancing in his arms, feeling the sand between her toes and the moonlight shining on her shoulders. They had been through ups and downs, sometimes they had been split apart, but mostly they had handled everything together, side by side. He was more than just her husband, he was her best friend. The one she turned to when she needed a shoulder to cry on, the one she could count on to understand everything, no matter how big or small it was.

She remembered briefly the day they had first met and she couldn't stop the smile that came to her lips. Him, Colin, Finn, and some girls she couldn't remember had driven her absolutely crazy on first impressions. His smirk, which she had grown to adore, had made her want to slap him across the face. But then later, at the bulletin board, when he smiled at her. God, when he smiled at her she couldn't resist. He had been clever, and funny, and she couldn't get him out of her mind. And then she fell in love with him. It was quick and sudden, like a rock free falling off a mountain side. One jump off a tower with him and she was head over heels. She couldn't help it, tried to stop it, but she couldn't make herself not love the boy with the chocolate colored eyes.

And being with him was better than she could've ever imagined. At first, it was his quick comebacks and witty remarks that had drawn her towards him. Later, his love of life and live for the moment attitute. But Logan Huntzberger went deeper than that. He was caring, kind, gentle, and loving. He was the kind of person who put all of himself into something when he really needed it in his life. He had thrown away his former life for _her_, revised himself for_ her_. That was something she would never, ever forget.

And there were the dresses, the jewerly, the surprise outings, and cute notecards. She loved them all, everything he did for her was amazing. But what she loved the most, what made her smile the most, were the things he didn't even think about. The gentle kiss when she woke up in the morning, the way he always poured her mug of coffee first, how his fingers lightly tapped against her waist, the feeling of waking up to his arm resting on her shoulders.

If there was one thing in life Rory always wanted to find, it was love. She wanted that fairytale kind of love where her heart would flip everytime a certain boy walked into the room and where every kiss would be like setting fireworks off right infront of her eyes. She didn't even imagine finding it so early in her life, but Logan was everything she had ever wanted and more. He wasn't the man she had imagined, but he exceeded all of her daydreams. The prince in her fairytale would have never been able to stick by her the way Logan Huntzberger had.

"Earth to Rory," Logan called, "You awake over there?"

"Sorry."

"What were you thinking about?"

"You," Rory chirped, tossing her empty cup in the nearest garbage.

"I'm honored."

"You should be."

"Ahh, so it was good then."

"I never said that."

"If it wasn't good, why would I be honored?"

"Because it's not quite as bad as what everybody else is thinking," Rory teased.

"Keep it up and there will be no more surprise coffee creations."

"Mean!"

Logan smirked, "I know."

Rory leaned her head against his shoulder and he pulled her closer to him, planting a kiss on her temple.

Rory's thoughts drifted towards his party from a few weeks before. After the whole Jess incident, it had been a complete success. Logan had seen people he hadn't seen since graduation and she had noticed his face light up everytime he saw a familar figure. He had loved every minute of it and she had been thrilled. Finally, she was able to give_ Logan _a happy surprise.

She thought about Colin and Finn, who had been so great for her and Logan through their hard times. Each one had been helpful in their own way. Finn with his funny antics and random comments, and Colin with his suddenly more mature, helpful outlook on life. They couldn't have asked for two better friends to get them through everything. She couldn't have asked for two better Logan substitutes while he was away.

And as she thought about Colin and Finn, she couldn't help but remember Logan's fight with Jess. The police had contacted them about her ex-boyfriend and he would be going on trial. She would have to testify, but she didn't want to think about that right now. She was happy and healthy for the first time in a long time and she just wanted to enjoy that feeling.

They reached the front of their apartment building and they rode the elevator upstairs to their room. As soon as they entered, Logan walked off down the hall and Rory stared after him, slightly confused. Shrugging her shoulders, she sat down on the couch, waiting for her husband to return.

Before he came back though, a song became playing through the stereo system. As the notes drifted through the apartment, Logan walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling her into his tight embrace. With the soft lyrics playing the backround, Rory snuggled up next to her husband, slipping her hands over his. She was sure there was nothing in the world she loved more than laying in his arms on a quiet night, with nothing to do but enjoy his loving touch.

"You know, if all our nights could've been like this--"

"I know," Logan interrupted with a smile, "But we made it anyway."

"That we did, Huntzberger."

"You know what I was just thinking about?"

"What?"

He smirked, "When you lived with Paris."

"And why were you thinking about that?" Rory asked.

"Because it was so damn amusing!"

Rory laughed, "You didn't have to live there all the time."

"True," he paused, "But for the few moments I was there, it was pretty hilarious. How is she, by the way?"

"I haven't talked to her for awhile, but last time I checked she was driving everyone in medical school insane."

"Good old Paris."

Rory sighed, "Good old Yale."

"It was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was," Rory agreed.

"The best years of our lives, or so they say."

"Were they?"

"Ahh, I'm quite fond of the ones I'm living right now," Logan replied.

"So sweet," Rory stated playfully, leaning up to give him a kiss.

Logan laughed suddenly, "Do you remember when I climbed in your window?"

"How could I forget? You were the first and only guy to ever do that."

"And I did it gracefully."

"So-so."

"How would you know? You have nothing to compare it to."

"The movies."

"Movies don't count," Logan argued.

"Do to."

"Do not."

"And why not?" Rory inquired.

"Because they get as many takes as they need to get in the window."

"Point," Rory agreed, "But the ones who do it on the first take are still impressive."

"And how do you know who does it on the first take?"

"I assume."

Logan laughed, "You know what happens when you assume--"

"Corny, Huntzberger."

"But true, very true."

"How do we get into this conversations?" Rory asked, grinning.

"I have absolutely no idea."

Rory laughed as she eased her head back on his shoulders, breathing in his scent as she always did. She tried to tuck away every little moment she had with Logan into her memory, even though she knew there would be countless more in the future. To her, everyone was unique, everyone was heartwarming. And as she looked into his brown eyes with her blue ones, she knew that they still had so much more to look forward too. And she couldn't wait to start.

_Thank you for loving me_

_For being my eyes _

_When I couldn't see_

_For parting my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe_

_Thank you for loving me_

As the words of the song floated around the room, she felt Logan's hand tilt her chin up. Before she could react, his lips came crashing down on her's in a passionate, loving kiss that took her breath away. Logan would always have that ability. He always, always knew how to take her breath away.


End file.
